


Ride or Die

by KaceBox, S4NV3RS, Swxtreme



Series: Coming Home [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 89,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceBox/pseuds/KaceBox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4NV3RS/pseuds/S4NV3RS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxtreme/pseuds/Swxtreme
Summary: Alex and Maggie have already been through so much. They finally get to call each other wives. But what will a lifetime together bring them? With Maggie finding out she has a daughter and Alex getting used to being Director of the DEO, will their relationship survive when more obstacles arise? Sequel to The Long Road Back Home.





	1. Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! How long has it been? Too long I'll say. We are very sorry that it took us this long to finally get around to post the first chapter of the sequel to The Long Road Back Home. Which reminds me to tell you to go and read that story first before you get confused... Anyway, it was a battle and a half for us to get to this point. Mostly because we couldn't find the right title and thankfully we don't have to forever call it the sequel. Anyway thank you for the never ending support. Enjoy!

Maggie squints as the sudden light into her eyes make the throbbing in her head worse. Her frantic eyes quickly scanning the room around her as she realizes that she currently on the floor. 

"Jesus Maggie, don't you dare scare the hell out of me like that again," says a frantic looking Sydney. 

Pushing her eyes closed and taking a deep breath. "What the hell happened Syd?" 

Taking a breath. "Ok...well. I gave you some news that first made you laugh hysterically for some reason but then you passed out and hit your head on the floor." 

Maggie racks her brain trying to remember the moments that landed her on the floor. With a shuddering breath, she sits up quickly. "Jamie..." 

Maggie watches as Sydney walks over to the baby carrier and picks up a smiling toddler who looks like she's around two. 

Wrapping her arms around herself. "Right I'm somehow supposed to believe that I was pregnant for nine months birth a child and then just completely forgot about it?...you know that's crazy right?" 

"Maggie look I know this is hard to believe and trust me when this case ended up on my desk, I thought it was someone's sick idea of a joke. I did a ton of digging and I found out everything I could before I even brought this to your attention." 

Maggie feels like time is standing still as Sydney's three words sink in. 

"Jamie's your daughter." 

Maggie can only watch as Sydney walks over to her and places the smiling girl in her arms.  She wraps her arm around the tiny girl gently. This is not a prank, she thinks to herself. 

Looking down at the child who has soft brown eyes. Maggie can't help the sense of dread that she feels starting to sit in the pit of her stomach. As she continues to stare at a child who looks almost identical to each of her baby photos. "Sydney, this child as adorable as she.  Cannot be mine. She looks about two and you and I were a thing two years ago. If you are about to tell me that somehow you harvested my eggs while I was asleep, I don't know how she can be mine." 

Sighing Sydney sits down on the floor in front of the smaller woman. "I know this comes as quite a surprise. I tried to hold this off because I know your position on kids and it's not exactly good timing, you just got married. I made sure that this was the absolute truth and I'm not going to sit here and tell you what I just told you if I wasn't 100% certain." 

The brunette can't help but feel the panic rising in her chest while her brain tries to make logic out of the words her friend is saying. How could this happen? What will Alex think? That she kept this a secret from her? Questions keep rushing into her brain and she starts to feel light headed. She's brought back by the soft words she hears coming from the child she's holding. Maggie can't help but smile inadvertently at the cute kid. 

"She's gonna need some speech classes to probably help her get her words straight, but once she warms up to you she is quite the chatterbox." Says Sydney.

As the toddler grabs her finger, Maggie feels a warmth spread through her. "H-how...When?" She manages to choke out. 

"This actually isn't that difficult to piece together with someone of your background but I'll make this as clear as possible." 

"What the hell do you mean my background?" Maggie feels a little offended by her friend's words. 

Placing a hand on top of the brunettes. "Mags, I'm just talking about your sexual history regarding aliens." 

The look on Maggie's face must match what she's feeling because as soon as Sydney mentions aliens Maggie can feel a shift in her body that all this is true. 

Taking a hold of her free hand. "Hey, I promise everything is going to be ok." 

Maggie just nods and waits for the rest, she's gotten herself into some sticky situations before but having a baby she never knew about well that was something else entirely. 

"So go back to right around the time we ended up back in each other's lives." Sydney watches as clarification takes hold in Maggie's eyes. "Now from there do you remember a woman named Elizabeth?"

"No, I can't say that I do." 

"She went by Lizzy." Sydney says. 

Blowing out a puff of air. "I have some faint memories of a woman that could be named Lizzy, I guess." 

"Well she was an Aluwyn Alien." 

"Oh fuck."   

"Glad that rings a bell. I had to do so much research to figure out exactly what this little miss" pointing to the now sleeping child "was half of." 

Maggie wills her brain to cooperate. "Aluwyn Aliens are a supernatural entity. Accomplished and an extremely powerful species that are a practitioner of magic." She looks down at who she is starting to accept as her daughter. "How old is she?" 

"Jamie is one, gonna be two in a few months though. You seem to be taking this a little better at the moment." 

"Well, if the woman is who I am thinking it is and if she is indeed Aluwyn then it is entirely possible. They don't require the male/female relationship in order to reproduce. Since they harbor the genetic codes to do it with any partner of their choosing." Looking back up at her friend with tears pooling into her eyes. "Why….why would she do this to me?" Maggie thinks back to the woman she had the pleasure of fucking a few times here and there mostly when she was completely trashed and missing Alex. Lizzy was the only woman she had taken to bed more than once. She knew she was an Alien but didn't care too much on what kind. 

Reaching behind her and pulling out a large envelope out of her bag. "I think you need to read this. Let me take her, I'll lay her down in the spare bedroom and give you a couple of minutes to read over it." 

Maggie gets up off of the floor and sits over at the dining table. Opening up the envelope and first pulling out a small letter that was addressed to her. 

_Dear Maggie,_

_If you're reading this then I didn't survive my injuries from my apartment fire. I am so sorry to do this to you. I know how terribly angry you must be with me. All I can say is that my little girl needs you now. You are the only family that she has now. I am so very sorry that you are finding out about Jamie. You were never supposed to know that she ever existed._

_I know that what I did to you based on your planet is completely selfish and a total violation of your body. Words cannot explain how truly sorry I am. I know our time together was short and bittersweet. I knew as soon as I mentioned anything more you would say how that wasn't your thing and that you only wanted a good time._

_I just was so drawn to you and I could see exactly the type of person that you are. You are beyond a beautiful spirit, Maggie. You had some broken pieces but your aura is something I have seldom seen since being on your planet. I wanted to always have a piece of you, to carry your seed, it was an honor. I was selfish and did something unimaginable to you. I hope one day that you can forgive me. Please._

_I hope that your hatred for me doesn't transfer over onto our little girl. She is an innocent in all of this. Please don't make her pay for my mistakes. She is a part of you. I only got to have her for such a short period of her life and she is amazing. If you decide to keep her, I know that she will bring love and happiness to your life._

_Liz_

Maggie lays her head on the table and cries. How could this have happened to her? She always tried to be so careful about what aliens she went to bed with. There are quite a few that need very little help on the reproductive side of things. All she can think about is how Alex is going to take this. 

She feels soft hands reach around her and she lets Sydney pull her into a hug. She just let the tears fall. She's so overwhelmed. 

"Maggie, I know what you're thinking but it will be ok. Alex loves kids and she will love yours so, so much."

"I know, but this will change everything with us." 

They both take a seat at the table. "Ok, so what else do you know about Aluwyn species?" 

"A lot actually. I've met quite a few over the years. They are more known for their magic but their illusions are what causes the most fits. They have the ability to be able to show you all types of worlds, colors. Their magic can be addicting to us humans." 

"Yea you know more than I do... how come the pregnancy is so long?" Asked Sydney. 

"Their pregnancies are also a lot different from ours.  It takes six months for the egg to become stabilized and confirm that pregnancy is stable enough to continue breeding. Then they harbor the egg... well, baby inside of them for a year before actually giving birth. Which is why Jamie is only one even though it's been years since I've seen her mother." 

"You didn't have a clue that she could have been stealing basically your baby genes?" 

Laughing a little. "No it's painless, it happens during sex. While we are..." Maggie takes a second and demonstrates with her hands. "Connected. They can use that connection to take well, in this case, steal DNA basically. I've never known one to reproduce with a human though. We aren't on their level according to them and mixing with a human would really be frowned upon by their people." 

"Wow and now you have a beautiful little girl." 

"Yea." Maggie starts to think about the tiny life that has now been entrusted to her. Her heart swells thinking about raising Jamie with Alex but also can't help the fear that what if Alex is not ok with it. "I have to make a call and then I guess I'll take Jamie so you can get out of here." 

"No rush Mags."

* * *

 

There are only two people that Maggie calls and talks to when she is in need of advice or a listening ear. Unfortunately one of them is Alex and right now she's avoiding her...well not exactly avoiding her but she can't talk to her when she doesn't even know what she's feeling or what she's going to say. Her mind is all jumbled up and she needs to clear it up first before she speaks to Alex. Or this might be the end of them.

"What's going on, Sparrow?" Aunt Isa face greets Maggie from the other end of the FaceTime video. 

"How did you know that something is going on?" Am I that easy to read? Maggie thinks to herself. 

"Well for one dear you have that look on your face. That look you make when you think the world is ending. And since you're speaking to me instead of Alex, I bet it's something big."

"I screwed up, Tia." Tears slip down her cheek. 

"Oh, Mija. What happened?"

"Remember those couple of nights after I stayed at your house for a week and was basically drunk the whole time?"

"Honey, you were at my house drunk different times for a few months." 

"Yeah well it wasn't too long after Alex and I broke up and I was sleeping around with...well a lot of people but this one in particular... She's...umm... ended up pregnant." 

"How is it that you always attract a freak?"

"Alien is not freak, Aunt Isa. We went over this." 

"I know that but somehow you always attract the freakiest of them. Remember that alien bartender? What's her name? And then there's this one girl who blew flames when she spoke and then..." 

"Alright, I get your point." 

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. But I always told you that your reckless sexual behavior will burn you at some point."

"What am I gonna do?" 

"What does Alex think?" 

"I can't tell Alex about this until I know how I feel." 

"Sparrow don't be stupid, tell Alex. She loves you and whatever you think she's feeling, know that she loves you above all else. As long as you two communicate as every couple should, you will be fine. Both of you have gone through worse things. Or maybe this isn't about Alex but more about you?" 

She really shouldn't be surprised that her aunt can read her so well. She has always figured her out. Maggie lets out a sigh before she answers her. 

"She's is so tiny and so young. What if I screw up? How am I going to deal when she starts showing her alien ability, whatever that will be if she inherited it? I'm not... I never wanted this." 

"Sparrow you already have an amazing daughter." 

"Yes but that's all Alex and her circle that have raised Evelyn." 

"Maggie don't make me have to come down there and knock some sense into you. You have been amazing with Evelyn. That girl loves you and sees you as her parent." 

"I just don't want her to have the same childhood as me, I never want her to question if her parents love her or not." 

"Maggie she's not you. You are not your father. She does not have your parents." 

"She's half Alien, how can I help her feel comfortable with herself as she gets older?" 

"Aren't you working with Alien? What about Alex? She must know a thing or two." 

"She's an expert on Kryptonian, sure but that kid...my kid is not even half that." 

"Give you two some credit. You both have been nothing but amazing to Evelyn and I doubt you two won't do the same with her." Isa says. 

"What if Evelyn hates her? What if..." 

"Maggie! Stop worrying about something that won't happen. Do you really feel that Evelyn would show signs that she hates her new sister? Or will Alex be anything other than accepting her?" 

"No... But I know Alex. She always pushes aside her feelings and she can be quite hard to read." 

"Then make her talk to you. Maggie, I know how much you love her and I know how it will break you if you lost her again. But I also know the two of you can overcome anything." 

"I'm just so scared."

"I know dear, being a parent is scary. Being a parent of two girls... You two will have your work cut out for you. But please trust your wife, trust yourself. You don't need to hear these things from me. You need to hear them from her."

 

* * *

 

It's a few hours later and Maggie tries to busy herself with getting to know Jamie. Alice has come over to join Sydney and to help distract Evelyn once she's home. They are all enjoying quality Jamie time. Jamie so far seems like a very happy baby. A little shy at first but she takes a genuine liking to Maggie. 

"You are such a sweet girl." Maggie coos. 

Maggie thinks Jamie weighs about 20lbs, has her eyes and her dimples. She's also got a full head of hair. She's been babbling a couple of words that Maggie can make out but most she can't. Jamie is also very active rolling and pulling herself up on the coffee table trying to run across the room. Maggie is so wrapped up in Jamie that she doesn't hear Alex and Evelyn come in.

"Hey guys, didn't know we were all having a party tonight." Alex says hanging up her jacket and making her way over to the kitchen. 

"Aunt Alice," Evelyn starts to run towards her aunt but stops suddenly. "Why is a baby here?" 

Alex walks over and eyes the women suspiciously. "Everyone seems awfully quiet and I have never seen this little one before." Alex bends down and gets a good look at the smiling toddler. "She's beautiful." Alex whispers. 

"Hey sweetheart, how about you and I with Sydney go and pick up dinner for everyone?" Alice says. 

"Wow now I know it must be serious." Alex says jokingly. She notices that she's the only one smiling. She looks over at her wife who won't meet her eyes. She continues to look at her wife and back at the baby in front of her. She pushes a lock of the baby's hair out of her face and Jamie gives her a big toothy grin, with a dimple popping. 

Alex blinks suddenly and her mind tries to process what her eyes have just witnessed. She looks back at her wife questioningly. "Ummm. Maggie why...why does this baby have your smile and your dimple?" 

"See...about that Alex." Maggie starts. 

"Ma...Ma." They are interrupted by Jamie who is now also looking at Maggie. 

"HOLY SHIT!" Alex screams. Startling Jamie who starts to cry. 

"Yes, I think it's time to go, come on Evelyn we should be back in about 40 minutes or so." 

Maggie nods as she now has Jamie in her arms quieting her down. Alex is just staring wide-eyed at her. Maggie waits a few minutes after the others leave and Jamie is now settled down. 

"Alex...I'm not sure how I even start to have this conversation." 

Alex has so many thoughts in her head. Maggie has a baby. Maggie has a baby in her arms that looks like Maggie and has her smile. Maggie who didn't want kids has a baby and Alex doesn't know what to think. 

Maggie walks up into her personal space with Jamie. "Alex this girl here is Jamie, and yes she's my daughter." 

Alex doesn't know what to say. She almost feels hurt.  "How... where did she even come from?" Alex walks away from the two of them and heads to the kitchen. She goes into the cabinet and gets the scotch. 

Maggie doesn't like that Alex is pouring herself a drink, but right now she's just happy she's still talking to her ok. Maggie begins to tell her all the things that she has been told over the last few hours. Everything from how much of a mess she was and the drinking to meeting Lizzy and Sydney showing up here with Jamie. Buy the time she's gotten everything out she's realized that Alex hasn't spoken a word. "Alex." 

"I'm just processing Maggie, I need a couple of minutes. I'm gonna get some fresh air." 

With a quiver in her voice. "Your leaving?" 

Alex walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek. "I promise I'll be back, I just really have to take this all in. This isn't exactly how I thought my night would end." 

"I'm so sorry Alex." 

"Don't apologize Maggie. You did nothing wrong. I'll be back."

 

* * *

 

"I came as soon as I heard you calling. What's wrong?" Asks Kara coming through her window into her apartment. Seeing Alex with her eyes closed on her couch. 

"I have a new daughter." 

Stopping in her tracks. "Wait...what?" 

"I come home today to find Maggie with a baby in her arms that looks exactly like Maggie." 

"Maggie has a daughter?" Kara asks completely surprised. 

"Yes... and wow, we just went from one kid to two." 

Kara walks over and sits next to her sister. "Tell me everything." So Alex does. She tells her every detail that was told to her. 

"And Kar, she is so adorable. And tiny too." 

"Well, why are you here and not with your family?" 

"Kara, Maggie who didn't want kids now all of a sudden has two. She had no choice in either of them. Listening to her tell me everything, first, I was feeling terrible because if I never ended things the first time she wouldn't be going through this now." 

"Yea but then you wouldn't have Evelyn." 

"Yes, I know. But then all I could feel was anger. If that woman wasn't dead. I'd probably kill her. She basically raped Maggie and now Maggie has a daughter she never knew she had. This is after she missed the first year of her life." 

"Hey calm down. I totally understand why your upset and why Maggie is probably furious as well. But there's nothing you can do about that. You love Maggie and you already love that little girl because she's a part of her." 

"Your right, she's just a baby. She didn't ask for any of this. I just don't want us to screw this up. Our Marriage is still so new and with all the changes at work how are we going to adapt to now having a toddler that we basically know nothing about." 

"Don't worry you have all of us. And I'm sure Grandpa J'onn can't wait to meet his new granddaughter." 

Smiling at her sister and pulling her into a hug. "Thanks, Kar."

"Anytime. Now the real question is how are you going to tell mom?" 

"Fuck." Alex says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. That was one hell of the first chapter. More to come for future chapters for sure! Anyway we hope you guys enjoy this and do leave us a comment here or get following us on Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme, @RealKaceBox for news on the story.


	2. You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for chapter 2? Don't worry, nothing big is going to happen...yet.

It's been two days since Jamie Sawyer-Danvers entered their lives. Maggie is still trying to cope with all the new changes. Sydney had already had all of the paperwork set up for Maggie to legally be Jamie's parent. She also had the paperwork setup for Alex 2nd parent adoption. Alex had yet to sign the paperwork but vows that she will soon. 

Maggie and Alex haven't had any alone time to really hash things out. Maggie is starting to think that maybe Alex is avoiding her. Alex has been busying herself with her new role as head of the DEO which she understands but she also knows it's Alex way of...for lack of better word, avoiding her. 

And if Alex is being perfectly honest, she didn't really know how to react when Maggie told her that she had a daughter. Everything she told her, sounds like a blur as she sees the baby lying on the floor. Alex's heart flutters with love, because this is what she always wanted, for them to be a family. But she can't help but feeling a little hurt, even though she knows she shouldn't? 

No, she thinks to herself. She's just being selfish. This isn't about her, it's about Maggie. They weren't even together back then. Maggie was hurt and drunk most of the time. Alex had a few nights like that herself. Just like that one night with Sara Lance...But why? Why is she feeling like she was betrayed and not enough? It's not like she and Maggie broke up about kids and Maggie went willingly to someone else and had a child with them. 

There's no doubt that Alex will love that kid like it's her own just like Maggie loves Evelyn even when she doesn't have to but that kid, she's a part of Maggie, something that Evelyn could never compare...No, no. She has to stop thinking this way. She knows Maggie better than that. 

With all the stress in her life at the moment, she's been getting tension headaches. Alex is trying to distract herself at work by figuring out who should be her second in command. Her heart wants to pick Maggie because there's no one else she trusts to watch her six but she also knows that it's highly unprofessional. Even though Alex knows that Maggie's a capable agent, she also knows that she still has a lot to prove at the DEO. 

Alex doesn't exactly have a long list of agents that she trusts but one name keeps coming up in her mind. Agent Vazquez. She's one of the longest serving agents and she knows that she can count on her and she also knows that she wouldn't betray her trust. Guess it settles then. Alex thinks to herself. 

A knock on the door and Alex looks up and see Agent Vazquez. "You sent for me, Director Danvers?" 

"Agent Vazquez, please take a seat." 

They sit there in silence for the first few minutes as Alex is searching her desk for a letter that she swears she put it there before the morning briefing. 

"Did I do something wrong? Is it because of that misplaced firearms? I really am sorry that it happened and I promise that it won't happen again." 

Alex shakes her head no. "First, it's not your fault Vazquez. Stop covering for those rookies. He got what he deserves." 

"But ma'am, he was my responsibility." Agent Vazquez interrupts Alex. 

"His failure and him being fired was all his doing. I assigned him one of the best agents in the DEO and if he failed to learn from you then it's his mistake and his loss. So stop beating yourself up and it's not the reason why I called you." 

"Then what is it?" 

"Well if you have let me finish and give me a few more minutes to find this paperwork, you might have a clue what this is about." Alex says before handed Vazquez a letter with her offer for assistant director of the DEO. 

Vazquez reads the letter over for a few minutes. "Are you...are you being serious, Director Danvers?" Vazquez says after reading the letter. Surprise written all over her face. 

"Have you ever seen me be nothing but serious Agent Vazquez?" 

"Well...there's that one time with Maggie..." Alex gives Vazquez a look that makes her stop short. "No, ma'am." 

"If you need time to think about the offer, I can give you until the end of the week. I won't take it personally if you refuse the offer. I know what a big responsibility this is and unless you're willing to give your 110%, then I'll find someone else." 

"No, ma'am. It won't be necessary. This is an honour and for you to offer this to me first before anyone else, I won't let you down Director Danvers." 

"Then I hope you're ready to look at paperwork for the rest of the week." Alex stands up and offers her hand for Agent Vazquez to shake. 

Agent Vazquez takes Alex's hand and shake it. "I guess it's the only downside of being promoted?" 

"You don't even know half of it, Assistant Director Vazquez, the other part of this is all the stuff Pam makes you do."

 

* * *

 

Maggie didn't know which one was worse, feeling that Alex was starting to close herself off or her not so subtle way of avoiding her especially while at work. Alex acted like everything was fine, that's what she kept telling her anyway but Maggie knows her better than that. Maggie is afraid to push her but she also doesn't want her to pull completely away. It's a rare night when they got home at the same time. 

The car ride was filled with Evelyn telling them both about her day and Maggie tending to a fussy Jamie. They have been home for a few hours now, Alex is helping Evelyn get her things ready for the next day, while Maggie was about to cook them dinner when she hears Jamie wailing. 

She has been a little cranky as she's teething and after Maggie had taken her to the ER yesterday when she couldn't get her to stop crying. Maggie has decided to call Alex before running to the hospital. 

"What is it this time?" Maggie lets out a sigh as she makes her way to what is beginning to become Jamie's room. They have a lot of shopping and walls to paint before it will really feel like another child's room and not just a place they kept all their extra junk.

Before Maggie gets to the room, she can hear Alex voice coming from Jamie's room. Maggie stops short before taking a peek inside. That's when she sees Alex holding Jamie, rubbing her back while soothing her with a lullaby. 

It's a sight that Maggie will keep in her mind forever. During these past few days, she's been so worried about Alex pulling away from her but she has been so great with Jamie. 

"There you are sweet girl, get some sleep. I know you're not feeling well, but I promise you will start to feel better soon. Your mom is out there probably trying to make us dinner." Alex places the baby in the bassinet. This weekend they can run and get all the essentials that they will need. She turns around and is greeted by a dimpled smile from Maggie. 

"Hey." Alex whispers. 

"Hey yourself." 

"She should be feeling better in a few, she's not running a fever this time but I have her some Motrin to try and calm down some of her pain." 

Nodding "thank you Alex." 

Nodding her head as she begins to walk out of the way. 

"Alex, are we ok?" Maggie asks when they are both out of the room.

Alex pulls Maggie into her arms sighing. "Baby... I know the last few days have been a little rough on our family. It's not every day you get a baby out of nowhere." 

Looking up at the love of her life. "But Alex I can feel you pulling away from me." 

Alex lowers her head. "I know baby, and I really am sorry for shutting down a little on you. I won't lie and say that this situation has been an easy one. In the blink of an eye we went from one kid to two." Sighing. "It's just when I thought about us having a baby together. I imagined that it would go a little differently." 

A small smile forming on her face. "You wanted us to have more kids?" 

"Ye...yes but only if you did." Alex suddenly becomes nervous. "I didn't want to assume though, if you didn't or don't that would have been ok too." 

"I would have loved to have a baby with you Danvers." 

"Well it's just our luck that we got one and didn't have to do any of the work." 

Pulling the taller woman closer to her. "I know you told me to stop apologizing but I am sorry Alex." 

"Maggie, you didn't do anything wrong and that sweet girl in that room didn't do anything either. I love you both. Please never worry about that."

"I love you too." 

"I know that we really need to have a more serious talk, hopefully we can have it soon. But just know, you, not anything else, are the most important thing in my life and nothing will ever make me walk away from you." 

The smaller women can feel tears rolling down her face. "Yeah?" She asks quietly. 

"Of course baby, you're my wife and only death can get me to walk away from you." 

Sniffling "are you going to sign the adoption papers for Jamie? I know I'm not really expecting you too so soon. I mean we just..." 

"Mags, baby." Placing her hands on both sides of the older women's face. "I've already signed it. When I left the DEO earlier. That's where I went. I dropped the paperwork off at Sydney's office." 

Maggie can practically feel the relief flowing through her body. "Thank you, I was just so worried about if something happened to me, then she would be all alone." 

"Maggie I promise that she will never be left alone. She has me. She's my daughter just as much as Evelyn is."

"Alex, I don’t..."

"Mama." 

The two women looked down at a smiling Evelyn. 

"Yes sweetie." Maggie says. 

"Can we please eat now? I am starving. I was trying to wait patiently for you two to finish but the people in my belly started being awfully noisy."

The two can't help but release a stark of laughter. 

"I told you baby, there are no people in your belly." Says a smiling Alex. 

"Well mama said if I didn't eat me green veggies that the people inside wouldn't get all their vitamins and get sick." 

"Oh really Mags?" Raising an eyebrow. 

"What... She's too much like you and won't eat anything green. I had to improvise and that's why she's here now to feed the munchkins in her belly." 

"Yea lets go mama." Pulling on her mother's arm and leading her back into the kitchen.

"What am I going to do with you guys?" Says Alex.

 

* * *

 

It's another time consuming day at the DEO. Alex has been tied up with the President and J'onn. The meeting has taken several hours and when she was finally finished with it, Alex immediately checks her phone for anything that she may have missed since she turned off her phone. She's pretty sure it's nothing major considering they would have sent an agent to let her know if there are any emergency situations that she needed to deal with.

As soon as she looks at her phone screen though her blood drains from her face and she sees all of the missed calls from Evelyn's daycare. Before she can freak out, she sees a text message from Maggie. 

**_Wife:_ ** _Evelyn's fine. The daycare called me and I went pick her up. She has a small fever and as always being fussy when she's sick. We will be waiting in your office. xoxo  
_

Alex breaks into a run for her office even though she knows that Maggie is more than capable of taking care of Evelyn, she just has to see it with her own eyes. As Alex approaches her office, she can see Maggie holding Evelyn in her arms through the glass door. 

"Can I have ice cream?" Evelyn asks with a hoarse voice. 

"No, Sparrow. But I promise after you're all better we will go grab some?" 

"But I want to eat ice cream!" 

"How about we watch your favourite cartoon on your mommy's big fancy screen?" 

"Anything I want?" 

"Yea, then I'll text Aunt Kara to go grab a happy meal. How's that sound?" 

"I love you." Evelyn says as she snuggles closer to Maggie. 

Entering the room. "Hey munchkin. I heard you're not feeling well." Alex says even though a part of her didn't want to interrupt how adorable these two are.

"Mama already has me all better." 

"Oh, she does?" Alex holds out her hand to take her away from Maggie, but Evelyn's shakes her head no. 

"You don't want mommy to check on you?" Maggie asks with a concerned look. Evelyn always wants Alex when she's not feeling well. 

"No. I just want you." Evelyn grabs on tighter to Maggie. 

"Alex, you know how she is..." 

"It fine, Maggie." Alex leans in to kiss Maggie on the lips. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course baby, just hold her while I get my medical kit and do a quick checkup." 

"Ok, Sparrow mommy is gonna check on you like last time and you will start to be feeling better really soon." 

Alex walks back over to the two.

Bending down in front of them. "Alright sweetheart, stick out your tongue for me." Evelyn does what she's asked. "She's a little inflamed back there. Her tonsils are also pretty big. Let me take your temperature baby, say ahhh." 

Maggie's eyes widen a little as she gets the temperature read. "I didn't think it was that high." Her fever is 101.2. 

"High but let me do some tests so I can know what to prescribe her but honestly my early diagnosis is that I think her tonsils need to come out." 

"Isn't she a little young for that?" 

"Yes she is but I can see that she has a few tonsil stones in the back of her throat and she's been frequently having bouts of illnesses. I think her tonsils maybe the culprit." 

"What test do you have to do?"

Feeling her wife's anxiety. "Hey, I promise it's gonna be ok. I'm gonna take a quick throat swab to see exactly what's going on." 

Maggie watches as Alex pulls out some gloves and takes out a vile and what looks like a large cotton swab. 

"Now baby, you're gonna fill something tickle the back of your throat but I will be quick ok. Just hold onto Mama ok?" Evelyn nods and opens up wide for her mother. Alex does as she says and moves quickly but swabbing as much as her daughters throat as possible. 

"How long will it take for the test results to come back?" Asks Maggie. 

"I'll put a rush on it should be about 20 minutes though." Alex moves into her medical cabinet and pulls out some Motrin. "But for now I want her to take some of this so her fever can start to come down." 

"Eewwww do I have to? It tastes like old gum." 

"Sorry little one but yes, then we can relax until mom comes back with the results." 

"Ok." Evelyn takes the tiny cup of medicine and drinks it. 

"Alright. I'll see you two in about a half an hour." Alex says as she walks out of the room. 

"So what do you wanna watch munchkin?" 

"Sofia the first." Evelyn says with a bright smile. 

"Of course. I should have known." Maggie starts to flip through the channels until she finds the show.

 

* * *

 

It's about a half hour later when Alex returns and sees both of her girls fast asleep. She takes out her phone and takes a quick shot of the two. The flash inadvertently waking Maggie. 

"Really Danvers, even with the drool coming out of my mouth?" 

"You've never looked more beautiful." Alex says and she means it. At any given time she looks at Maggie and she takes her breath away. Now being no different. 

Without waking the sleeping child in her arms. Maggie places her on the couch and stands to meet Alex. 

"What were the results?" 

"Just as I thought, I don't know why I didn't catch it earlier. She's had quite a few colds over the past couple of months and all the sore throats. I've sent over the results to her pediatrician and her orthodontist. They both agree with her history that she should get her tonsils removed." 

Taking in all of the information, Maggie can't help but feel worried as four year old will be going under the knife. "When are we gonna do this?" 

"I'm thinking day after tomorrow. Should give us enough time to figure out everything. We will have to split our shifts so that one of us can stay with her at all times. It's about a week of recovery." 

Sighing, not out of frustration but with completely being overwhelmed at the moment. "We might need a little help. I can't help but feel completely overwhelmed with everything right now." 

Walking over and taking the smaller woman in her arms. "Hey Mags, it's gonna be ok. I know we are new to the whole two children thing. But we got this." 

"How can you be so sure? I feel like I'm constantly forgetting something that Jamie needs and then I feel terrible that I'm neglecting Evelyn." 

"Shhhhhh... Baby, you are doing amazing. Jamie has bonded very quickly to you. She melts whenever you come into the room and Evelyn loves you all the same and she loves Jamie. They were just adorable last night. You have nothing to worry about, you are doing everything perfectly." She places a kiss on the top of her head. 

Feeling some of the tension draining from her body, snuggling into the body around her. "You always know exactly what I need to hear. Thanks Alex." 

There is a knock interrupting the two women. Putting a lunch space between the two of them. 

"Come in." 

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but there is a situation that needs your attention."

Nodding. "I'll be there in one minute Davis." Turning her attention back to her wife. "Duty calls, I have got you covered to take the rest of the day off. Take Evelyn home. Give her more medicine in about 4 hours. She may be a little cranky but I think some one on one time with you, will make her feel better. I will bring Jamie home, and if I get stuck here too late. I will see if Kara can bring her home." 

"I don't want her flying our daughter home Danvers." 

Laughing. "Of course, I will make sure she uses a vehicle." 

"Good, try not to be too long if you can." 

"I'll try. Love you." Alex places a chaste kiss on Maggie and heads for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course they will be fine and they will figure it out. We couldn't possibly break them apart after everything, right?... Well do make sure to drop us a comment or you can also bother us on Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	3. Superpower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been a bit crazy and somehow we managed to get this chapter done. Something exciting is going to happen and I hope you guys are ready for it.

One of the good things about Alex being the director of the DEO is that Maggie doesn't have to explain at length why she needs to take a few days off to take care of her kids. Of course both of them prefer to have the days off together but it would be considered unprofessional. It's not easy to juggle work and personal life but they are doing their best to make it work. There are still agents and recruits that talk behind their back, mostly behind Maggie's back because they wouldn't dare say anything within Alex's earshot. Maggie doesn't let it get to her though, she lets her work do all the talking. 

"Before everyone goes." Alex says in their morning briefing. "Agent Sawyer will be off duty for the next four days and I'll need someone to cover for her." Before Alex can say anything else there's a few murmurs. 

"What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you." Alex asks as she stares daggers at two agents on the left side of Maggie. 

Clearing his throat. "With all due respect ma'am, didn't Agent Sawyer recently take a few days off already?" Agent Banks spits out. He is right, Maggie had to take two days off within the first week of Jamie living with them just to make sure she was settling in alright. 

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. I'm also very aware that ever since she came back, she's already closed two cases, while you're still stuck on a case that I assigned to you last month." Alex can feel herself getting angrier and angrier. She just doesn't have time for this today. She rubs the bridge of her nose. "And every time I ask you for an update you always give me the same answer, you're working on a lead." She takes a deep breath.

"You know what, you're off that case. I need results and if you aren't getting the job done, I'll get another agent who will." She stares at Banks as he's speechless. "From now on until further notice you're to work in the armoury and make sure all weapons and equipments are sparkling clean, categorized and ready to go." Alex says to a few chuckles from other DEO agents. 

"But...I..." Agent Banks starts but other agents by now can no longer hide their laughter. 

"If there are no more questions, everyone can go. And if you're interested in covering for Agent Sawyer, drop me a request on my desk by the end of today and I'll get back to you." 

All agents leave until it's only Alex and Maggie in the briefing room. 

"Alex, don't you think you're being a little harsh? He does have a point." 

"Are you questioning my judgement Agent Sawyer?" 

Maggie can tell by the tone in Alex voice that she is full on in Director mode. She shakes her head. "Of course not Director." 

Alex softens a little. She can't help it when it comes to her wife. "He's also not making any progress on his case. I've been more than lenient and now my patience has run out." 

"I just don't want people to think that you're giving me special treatment now that we're married." 

"Maggie. If I could take the day off, I would but I'm swamped with work right now and I don't want Evelyn to stay with Alice while she's recovering. She's our kid." 

"Why are you so stressed out? I thought you said it's just a simple procedure." 

"It is. It's not Evelyn..." Alex lets out a sigh. Of course Maggie will sense when she's stressing out. "I can't really get into all the details with you right now. I want to but right now I can't be your wife and the director of the DEO." 

Feeling a little uneasy herself. "Does this have anything to do with those meetings you had with the President and J'onn?" 

"It's just...I knew that this promotion came with a lot more responsibility than when I was just an assistant director. At least back then I had J'onn to lean on when things got tough. Now everyone is looking at me like I hold every answer."

Nodding, Maggie knows how easily overwhelmed Alex can be when it comes to work. She really wants to do a good job, so she's putting more pressure on herself.   

"Hey, you can lean on me. You know that. And you're doing great, Alex. Stop doubting yourself. Look around. There isn't a single agent that is not happy with the work you have done since taking over from J'onn." 

"Except that agent..." referring to Agent Banks. 

"Yea, because he thought you're giving me special treatment. Sure some of them are still not over the fact that I managed to capture their bosses heart and some are still bitter that I seem to be the only one who can publicly argue with you over an order without any ramifications." 

Alex chuckles. "If only they know how it affected our relationship. And how one Agent Sawyer does like to be punished." 

Blushing lightly. "Stop, I'm being serious. You're right, they don't. Listen, but Alex you're a badass. That will never change. Don't let other people tell you otherwise because they are dead wrong." Maggie says before she gives Alex a peck on the cheek. 

"You're the best." 

"Isn't that why you love me?" Maggie smiles.

"That and that dimples." Alex says as she pulls Maggie in for a kiss. 

"I thought we didn't do PDA at work." 

"Screw them." 

"Oh I like assertive Director Danvers." Maggie gets out before her lips are quickly captured.

 

* * *

 

With Alex at work and Maggie's stuck with two kids, it goes without saying that she's going a tad crazy. Evelyn has always been fussy when she's not feeling well and Jamie is not helping in the matter as she decides to throw a tantrum today of all days. It's been a day since Evelyn had her tonsils removed and Alex was right it was very simple. Maggie is at her wit ends as two helping hands arrive in the shape of Alice and Sydney. 

"Oh thank Goodness, you guys are here." 

"Where's my favourite little girl? Guess what I got you." Alice says as soon as she through the door. Evelyn almost instantly breaks into a run to give Alice a hug. 

"What? Gimme!" Evelyn starts, making grabby hands. She sounds a little horse but she's already feeling better. Alice then shows her a stuffed deer she's been hiding behind her back. 

Maggie smiles as Evelyn completely forgets about the pain and starts hugging Alice before taking her hand and leading her to her room.

"Well those two sure are energetic." Sydney says as she's holding a leash on Corby. 

"We sure know how to pick them?" 

Sydney chuckles. "That we do." Sydney says as she unhooks the leash on Corby so he can play with Bella who is already wagging her tail in happiness. 

"I hear you have your hands full." Sydney says. 

"Usually it's not that bad but today... Let just say I wish Alex was here." 

"I hear you. Good thing your favourite aunts are here." 

Laughing. "Don't let Kara hear you say that." 

"Oh please, Kara's got nothing on me." Alice chimes in as she somehow managed to get away from Evelyn. 

"I'm surprised Evelyn didn't tie you up. She missed you." 

"I know. I've been busy with work and frankly I thought you guys would need the family time more than Evelyn and Aunt Alice time." 

"Aunt Alice, can we go play outside with Bella and Corby?" Evelyn asks. 

Alice looks at Maggie for approval before calling out to Bella and Corby. 

"If you two don't mind, I want to have a little chat with Maggie." Sydney says. 

"Ouh. I think they are going to talk about work." Alice whispers to Evelyn. 

"What? But that's boring." Evelyn says.

"I know let's go have fun instead." Alice says as she lightly jogs to the door with a chuckling Evelyn following close. 

"Those two are really something." Sydney sighs. 

"If you think that's the worst, just wait until Kara gets here." 

"Let me guess, she gives Evelyn more sugar than she should?" 

"She practically will give anything Evelyn wants. It doesn't get any better with Jamie." 

"Speaking of Jamie, how are Alex and Evelyn treating her? From the lack of calls from you, I take it, it's going better than expected?" 

"You can say that. I think it's taken all of us somewhat of an adjustment period having Jamie around. I appreciate you guys letting us have some breathing space before dropping her off. If this had happened before we got married or the honeymoon and everything in between, I don't know if we could have got through it." 

"You know that's not true. And I wouldn't have just sprung this on you until I knew for certain. You know how diligent I can be with my work. I didn't want this to be some sort of sick prank or something. But I'm glad that it's working out so well. Also if you and Alex want to have a date night, do let us know. We, especially Alice will be more than happy to watch over the two of them." 

"I'll  keep that in mind." Maggie says as Jamie starts wailing from her bedroom. With a sigh Maggie goes to go check on Jamie in her bedroom as Sydney makes her way to check on Alice and Evelyn in the backyard. Once Maggie manages to calm down Jamie, she decides to take her out into the backyard, hoping the fresh air will help with her mood because it seems to work perfectly with Evelyn. Although Alice does play a big part of that.

"Mind if Jamie plays along?" Maggie asks. 

"Of course she can." Evelyn says as she reaches out for Jamie hands before taking her to play with the dogs. 

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say that Evelyn didn't just have her tonsils removed." Alice says. 

"There were a times that she felt a bit better that she was her old self. I think it mostly due to the meds." Says Maggie as she looks at her daughters playing with the dogs. If someone told her years ago that this would be her life now, she would have laughed in their faces.

Usually Evelyn could be a bit loud but with her sore throat, she has been a lot quieter which is in a way is good for her recovery. Jamie on the other hand is laughing happily as she's chasing Corby around. And that's when things go a bit sideways. 

They all watch in amazement as Corby is now floating a foot above the ground and there's no doubt in their minds that it's Jamie doing. Everyone just watches in awe as Jamie continues to clap her hands and giggles as the dog squirms around trying to figure out what's going on. 

"Did she just?" Sydney stutters as Alice goes to hold Corby in mid air who is now whimpering in her arms. 

"I-I have to call Alex." Says a shocked Maggie.

 

* * *

 

Maggie can't believe it, well actually she can. Her daughter just floated her friends dog. She wasn't sure when if at all Jamie would start showing any abilities. She feels totally unprepared for this at the moment. She takes a deep breath while waiting for Alex to answer her call. 

"Hey Mags, I'm so sorry but now isn't really the best time."

"Alex... No wait this is important." 

Maggie can hear the annoyance in her voice. "Guys I need two minutes, no one goes in until I say so." Alex says. "Maggie what is it, are the kids alright?" 

"Yes they are fine, but Jamie. She's she started to..." 

"Started to what Maggie, I really have to go?" 

"She floated Corby in the air. I'm not sure what else she's capable of doing yet." 

"Wow, that's. That's great Maggie." Alex starts to get excited. "She's a little advanced from everything that I've been reading, but it's not a bad thing Mags. She's perfectly normal."

"How do you know this?" 

"Of course I had Winn find me everything he could on her species, especially the toddler through child years. We can't go in this blind Maggie. I know this must have really shocked you today but please try and stay calm until I can get home and we can figure it out together ok." 

Maggie can feel herself relax a little. Alex always does have a soothing effect on her. "Thanks Alex." 

"Director Danvers." someone yells in the background. 

"I love you Maggie, I gotta go." and with that the line goes silent. Maggie takes a couple of minutes to collect herself before she makes her way back out into the front yard. 

"Have I missed anything else?" Maggie asks as she sits back down in her seat. 

"No, that little show seemed to be everything. I know that must have been really scary for you." Sydney says. 

"Scary for me, but exciting for Alex. I feel like once her day is over, she's gonna be pretty bummed that she missed it." 

"Really she was excited?" Asks Sydney. 

"That doesn't surprise me. When she first got Evelyn I think she read every baby book she could get her hands on and then went to all the classes that she could go to and was way too eager about the whole thing." Says a smiling Alice. 

Maggie feels a flash of pain of not being there herself when Alex first got Evelyn but it quickly fades. "Alex will take any opportunity to nerd out, no one loves learning new stuff like she does." 

"Yea it's one of the best things about her." Alice murmurs as she continues to play with Evelyn and Jamie.

Sydney can fill a little of the tension coming from Maggie, she knows she never would admit it but she is very jealous especially when it comes to Alex. "How about we start thinking about lunch ladies." 

"I get to have ice cream!" Says Evelyn excitedly as she can. 

"Of course you do baby, yes let's get you and Jamie some food." Maggie says.

 

* * *

 

Alex could feel that Maggie might still be a little tense from what happened with Jamie. On Alex's way home she decides to stop and pick up a few things that she knows Maggie loves. She knows how tough of a day one can have with two small kids at home and one being sick. She grabs a tiramisu from Maggie's favorite restaurant and gets her the new issue of Gardens and Guns. Maggie claims it has the best of both worlds tips to keep her bonsais growing and guns. Alex makes her way home and when she steps in, it's only Gertrude that greets her at the door.

"Hey pup, did you have a good day? Where are my girls at?" The dog just looks at her making a whining sound. "Ok..ok, I won't mess with you today." Alex pulls out a rather large peanut butter bone that she brings home to Gertrude only on Wednesday's. Gertrude accepts and wags her tail triumphantly.

Alex makes her way through out the house. First stopping in Jamie's room. She doesn't spot the toddler. She finds Evelyn's room also empty. She makes her way to the bedroom. She pulls out her cellphone and takes plenty of pictures of what she finds. Evelyn is curled up asleep in Maggie's right arm. While Jamie is fast asleep on Maggie's chest. 

Alex knows that she should wake them it's only a little after 6, but she feels as though they can all use a little more sleep. She knows that the kids will wake up for food and medicine in about an hour or so. She slowly picks up Jamie and takes her and puts her in her room. She then repeats the action with Evelyn. They all must be wiped out as none of them have stirred since she put them down. 

Alex keeps herself occupied for a little while by first giving herself a shot of whiskey. She has had another rough day at the DEO. She knows soon that she will not be able to keep this from Maggie. When she returns back to work she will surely find out from some agent or another what exactly has Alex's attention. She just hopes that this time she is fully prepared and can handle everything that comes with it emotionally. She wants to keep this mess as far away from her family as possible. She takes a few deep breaths, and puts work out of her mind. She starts cleaning up the place and ordering some takeout for herself and Maggie. She lets Maggie sleep another 30 minutes before she goes in and wakes the sleeping brunette. 

Alex gently lays herself on top of Maggie, a move that she has perfected so that she won't wake her. She can feel when Maggie relaxes with her body. "Baby." She whispers planting a wet kiss on Maggie's neck. She only gets a minimal reaction. So she tries again this time she plants a trail of tiny kisses up to Maggie's ear, taking her earlobe in her mouth. "Baby." She whispers again. 

This time she is met with a tiny whimper and arms circling around her waist. "You better make it quick my wife is due home in any minute." Mumbles Maggie. 

"She's one lucky lady to get to lay next to you every night." 

"Hmmmm it's the other way around, you have no idea how lucky I am." Maggie finally opens her eyes and smiles at Alex. This is one Maggie's favorite ways to wake up. "When did you get home?" 

Placing a quick peck on her lips. "Almost an hour ago, what did you do to the girls? They are still asleep?"

Reaching up to pull Alex down for more than a peck. "I've missed you today Danvers." She says kissing her again. After about a minute she pulls back. 

"I've missed you too Sawyer." 

"I didn't, Alice and Syd came over. Then a few hours ago Kara stopped by. Jamie had one nap today and Evelyn had none. I can still tell she was a little in pain but she was such a trooper today Al." 

Alex slides down to lay on her side. "That's my girl, I'm glad today wasn't too bad, even if you had a little scare." 

Maggie can laugh at herself now, she did get pretty worked up. "Yea you start seeing a floating dog and see how you handle it." 

Alex takes her hand and places it underneath of Maggie's shirt, running soothing circles on her skin. "How are you really doing baby?"

Maggie starts to get a little distracted by what Alex is doing but she does feel the rest of the stress from the day melt away. "Jamie has a superpower." Maggie says, more of telling herself what happened then anything else. 

"We always knew this would happen eventually." 

"Yea...but I wasn't expecting this soon. How are we supposed to know when she's gonna do it or to try and teach her limitations to things while she's so young?"

"It will be a challenge just like raising Evelyn will be. We will at some point have two teenage daughters and I was such a handful at that age. But we can teach her just like any other toddler. We have to give her a safe space to practice her powers, and tell her no when she is doing something wrong."

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want Jamie to hurt Evelyn." 

"She won't." 

"How can you be so calm?" 

"Listen, Maggie. We will figure this out together, alright? We always do. It won't be easy but I can't think of another person I wanna experience this all with." 

"I love you." Maggie says.

"How could you not?" 

"I have absolutely no choice in the matter Danvers, you really are amazing." 

"That's why you married me, right?" 

"That and because you have a big heart." 

Alex blushes. "Maggie..." 

"It's the truth. Every day I see you with our daughters, and it always reminds me that you have such a big heart underneath your tough exterior. It was the reason why I fell in love with you and why I'll always love you." 

"How did I ever get so lucky huh?" 

"Well I let you have my crime scene." laughs Maggie. 

"Ha, you wish it was and will always be my jurisdiction Sawyer."  Alex is quickly surprised as she finds herself on her back. 

"Enough with the talk Director, why don't we use our free time wisely." with that Maggie leans down and places a passionate kiss on her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has superpower! Poor Maggie, so scared with the new challenge while Alex is so excited about it. Also will you look at that? We're doing fluff instead of angst! Next chapter will be more of the same as we slowly left a few hints what's coming. Do let us know what you think about this chapter and if you have Twitter, follow us at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	4. Science Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at us, 4 chapters in a row of more fluff. But...this chapter will also give you a glimpse what this story will be about.

Today starts Alex's turn to watch over Evelyn and Jamie while Maggie goes back to work. Maggie has done an incredible job during her time with them while Alex's been busy at work. It's been four days since Evelyn had her surgery and she is doing rather well. She is back to eating solid foods and is basically her old self. If all continues to go well she will be able to get back into her regular routine come Monday.

"You will hold down the fort for me at the DEO right?" Alex says holding a squirming Jamie. Jamie no longer cries when Maggie leaves her with Alex.

"I'm sure Agent Vazquez is more than capable of doing it. She's is the assistant director after all. I can't get access to everything she's working on."

"Well she's not you. My wife and also a trusted agent."

"I promise. As long as you promise to take good care of our daughters."

Alex plays around and seems to think about it for a second. "Fair trade." She says laughing. Poking Jamie in the stomach causing her to laugh as well.

"You say that. Wait until both Evelyn and this little one," pointing to Jamie "have decided to start getting irritated about something at the same time."

"Good thing I have Supergirl on speed dial."

"That's, so not even fair Danvers." Maggie says as she makes her way to the door. "I'm going to take my bike today. It's such a beautiful day out and since I won't have to pick anyone up from the daycare, I think today is the best day for it."

"Lucky, I haven't ridden in months. I miss it." says Alex.

Maggie pulls her in for a quick embrace, wrapping her arms around her family. "How about when things calm down we go out together riding, like we used to. I'm sure we can find someone to watch the girls for a couple of hours. Besides we really need to get away for a little bit, I know that we still have lots of unresolved feelings about things and I really want us to be on the same page Danvers."

"We can and will make that happen baby, I'll see what I can come up with today in my down time today."

Placing a quick peck on her lips, laughing "yea like your gonna have any down time." Maggie says.

"I am so ready for this Sawyer." Alex says to herself. "Say bye mama." Alex picks up the tiny hand and waves it at Maggie.

Jamie laughs flashing a dimple. "Bye-bye mama."

Placing a kiss on her cheek. "Bye sweet girl."

 

* * *

  

Alex's level of excitement over Jamie's newfound ability is something that is not surprising for those around her. Alex has always wanted to know everything she could about the people she loves. Alex has become rather animated when thinking about all the things that Jamie maybe capable of as she continues to grow. Alex is looking forward for these next few days as she thinks she may be able to get a gauge on where Jamie is with her powers.

She also needs something to take her mind off of work and it's not like she's going to push Jamie to show off what she's capable off but it's not going to stop Alex's from trying to figure out what her youngest daughter can do. She has taken plenty of notes, and has a general idea of what she can expect as a range of Jamie's abilities.

With Evelyn still being fast asleep, it is still quite early. Alex couldn't sleep past 5 even though she really wanted to. Jamie has been awake ever since her parents stumbled out of bed. Alex takes this as an opportunity to dig deeper into Jamie. Despite how scary the first experience of Jamie floating Corby in front of Maggie and the other. Alex almost feel disappointed that she missed that.

"So Jamie, what kind of magic trick do you have up your sleeves?" Jamie is sitting on the floor next to Gertrude playing with her blocks.

Jamie looks up at Alex. "Mmm. Hug?" She says. She outstretched her arms until Alex picked her up and wrapped her arms around the tiny girl.

"Aww. I'm pretty sure it's not one of your powers but I'll take it." Alex says as she holds Jamie tighter. She can feel the girl burrow her head into her chest and knows that this little one is sleepy. "Ok I guess we can take a little nap before Evie wakes up." She lays down on the couch pulling a blanket over them.

 

* * *

 

The new case that Maggie is working on has brought her back to the NCPD. She was a little nervous at first but her old co-workers welcomed her with open arms. Maggie knows how much cops hate federal agents and mostly sharing cases with them so it was a welcome surprise when they were more than happy to work with her. Sure there were a few grumbles when she used the federal agent card, but mostly everything went smoothly.

"So...did I hear right?" Detective Mason saddles up next to her.

"Hear what?"

"That someone is planning on breaking Lillian Luthor out of prison? Your prison, that's why your here right?"

"Where did you hear that?" Maggie is completely unaware of what she is referring to. She's heard no such rumors. Her brain quickly wonders if Alex knows about this.

"Oh, that's all of my alien CI's are talking about these days. They are worried, you know. Not really knowing what she's capable of this time around."

"Well they should. Who knows what Lillian has going through that deranged mind of hers." Another detective, Detective Wilson chimes in.

"There's no way..." Maggie begins.

"Come on, Sawyer. Don't be one of them. You were a cop so I know you still have the instincts for this. You know how these things usually go. And besides if it's not true why they are tighten up security around her?"

"And how on earth could you possibly know that?"

"I have my sources..."

"So me, who works there, has no single clue about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe someone is keeping you out of the loop." Detective Nelson shrugs.

"Imagine. Someone keeping our Maggie Sawyer out of the loop? I shiver at that thought alone." Detective Wilson dramatically shivers.

There is absolutely no way Alex would keep all of this to herself...would she? Honestly, Maggie knows it is not beyond Alex's at all to not tell her about this. Maggie can hear Alex saying that she doesn't want her to worry, that she has everything under control. Alex has done very well of keeping her work life just that and yes with the addition of Jamie and Evelyn being sick, it wasn't very hard to do.

Maggie hasn't been much of involved with anything over the past month or so. But honestly, she can't help but be more worried than ever. If Cadmus is back no one is truly safe and does this mean that Jeremiah will pop back up just to cause havoc in his family lives again.

 

* * *

 

During Evelyn's stay at home after having her tonsils removed, she is being spoiled left and right by Kara and Alice. Alex and Maggie tried to stop them but by the time they did, the damaged had already been done.

Today, Evelyn had asked Alex to do a science project with her. The project was bought by Alice who thought it would be a good way for her and Evelyn to bond before her work got in the way. After it was just left sitting in a storage box for the last few months, Evelyn has decided to do the project with Alex instead.

"Can we make it go BOOM?" Evelyn asks overly excited for the mess that they have been making, while wearing safety glasses that is beyond adorable. Alex may have gotten Evelyn and Jamie mini lab coats and glasses for this experiment. She couldn't help but get excited that her daughters could possibly follow in her footsteps.

Alex might have taken several pictures of Evelyn and Jamie and sent them to Maggie which may or may not distract her wife from doing her job at the DEO.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because it will be fun!"

"That's not how science projects are done. If you blow things up, that means you made a mistake."

"But...mama said I can make it boom!" Evelyn pouts.

"BOOM." squeals Jamie as she continues with her LEGO pieces.

Alex can't help but laugh. "And mama still thinks after all these years I'll let her have a flash grenade."

"But mama is working with you? Can't she have a flash grenade now?"

"What has she gotten you as her flash grenade support staff, but no baby not on my watch. Honestly she is more of a kid than you if I let her have that flash grenade."

"Maybe I can have this go boom and mama can make her grenade go bang?!"

"And what do you think will happen?"

"It will be like a disco!"

Alex laughs. "And who will clean up the mess?"

"You will!"

"So you and mama get to have all the fun and I'm left cleaning your mess?"

"Yes."

"What do you think, Jamie?" Alex turns to look at the toddler who has been playing Lego on the floor and floating them around when she thought Alex wasn't watching. "You're going to help me clean up their mess or you will join them instead?"

"Help mommy." Jamie says as she floats one of the Legos to Alex and she takes it.

"Thank you baby. At least one of my kids will be the responsible one."

"But...Jamie floated Corby." Evelyn pouts.

Kissing Evelyn on the forehead. "Don't worry baby you are just as responsible even more so since you are the big sister. You remember everything I told you about being the big sister?" Evelyn nods furiously.

"Yes, I'm gonna be the best big sister ever. Even better than you and auntie Kara."

"That's right baby, your already an awesome big sister."

"Jamie still did float Corby."

"And nothing happened to him. Jamie was careful with him and then she put him back on the ground." Alex says. "I think Jamie will be very good with her powers, she probably won't cause much trouble."

"Mommy!!" Evelyn yells, while Jamie starts to float their science project.

"Jamie, no!" Alex yells a little too late before everything goes boom with blue smoke covering them.

 

* * *

 

Maggie makes her way back to DEO headquarters. She sends Kara a text to stop by when she has a moment from Catco. She's not trying to invade Alex's privacy but she just wants to know if Kara has heard anything about Lillian. Maybe Lena has mentioned something.

"Agent Sawyer, what did you find out from the NCPD?" Agent Vasquez asks.

"Lots actually. I can really use some of their resources for my Alien protection act that I'm trying to get more precincts to get on board with. I'm thinking once a month we set up a meeting with one representative from each unit and the volunteers that we do get can go out and patrol one day a week to start off with. At least until we can get some actual funding in high danger areas."

"That's great work Agent Sawyer, your work will make us all proud." Says Vasquez.

"Thanks. Listen they also mentioned some other interesting information about Lillian Luthor." Maggie watches Vasquez's expression. She stays pretty neutral aside from her eyes.

"Yea, we've been monitoring that situation."

"What does Director Danvers know about this?"

"There is not a thing that happens in the DEO with the Director knowing about it, of course she knows and she has given her orders."

Not really trying to be upset but Maggie is feeling a little hurt that Alex would keep this from her. Vasquez can see her discomfort.

"Look Maggie, off the record. She's not outright keeping this from you. She has direct orders from the president and all of this is on a strictly need to know basis. Once she gets a handle on things she will brief everyone with what happens next. But we are also planning for nothing to go wrong. There's no need to get everyone all excited if Lillian continues to waste away inside of a cell."

"Thanks Vas." Maggie makes her way to her office. She feels a little bit better about the situation but at the same time she doesn't. Alex doesn't have to deal with this all on her own. More than the DEO stuff she just wonders how Alex is doing with all this emotionally. Alex has been very careful with her drinking. Most times not even having a drink once she's home. If she's not drinking and they haven't really been having sex. Maggie wonders how Alex is dealing with everything. It will only be a matter of time before Alex really loses her shit. Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"You rang Maggie?" Says an incoming Kara.

"Hey, I was just wondering how Alex has been at work and stuff. I can tell she been really stressed just about everything it seems and we can't really talk about it all at home."

Kara frowns slightly. "She's ok...I think. Yea stressed about everything. I guess you guys really haven't had a moment to breathe."

"Yea, two little ones at home can make your life very hectic." Kara says.

"That indeed. So now I have a question for Kara Danvers famous reporter."

"Shoot."

"Have you heard anything about Lillian Luthor?"

"Actually yea, Lena has been freaking out over it. She's visited her mother a few times and she is just as mean and hateful as always. Lena thinks these are all rumors that her mother have circulated to cause a panic, because with all the extra security measures being taken surrounding her, there's really no way that she can get out."

"I'm hoping it's just that, rumors, but Alex hasn't mentioned it to me yet so I don't know how serious of a threat it is yet."

"Serious, because it's Lillian Luthor but on the bottom scale of how she's actually going to be able to do it. And don't worry about Alex. I think she's been doing well considering everything that's happened lately."

"Thanks Kara, you should try and come over to dinner tonight. The girls miss you."

"I can't tonight but soon. I promise."

 

* * *

 

Maggie normally gets to come home after a tiring day of work to her wife and kids being adorable but today, today was different. When she got home, Bella was barking uncontrollably and when she goes to see what's going on, she is greeted by a mess in Alex's home lab slash office. Almost everything is covered in blue dust including her three loved ones.

"Why are my wife and kids blue?"

"It's all Jamie's fault." Evelyn points at Jamie.

"I go boom!"Jamie laughs.

"Okay. From now on we are going to have a rule about making science projects go boom." Alex says as she tries to brush off blue dust from her hair.

At this point Maggie could no longer hold in her laughter. After everyone calms down, Maggie goes to clean up Evelyn and Jamie. Leaving Alex alone to deal with the mess of her office.

"This is so gonna suck." She says to herself. An idea comes to her head and she grabs her cell phone typing out a quick message and she waits a few minutes.

"Whoa...what the heck happened here?" Kara dressed in her Supergirl suit come in through the balcony window that Alex office has. It's still a quick way for Kara to come and go.

"Yea our little experiment didn't go over so well and now I'm asking my dearest sister for some help in cleaning up the matter."

"You said you had an emergency Alex."

"Yes a cleaning emergency. You know how I get. I won't be able to sleep for days until all this is cleaned up and it will literally take me days to clean up this entire mess."

"Well first." Kara takes out her phone and snaps several photos of a blue Alex Danvers. "I think I just found my new screensaver."

"You better not!" Alex says trying to be threatening but knowing that she can't.

"You want my help right?"

Pouting "yes please."

Nodding. Kara quickly goes to work and in under two minutes Alex office is back in its original form.

"I owe you so much."

"Yea, you do, now go get yourself cleaned up before you mess up all of my hard work. I have to go but I'll call you later to hear all about how this exactly happened."

"Love you Kar." Alex says watching her sister take flight.

Maggie decides to leave the girls to play in Evelyn's room. She goes to check on Alex who she hears is in the shower. Maggie goes into the bathroom and peeks at her wife.

"Hey, you missed a spot." Maggie says as she cleans up a spot on Alex's face with a wet cloth before stealing a kiss from her wife.

"Thank you." Alex smiles.

"I walked past your office, it got cleaned awfully fast. Almost as if you had magical powers." Maggie says playfully.

"Fine, Kara cleaned it up for me. It would have taken me forever. It only took her two minutes."

"I get it babe. Who would have thought that none of our kids would have your nerd genes."

"I'm working on it. In fact Evelyn was on course until you came along."

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence?"

"I'm saying you were the one who made her think it would be so much fun for a science project to go boom instead."

"Because it's the truth." Maggie says and Alex let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're lucky I love you so damn much Sawyer."

"Hmmm. I love you too." Alex pulls her in for another kiss and tries to deepen it before Maggie pulls away. "You know that we can't because in about two minutes someone is gonna call our names."

"I know you're right, but I just missed you so damn much today."

"I know the feeling Danvers, maybe we can get the girls into bed early tonight."

"That would be lovely." Alex says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Jamie being super adorable and yeah. Cadmus. Brace yourself for angst that will come as we try to finish the Cadmus storyline that has been forgotten. As always, don't forget to drop a comment because we love to hear your thought and also get to follow us on Twitter @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	5. Home Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I want to say this chapter is going to be another fluff, you guys must have figured out your luck will run out eventually. But don't worry, we will slowly get you back to angst.

The last few days have been crazy for Maggie at work and at home. After her recent discovery that Cadmus could be back she has been in high alert. She hasn't had the time to sit down and talk to Alex about it yet. Mostly because Alex has done a great job of distracting her and also Evelyn and Jamie instantly rush her once she gets home for a bedtime story or something. 

Maggie knows sooner or later she needs to have a talk with Alex. Well actually she maybe will speak to Director Danvers about it. If it's strictly a work situation maybe it won't escalate. That's definitely not something she's missed while working with Alex. 

Tomorrow is supposed to be Alex first day back from her days off and it will be their first day working together after a week of taking care of Evelyn. Evelyn has recovered nicely and is eager to get back into her routine of a half day of school and seeing her friends at daycare. 

It's going to be hard for them and the kids to adjust to their old routine again after a week full of family time and for them to bond as a family of four. That is not something they are looking forward to this morning. Jamie will miss being surrounded by her family and playing with Evelyn throughout her day. 

Alex wakes up to Maggie placing soft kisses along her shoulder. Maggie's arm rests around Alex's stomach, holding her close, and Alex smiles. She always loves waking up to this. More often than not, she is always the one who wakes up first. When Maggie occasionally wakes before her, she always makes it worth her while and Alex wishes she could wake up late every day. But of course she needs to be a responsible adult instead. 

"Morning, beautiful." Maggie says before she catches her lips for a short but heated kiss. 

"Mmm. Morning." The younger woman smiles. She is still asks herself every morning what she did to deserve this beauty in front of her.

"Think we have a few more minutes before our daughters wake up?" 

"I doubt it but that's a risk I am most definitely willing to take." Alex says as she pulls Maggie in for another kiss. 

"Oh, really?" Maggie tilts her head. 

"I can never get enough of you Maggie Sawyer, and it's been awhile for us." Alex starts rubbing the sensitive area on Maggie's back. 

"How are you so good at distracting me Danvers?" 

"Years of practice. Now will you shut up and kiss me?” 

"Very little patience Director." Maggie smirks and allows herself to be pulled down.

 

* * *

 

They may be running a little late this morning after that distraction might have gotten them out of bed a little later than normal. Surprisingly the girls also slept in late, making for a very interesting morning indeed. As Maggie is trying to make something quick for breakfast, Alex is busy dressing Evelyn and Jamie for the day. Kara comes in through the window with breakfast. 

"Someone order breakfast?" Kara says as Alex gives Maggie a look. 

"What? I didn't call her. I swear." Maggie says. 

"Does either of you have to call me first before I can come in with breakfast? Especially when you have my two favorite girls?" Kara asks. 

"Only if there's something you want, Kara." Alex answers. 

"Aunt Kara! Did you get me a sprinkle donut?" Evelyn asks. 

"Of course I did!" Pulling out the donuts from the bag. "I bought one for Jamie too." 

"Kara! That is not a healthy breakfast, Jamie is only one. she can't have a donut for breakfast!" Alex rubs her temple as the doorbell ring. Alex is not regretting staying in bed with Maggie. She really did need to be close to her wife right now. But she can slowly start to feel her anxiety rising as they become later and later into the day. 

"I definitely must have missed the memo about us having a breakfast party." Maggie says as she opens the door to Alice and Sydney. 

"Hope we are not late." Alice says. 

"You're just in time." Says Kara

"In time for what?" Alex and Maggie say at the same time. 

"Soo... I called Vazquez to let her know that the two of you will have the day off today..." Kara says, getting ready for what she knows will be anger coming from her older sister.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Alex is all but yelling. "You can't just do that." 

"Umm. I did?" 

"KARA!" 

"What? You two needed some alone time and I thought today would be perfect. Don't worry about National City, Supergirl has got it covered..." Kara stops herself as she realized there are two people in the room that has no idea whatsoever that she's Supergirl. Sometimes she's getting a bit tired of lying to the people around her even if it's for their own good. 

"I mean I have a good feeling that Supergirl will make sure that the city won't go down in flames today and it's not like Vazquez will let anything happen at the DEO. She's more a stickler for the rules than you and that's saying something." 

Alex starts pacing around the room, feeling her anger boiling. Kara has crossed so many lines. She knows that her sister means well but she shouldn't be stepping into her business and the DEO is her business.

"You could have given us a heads-up you know." Maggie says as she knows Alex is by now either to mad to talk or she just completely lost for words at what her little sister just did. 

"But...a spontaneous trip is the best kind of trip!" 

"I...maybe for a couple of hours and then we can go back to work?" Maggie suggests looking over at her wife. 

"No, none of that. I've given you two the day off." Kara argues.  
   
"You're not the boss of me, missy." Alex and Kara are ready for a standoff before Maggie gets in between them.  
   
"How about a compromise? We take a few hours riding our bikes, just the two of us and then we will see? If there's nothing else to do, we go back to work if not then I guess we enjoy the day just the two of us?" Maggie suggests. Alex just continues to shake her head and pace the floor. 

"And don't worry about Evelyn and Jamie. We are here to look after them." Sydney chimes in. 

"It has been awhile since I've take Evelyn to the zoo and I'm pretty sure Jamie is going to be just as excited as her big sister." Alice adds. She sees the look that Alex is giving her right now. "I mean all of this will take place after she gets out of school at 12."

Alex still can't speak, it's all happening too fast. Being late, having a briefing with the Vice President on the updates on Lillian and anyone who had ties to Cadmus, including where they are on trying to track down her father. She can feel the tightness in her chest and she knows that she needs to calm down now. 

"I can't." Alex manages to get out. 

"Alex I know your a crazy workaholic, but I'm sure the team can handle it one more day." Alice Says. Alice isn't trying to overstep any boundaries but she is also worried about her friend and even though they haven't been as close as they once were. She can still tell when Alex is almost to her breaking point. 

Maggie takes hold of Alex's hand and turns her around so she's facing her. 

"It can't be all bad? We can take a ride on the bike around town? See where the road takes us?" 

Alex takes a step back from Maggie. She doesn't mean to move so quickly. She can see the look on Maggie's face. Alex can't think about that right now. It feels like she can hardly breathe. 

"Alex." Kara moves in front of her and just for show, places her hand on her chest. "Your heart beat is going crazy. Can you take a deep breath for me?" 

The tears start to form in her eyes. Alex shakes her head no. She can't breathe. 

"Alice, Sydney please take the girls into the other room." Maggie says knowing that she needs to get this situation under control quickly before Alex passes out. The two women remove the girls. Alice knowing that Alex wouldn't want them to see her like that. 

"Alex you need to calm down, it sounds like your heart is about to come through your chest." Says Kara. 

"I….." wheezing "can't" in one quick motion Kara has her sister sitting on the couch. Maggie coming to kneel in front of her. Maggie knows that Alex is getting further and further away from them as she can start to see the beads of sweat on her forehead. 

"Baby, hey. It's just me ok. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do today. You're safe. We are all safe." Maggie places Alex hand on her chest. "You feel that, try and match my breathing." Alex just nods unable to talk. 

"This is just temporary Al, you're gonna get through this and everything is going to be fine." Maggie watches as Alex eyes begin to focus on her. "That's it baby, you're doing so good. Hey, you know we have to start planning something for Jamie's birthday. She's gonna be two soon. You think Evelyn would want to help?"

Alex gets out a barely manageable, "Yea." 

"I think so too." Maggie nods at Kara who points that she's going into the other room as well. 

After a few more minutes of Maggie saying more soothing words. Alex starts to really come down from her panic attack. 

"I'm sorry." She says. 

"Oh no baby, you didn't do anything wrong. This is not your fault." 

Alex starts to full on cry. "Who has a panic attack when someone is trying to do something nice for them." 

"Alex no, you've been under a lot of stress lately and of course something like this would push you over the edge." Maggie pulls her crying wife into her. She continues to hold her while she gets all of her pent up emotions out. It's not until Maggie hears soft snoring that she notices that Alex has fallen asleep. She gently lays her down on the couch and pulls the blanket over her. Maggie walks out but gently closes the pocket doors that blocks off the rest of the room, so that Alex can sleep. 

"How is she? I am so sorry I didn't think she would respond like that. She hasn't had a panic attack in awhile. At least that I know of."

"She's gonna be fine Kara. You couldn't have known. It's not your fault. She's just putting a lot on herself right now." Looks around. "Where are Alice and Evelyn?" 

"Alice took Evie to school so that she wouldn't be late. She should be back any moment though." Sydney says. "So do you want us to stay or go?" 

"I want you guys to stay, we will continue with the plans that you guys made. I'm more convinced that Alex needs to get away even if it's just for a couple of hours. She won't sleep too long. After she has an episode she is usually pretty high energy." 

"Ok, I'm gonna call Vazquez's and just confirm everything."

 

* * *

 

It's been a couple of hours now, Alex gave Maggie very little trouble when she told her that they would indeed be taking the day off together. Alex just mumbles something about "damn dimples," and went and got dressed. 

They enjoyed the few hours it took riding up to Midvale. They both feel completely free when they are on their bikes. Of course Alex was the one to initiate the race once they got to the back roads. Maggie can already tell this little trip is helping her wife feel better. 

Alex had surprised her when she said that she just wanted to go out surfing. The few waves that Alex caught make her feel like a different person. Maggie watches her surf for a good 45 minutes before Alex comes out. 

They have been sitting on the beach for about an hour or so, Maggie has just been listening to her wife talking about random stuff as Alex rests her head on her shoulder, enjoying the wind blowing through their hair without any other worry in the world. 

Maggie has been waiting for the right time to bring up the thing that has been bugging her, so she just decides to let it out. 

"Alex. Can we talk?" 

"We are talking?" 

"You know that's not what I meant." 

"What's to talk about?" 

"Alex. I need to know if I should be worried about this Lillian Luthor rumor that is going around." 

Alex really isn't surprised. She knew her wife was bound to find out, and have been waiting for her to bring it up. "Right now it's just that. A rumor." 

"You and I know that you're lying."

"Maggie right now, she's still behind bars. She's getting no visitors and is under 24 hour surveillance." Alex has wracked her brain over too many different scenarios to figure out how she would actually do it.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me about this Alex?"

"I didn't want to tell you about this because you're just going to worry and there's no reason for it." 

"I know you, Alex. I know that when you're keeping things from me, you're about to do something stupid." 

"Can we please talk about something else? We are supposed to be enjoying the day together. Not talking about work." 

"This is the only way for me to get you to talk to me." 

"That's not true." 

"Isn't it? You keep changing the subject when you knew I was trying to bring this up. You did every little thing you could do to take my mind off it but I have had enough. Look at me Alex. Do I need to be worry?" 

Alex just stays silence. Looking at the ground instead of her wife. Picking at the sand. 

"Do I need to worry that you're going to throw yourself into this case? Because you and I know that if Lillian gets out, Cadmus will be back and I know that you're not going to care about anything but finding your father." 

"He's my father, Maggie! You told me, it's a ride or die." 

"What about Evelyn and Jamie? What about me?" 

"Don't you dare..." Alex can't believe that Maggie would throw her family in her face. 

"I almost lost you when you went after Cadmus in the first place. If it wasn't for Kara finding her inner strength to stop the spaceship, we would have never gotten the chance to exchange I love you." 

"It's not going to be like that." 

"Alex. I can't lose you. I can't do this, raising our daughters without you. I know that you want to find your father but at what cost? No cost is worth losing you." 

"Look Maggie, I can sit here and say that nothing is going to happen to me. You and I both know I can't make that promise. You can't sit here and tell me that if Cadmus came back you wouldn't give your life to protect our family." 

"I would." 

"I know, every day when we leave the house I am very aware that we might not make it home that night. That it could be the last time we see our girls, or tell each other that we love one another."

"Maggie baby, yes I would love to find my dad, but not at the expense of my family. If my father is still working with Cadmus that makes them that much more dangerous. I want to protect the people that I love, that's all I'm trying to do here and I would give my life for any of you." Alex doesn't share that she is scared that her dad is dead, and if he is. She doesn't know how she will be able to pull herself back together this time. 

She can see the conflicting emotions on Maggie's face. "I can promise you this though, as long as I have a breath in my body I will come home to you Maggie. I will always come home to you." She pulls the smaller woman into her. "I love you."

 

* * *

 

The few hours turn to almost a day before Alex and Maggie finally decided to ride back home. They managed to grab dinner before arriving home in time for Evelyn and Jamie's bed time. 

"How was your day?" Alice asks. 

"Amazing." Alex smiles. "Thank you." 

"Yes, Thank you for doing this." Maggie says. 

"Anytime." Sydney says before she and Alice say goodbye to the kids. 

After they see Alice and Sydney out, it's time for bed. 

"Mama. Can you read me a bedtime story?" Evelyn asks. 

"Of course I can. What about you Jamie?" Maggie turns to look at Jamie who decided to walk back to her room before walking back with a book in hand.

"Story?" Jamie says as she holds out the book to Alex. 

"You don't want to hear the bedtime story with Evelyn?" Alex asks as she kneels down in front of Jamie. 

"No. I want you." 

"Umm. I think Jamie is mad at me." Evelyn says, fidgeting. 

"Why?" 

"I yelled at her because she broke Bubbles tank when she floated her around." 

Maggie watches Alex goes into Evelyn's bedroom, clearly to check on that rainbow shark Maggie got Evelyn as her first pet. Maggie then kneels in front of Evelyn so that they are eye level. 

"What did we say about yelling at your little sister?" 

"That I shouldn't?"

"Listen, I know that it can be frustrating but you're her big sister. She just doesn't understand yet and you have to teach her." Maggie explains and Evelyn nods her head in understanding. 

"How is that fish anyway?" 

"Aunt Sydney went to the pet store to buy her a new tank and Aunt Alice made sure everything was correct." 

"Everything seems to be in order." Says Alex when she came back from Evelyn's room. 

"See, everything turn out to be okay." 

"I'm sorry." 

"I know you're little Sparrow." Maggie wraps Evelyn in a hug. 

"Can I have one too?" Jamie says as she walks to them. 

"Come here. You too, Alex." 

This is Maggie wants to end every night, just her and her girls. 

 They are pulled out of their moment by Alex cell phone going off. She answers.

"Danvers."

"Ma'am, she's out. She's escaped." 

"What?"

"I'm reviewing all the cameras but Lillian is gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...from the get go we already build for this day to come, to Lillian to get out of the prison and that's also means Cadmus is back. Be very ready about all the angst we are going to pull. Because this might be the biggest one yet. On other note, I just want to let you guys know that if you heard what happened and are feeling down right now, know that Sanvers will always live in our heart and I know that every Sanvers fanfics writers out there is keeping Sanvers story alive. They can't take that away no matter how hard they try. But if you need a shoulder to lean on, you can either comment here or find us on Twitter @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	6. A Storm Is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready or not, the dominos effect is starting to take place. Honestly, we are not entirely sure if we are even ready. Well ready or not, it's happening.

Alex has been pacing around the living room ever since she got the call from the DEO. Maggie ended up having to put their kids to bed as Alex is trying to calm herself down. But when Maggie got out of Evelyn's room, Alex is in the kitchen, about to pour herself a glass of whiskey.

"This is what happens when I'm not at work when I should be." Alex says before she stops herself from pouring the bottle of whiskey like she's thought better off it.

"Shh. The kids are sleeping." Maggie closes the distances between her and her wife.

Maggie was about to take Alex's hand when she pulled away. "I have to go to the DEO."

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"Are you insane? Of course I have to go in. The president is going to want answers and since no one can give them to me. I have to go and find them." Alex starts grabbing her things. She can feel how angry she is but also how worried she is also starting to become. She's not completely caught off guard. No matter what efforts she put forth, she always knew there was a chance that Lillian could still get out.

Maggie throws her hands up in frustration. "Alex."

Ignoring whatever her wife plans to say. "You should stay here with the kids. I promise I'll call you in the morning." Alex gives Maggie a peck on the cheek.

"Alex..." Maggie knows there's no point in trying to argue right now as she watches Alex leaves.

Maggie herself does not feel good about the situation. The same questions she had before are now more relevant in her mind. She is also worried about her wife. She just wishes she knew what Lillian was up too, it's not like she expects her to just ride off in the sunset. Maggie sighs and heads over to the counter and drinks the glass of scotch herself.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, after waking up the kids, Maggie shoots out a quick text to Alice to see if she could come and pick the kids up.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." She says when she opens the door while trying to make sure the kids are ready.

"Don't worry about it." Alice can sense the tension in the house, and knows it's more than likely work related.

"I wouldn't have called you this early but I'm worried about Alex."

"Like Alice said, don't worry about it. We will go grab breakfast on our way to drop them off at school and daycare." Says Sydney who is now helping Jamie with her clothes. Maggie honestly has no idea when she got there and honestly this morning has been quite chaotic.

Jamie was more whiny than usual as Alex wasn't there to get her dressed. Alex sings five little ducks with Jamie and it just makes Jamie's face light up in the mornings.

"Mama, where is mommy?" Asks Evelyn. Shaking Maggie from her thoughts.

"She had to leave early today but she told me to give you two a hug once you wake up." Maggie proceeds to give her daughters hug. "And Aunt Alice and Sydney are going to drop you off today. I promise, mommy and I will come pick up the two of you this evening.”

"Okay." Nods Evelyn who makes her way over to Alice.

"We will go have breakfast at that favorite diner of yours." Promises Alice as she senses Evelyn's  hesitation.

"Yes!" Now Evelyn is all excited.

Maggie breathes a little sigh of relief as Evelyn is on board but that relief quickly vanishes as Jamie starts wailing. "Shh Jamie it's going to be ok."

Jamie continues to cry "mommy."

Maggie knows how attached Jamie has become to Alex, but she didn't think it would be this bad this morning. "I know baby, I know you miss mommy. Your gonna see her soon." Maggie's words do nothing to soothe the toddler.

Evelyn walks over to where Jamie is sitting in her car seat. Evelyn whispers something into her sister's ear. Evelyn slowly wipes the tears rolling down the small girls face. After a couple of minutes Jamie quiets down. The adults just watch in shock as Evelyn helps soothe her sister. Evelyn then runs off into Jamie's room. She comes back out with Bear, who is Jamie's favorite stuffed animal panda that Alex had gotten for her.

"Ok she's good now, we can go." Says a smiling Evelyn.

"Mija what did you say to her."

"I just told her what mommy always says to her."

Maggie tries to think about what Alex says to Jamie but her mind is currently drawing a blank. "Ok well I love you both." placing a kiss on both of her girls forehead.

After making sure Alice and Sydney have no problems handling the kids, she's ready to leave and head straight to the DEO when her phone rings.

_"How's my favorite niece doing?"_ Comes the other voice from the line that instantly calms Maggie instantly.

"Hey aunt Isa." Normally Maggie is ecstatic to hear from her aunt but today she's only feeling anxious.

_"What's wrong?"_ Her aunt can instantly tell when there is something not right.

"What? How did you know that something is wrong?"

_"Oh mija, I always know when something is wrong. I usually just wait for you to call me."_

"It's nothing..." Maggie tries, knowing that her aunt will see right through her.

_"Well if you don't want to talk right now, that's fine. The real reason why I called is because your Uncle Joel and I are heading to National City tomorrow. I know this is a surprise, but your Uncle Joel’s best friend son is getting married there. So we thought we might as well spend the rest of the week with you, if you don't mind, that is. Also your Uncle might have screwed up the hotel reservation."_

_"No I did not."_ Maggie can hear her uncle's voice in the background.

Maggie quickly thinks, she can't say the timing is great but she always welcomes the chance to spend some time with her aunt. "Of course we won't mind. Evelyn is going to be so happy to see you and I can't wait for you to meet Jamie. Listen, I'd love to talk to you some more but I really should be heading off to work right now. I'll call you back later, okay?"

_"Stay safe, alright?"_

"Always." Maggie ends the call and heads to the DEO.

 

* * *

 

This wasn't the morning Alice expected when she woke up in Sydney's arms but when Maggie texted her for help, she didn't hesitate to head over and she's thankful that Sydney is starting to warm up to both Evelyn and Jamie. Well for the latter, somehow Jamie always prefers Sydney than Alice.

Evelyn's screech of excitement was barely containable when Sydney's stopped at her favorite diner place. To think a few years ago, or at least what Alice thinks felt like a lifetime ago. In a sense it was a lifetime ago, this diner was the place that Evelyn first met Maggie and how that day has forever changed each and every one of them.

"I want blueberries pancakes and french toast!"

"The big question is can you finish it? Your mommy is not here for you to sneakily drop it on her plate, you know." Says Alice.

"I think Jamie wants fruity waffles." Says Sydney as she's playing tug of war with Jamie over the menu.

"You okay there, babe?" Alice chuckles.

"Oh, I'm fine. Jamie thought she should pick what I should eat for breakfast instead." Says Sydney as Jamie points to her the fruity waffles.

"Yes, yes. You are getting those. Now can I please order for myself now, please?" Seemingly satisfied, Jamie lets Sydney have the menu. "Thank you."

"Well if I can't have pancakes and french toast, can we go to the zoo after school today?" Evelyn is trying to barter.

"No. We already visited the zoo yesterday."

"But..." Evelyn starts to give Alice her best puppy dog eyes and Sydney has to look away.

"That might work with your moms, but not me." Says Alice and Evelyn pouts.

"Mommmmmy." Jamie starts to babble.

Sydney wipes some of the hair out of Jamie's face. "I know you miss your mom sweetie, you will see her soon. I promise."

 

* * *

 

Maggie gets to the DEO in record time and a few confused agents look at her sideways as she runs through the DEO looking for Alex. Maggie spots Winn first and decides to ask him.

"Agent Sawyer, you wanna slow down there a second." Winn says.

"Winn. Where's Alex?"

"Umm. I think she's with Brainy. They have been going over the security videos for the last few hours. She has agents going in and out, even under the cell to see if we can find anything that points to how she got out. She was there one moment and gone the next."

Brainy was an addition to the team after Mon El had returned to the future. Winn was offered to go with him and Imra, but quite surprisingly, Winn turned it down. To be honest, everyone is happy that Winn stayed. Even if Brainy can do Winn's work faster, having the two of them is better than having just one.

"How long have you been here?" Asks Maggie as she realized Winn has been yawning and looks entirely too tired.

"I haven't left since my shift yesterday. Just my luck Lillian decided to break out of prison just as my shift was about to end."

"Listen, why don't you get a few hours of sleep in the bunk bed? We need you to be fresh if we are going to figure this out. I'll make sure to send an agent in if anything important comes up. In the meantime I'm sure Brainy can handle things."

"Thanks."

"Wait. Before you leave. Any idea where Alex is?"

"I suggested you try her office."

When Maggie is getting closer to Alex office, she hears her yell.

"How the hell did this happen?" Screams Alex.

"We are still not any closer to figuring it out." Brainy says. "I'm waiting for the cell samples to come back, to see if anything on a molecular level changed."

"Everyone is doing their best..." Agent Vazquez says.

"If this is our best, then we need to be better! This is not supposed to happen!" Yells Alex and Agent Vazquez flinches.

"I'm sorry, Director Danvers."

Maggie sensing Alex is about to say something that she will regret later, bravely steps into Alex's office without knocking. Alex was about to yell when she sees who it is and stops short.

"Agent Sawyer. What are you doing here this early?" Maggie could hear the annoyance in Alex's voice.

"I thought I'd come into help. Evelyn and Jamie are with Alice and Sydney."

"Give us the room." Brainy and Vasquez goes to leave out. "But get all of the agents together for a briefing in 10 minutes."

"Yes Director."

"Alex,"

"Maggie I'm so not in the mood for whatever you are about to say to me."

"Alex."

Turning sharply, looking directly into her wife's eyes. "No, don't you understand what's happening here? I should have been working yesterday. I knew I needed to be here and no one would even listen to me and now one of the most dangerous people in National City has escaped. A woman who hates and wants to eviscerate the world of them."

"Alex I know who Lillian is."

"Do you Maggie? Because I now have an Alien daughter at home to think about. So any threat that Lillian makes is a threat against our daughter. I have to do whatever I can to protect her." Alex walks away from Maggie and to the door. "I expect to see you at the briefing."

Maggie takes a deep breath. She saw the intensity in Alex eyes. Maggie didn't put the pieces together about Jamie. She should have. She just thought that Alex was focused on this case because of her father. But Maggie could see in Alex eyes that it was a mother's love that was fueling her. That only bring Maggie's anxiety level higher, there is going to be nothing she can say to help calm Alex down while she is like this.

 

* * *

 

Maggie has been working with Kara for the past few hours and Maggie knows Kara is itching to ask her something and to be honest, she is quite surprised that little Danvers could hold out this long before asking her.

"I heard you came in early today. Just in time to stop Alex from yelling at Agent Vazquez and Brainy."

"I had to considering Alex wouldn't let me come with her last night. Let's just say it was a restless night. Good thing Alice and Sydney were more than happy to take care of the kids this morning."

"Oh I was with them when they took Evelyn and Jamie to the zoo. They are such a cute couple."

"I actually have a feeling they are getting pretty serious."

"Well good for them and for you and Alex too considering now there's nothing getting between you two."

"Here's hoping." Maggie says with a sigh.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just that Lillian has got Alex all worked up and I know how serious this is, but you know your sister, she won't take care of herself at all. Jamie was so upset this morning that Alex wasn't there."

"I know this can and probably will be a difficult time, until Alex tracks down Lillian, but just know that she is only doing this so that she can keep everyone safe."

"I know and I love that about Alex, there's just so much going on. I can't really figure her out at the moment."

"Well I am here, for whatever you guys need."

 

* * *

 

Maggie goes home alone tonight. She doesn't know how she will explain to Jamie that Alex won't be home this evening. Fortunately for her by the time she gets home both of the girls are already fast asleep.

"How did you get them to bed without Alex being here?"

"It wasn't easy but when you have super speed it tends to tire out the kids easily. I just kept them busy. We took Gertrude."

"You mean Bella."

"Fine, Bella to the park. Introduced her to some new dog pals. And I chased the kids around. We came back I feed them lots of food. Don't worry, no sugar. Then we played hide and seek until I found Jamie passed out in the closet. It was the most adorable thing ever."

"Thank you so much Kara."

"Hey, it's the least I can do. It's better than being at the DEO, with Alex looking at me like she could throw me into outer space."

"Yea she's definitely a little angry at us."

Nodding. "I've gotta go, just yell if you need anything."

 

* * *

 

The next day, Maggie is pleasantly surprised to find both of her daughters already up and dressed for the day. Having their breakfast with.

"Alex." She says quite surprised to see her wife.

The younger woman looks over at her and continues to feed their youngest. "I told you I would be home this morning to be with the girls. I wouldn't break a promise to them. Besides I've missed my girls."

"I wuvvv you." Jamie gurgles.

"That's right sweet girl, I love you too." Looking over at her eldest. "I also love my big girl. You were so helpful this morning. Thank you." Placing a kiss on top of Evelyn's head.

"Your welcome mommy, we missed you too specially Jamie." Evelyn says.

Maggie notices that her wife is already dressed and ready to go. She can tell by looking at Alex that she hasn't slept yet. "Are you going to get any rest Alex?"

"I'm fine."

"I can get the girls off to school and you can sleep."

"I'm fine Maggie, besides I'm taking them to the DEO daycare. I don't want them so far away in case something happens in the city."

"Understood just give me 10 minutes and we can go."

Alex just nods and continues to get the kids things packed up.

 

* * *

 

Maggie gets out of the DEO during her lunch break to pick up Aunt Isa and Uncle Joel from the airport.

"This is the last time I'll let your uncle handle the hotel reservation." Aunt Isa says as soon as they get into the car.

"What? It wasn't my fault!" Says Uncle Joel and Aunt Isa roll her eyes at her husband.

"Anyway the plan was to stay at the hotel for the wedding and then we will come visit. But of course your Uncle can't even book the hotel on the correct date. By the time I realized this, all the nearby hotels were booked solid. Just our luck."

"Hey at least we get to stay with Maggie and her family." Uncle Joel chimes in.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just sorry that you two picked the wrong week to come. We are a bit busy at work right now."

"Oh don't worry about us. Just go on with your usual day. We will be fine."

"Evelyn might be okay to stay with you two once I pick her up from daycare but I'm not sure about Jamie. She needs a little time to get comfortable with new people."

"I understand. I'm sure Evelyn can help keep us occupied for the rest of the day until you and Alex come home."

When they finally do arrive home, Maggie is showing them the guest room, she was about to leave and head back to the DEO when Aunt Isa stops her.

"Something bothering you Mija?" Of course Aunt Isa will know something is bothering her.

"No."

"When are you going to learn that you can't lie to me? That I will always see through your lies?"

"It's nothing... I'm just worried about Alex."

"Any reason why this time it's different?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you are worried about Alex on regular basis considering both of your jobs but why is this time bothering you more?"

"I don't really have the time to explain right now. But the case we are working on right now, it's really personal to Alex and myself. I'm worried about what she will do."

"I'm sure she won't do anything stupid."

"I wish that too but unfortunately I know Alex well enough to know that that's exactly what she will do. I hope I'm wrong. I just want her to use all of her resources..." Says Maggie before her phone rings and it's the DEO. "It's work and I really gotta go."

"Well whatever it is that you're worried about, I'm sure it will be fine." Says Aunt Isa before she wraps Maggie in a hug as she's answering her phone.

"Agent Sawyer." Maggie covers her phone speaker. "Thank you tia."

_"Maggie, it's Winn. We know how she got out and she's not working alone."_

"I'll be right there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what more can I say? Alex is being Alex and Maggie is worried about her wife. Hopefully with Aunt Isa around, she can help. Also it will be fun to see how Jamie first interaction with Aunt Isa will go. Do leave us a comment for any thought you have about this chapter.


	7. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you guys could feel the tension between Alex and Maggie is starting to boil over. Well guess what? The angst continue.

Aunt Isa and Uncle Joel arrival is far from ideal but in a way Maggie is glad that her aunt is around because she can feel herself slowly getting stressed out with everything that is going on, with Alex being the main source. Maggie thinks that she may finally get some alone time with her wife.

Maggie storms back into the DEO. The place is buzzing. There is a certain level energy that comes with finding out how Lillian was able to escape.

"Brainy where's Alex?"

"She's in the lab, she doesn't want anyone else to touch the stuff until she can figure out what it is and how it is able to break down the human body in such away."

Maggie makes her way to the lab. She can see the sweat on Alex forehead and the look of concentration on her face.

"Alex."

"Babe, put a mask on. I don't want you breathing this stuff."

Maggie does what she's asked. She takes a look over the microscope. "What is that?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet. So far on the surface it appears to be a biochemical compound. It so far looks harmless but I know I'm missing a component that's hidden in here somewhere. It's filled with Nucleic acids. They're the most complex of the classes of biochemical compounds that I have seen in awhile and are built from many parts, including sugars, which are themselves carbohydrates. They contain the same elements as proteins, except tend to have phosphorus instead of sulfur."

"I'll just have to take your word on all of that. How do we think this helped her escape?"

"Winn finally found the minute that she disappeared. And even though it happened in less than 3 seconds he found the disturbance on video. The few minutes before she vanishes is right after she gets breakfast. We played it back she drinks a liquid, this stuff," pointing to the goo in front on her, "and less than a second later she's gone."

"How come they didn't find the vial before?"

"When the Agents swept the room, they just tossed it out with her breakfast tray along with what was on it, not thinking much of it."

Shaking her head in disbelief. "Wow I know you really gave them an earful."

Alex laughs a little, "nah after making the four of them go through the trash for hours to find this guy. I have since transferred them over to the dessert base, effective immediately for retraining. We can't afford to have mistakes like this. Mistakes could cause people their lives."

"How did she get this?"

"I have Agents watching surveillance for the past two years. Someone brought this in."

While Maggie wouldn't normally agree with Alex way of doing things. She does in this instance. That was such a timely mistake. "We didn't have much time to properly talk but I just wanted to let you know that Aunt Isa and Uncle Joel are at our house."

Pushing down her goggles and finally taking a good look at her wife. "Wait, wait. Aunt Isa and her husband are at our home? When were you planning on telling me?"

"Maybe if we spent some actual time together, or if the time we did spend together didn't end up in a fight? Or without you strictly focusing on this case?"

Alex stares at her wife. She knows what Maggie is saying. She just doesn't get why Maggie doesn't understand how serious of a matter this is. "This is not the right time for a visit."

Letting her frustrations come to the surface. "What was I supposed to do huh? Said no? She's my aunt! I'm not going to tell her that we're too busy fighting over a case to be good hosts to the one person in this world who took me in when no one wanted me."

"Maggie, you know that's not what I meant." Alex doesn't really want to get into this in the middle of her lab where everyone can see everything.

"It has been months and I want Aunt Isa to meet Jamie. I want you, Evelyn and Jamie to meet with Uncle Joel. So please. Come home with me tonight so we can have a family dinner together."

"...I can't." Alex knows she will be in the lab until all of her tests come back. Alex can't help the feeling that she's running out of time. She knows Lillian will make her presence known soon.

Maggie looks disappointed but she didn't say anything else, she just turns around without a single word.

"Maggie..." Alex sighs. She hates this, hates fighting with Maggie but she needs to be here at the DEO.

 

* * *

 

After her little exchange with Alex, Maggie needs a way to let out some steam so she heads straight to the gym. Maggie couldn't believe the way Alex is reacting right now. She is so mad, she's mad that she couldn't get through to her wife when she set her eyes on a case. They are supposed to be partners and yet they keep finding themselves fighting, again.

"What did that punch bag ever did to you?" Winn voices snap Maggie out of her furious state. She honestly has no idea how long she has been in the gym, punching this punch bag as she could feel her body is sweating all over.

"I.Am.Mad." Another punch to the bag before Maggie stops, taking a breath and a sip of water.

"At Alex?" Asks Winn as he sits next to Maggie.

Maggie's don't think she needs to answer that question for Winn to know her answer. She is pretty sure everyone at the DEO could see the strain between her and Alex.

"You know how Alex is when she got wrap in a case."

"I know. That's what got on my nerves. I know what she will do and I know that there's nothing I could do to stop her."

"If there's anyone who can stop Alex from doing something stupid, it's you. But I doubt Alex is stupid enough to risk it all. She loves you. She's not going to lose you again. And she's sure as hell is not going to let Evelyn and Jamie suffers because of her."

"I understand why she's doing this. I do. I just don't want her to lose herself with what will Lillian do next that she forgot about her family. She didn't come home last night and I doubt she will be there tonight either. I can't keep making excuses for her whenever Evelyn asks me where her mommy is. And Jamie has become so attach to Alex that sometimes I can't even get through to her."

Maggie let out a sigh and rubbing her temples as she could feel a headache coming. "The worst of all is the fact that we can't talk without getting into a fight."

"Is that why you're here? Punching those innocent bags instead of saying something you're going to regret?"

"I'm just...I'm getting frustrated. And I'm tired. Tired of worrying about Alex more so than ever. We know what Lillian is capable of and I'm afraid about what she will do and how she will drag Alex into it."

"I don't know what to say to you, Maggie. All I can say is trust in Alex. Trust in all of us. Trust that justice will prevail. Good over evil?"

"Thanks, Winn. Just listening, help."

"You know I hug you if you're not drenching in sweat." Winn jokes, well not really because he really hates seeing his favorite couple is not happy.

Maggie smiles. "Yeah, thanks but no thanks."

"Winn out" comes the commanding voice of Alex.

Winn knowing when he's not wanted quickly runs out of the room.

"What are you doing here? Your lab is at the other end."

Alex just walks around and before Maggie realizes what is happening. Alex has her thrown over her shoulder and she's being shoved down onto the sparring mat.

"Alex what the hell are you doing, get off of me."

"If you want me off Agent, I know you can make me. I am the one that taught you the move."

"Alex, I don't have time for this."

"MAGGIE," looking directly into her eyes. Alex can see the fury behind them. She knows Maggie is angry. Hell she's angry too and this will help the both of them. "Make me."

"A look crosses Maggie's face. She hooks her legs behind Alex's head and flips them. Pinning Alex underneath of her. They are only there for a second before Alex counters the move using her strength to toss Maggie off of her. Both women are standing now waiting for the other to make a move.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Alex says in a low voice.

Maggie come at her and throws a punch which Alex quickly avoids. "Alex I have been listening to you, I get it you want to catch Lillian."

Alex shakes her head and comes after Maggie. Throwing a left and a right that Maggie blocks off but Alex takes hold of her arm spinning behind the older woman. Alex is now standing behind her. "You haven't heard me, but I've heard you clearly Maggie." She says into her ear.

Trying to fight out of Alex hold. "What does that mean Danvers?"

"I've heard you. You my wife think that I'm hard headed. Unfocused, reckless even."

Maggie can feel some guilt but she's also angry. She twists her wrist breaking the hold and sweeps Alex legs out from under her. Climbing on top of the taller woman. "Alex, I just want you home to our children."

"Don't... don't do that. We both know the risks that come with our jobs. I'm not in the field. I am very selective about what I put myself in danger for. You are at a greater risk than I am, but I don't shorten your missions or keep you from doing what you love. We have always talked about the growth and change we see in one another. I need you to see me Maggie. To truly see me for who I am now. I'm not that hard headed careless agent who you met all those years ago." Alex lifts herself up and so now the two woman are face to face.

"Believe it or not Maggie, but I have learned so much from you. Before you walked into my life I thought all Aliens needed to be locked and cages. I learned how to be myself. I also learned that more things can get solved with my words than my fist."

"Alex I..."

"Just wait a second, I've heard you and I'm not invested in this case to find my dad. You helped me with that. When I lost my dad for the second time you put me back together again. You held me on all the nights I cried myself to sleep. If my dad is out there and he's involved. He's the enemy. You and the kids are my life and I want more than anything to keep you all safe. Being here figuring out all of this is how I can do my part until we can bring her in. I know that I'm a wife and a mother first followed by Director Danvers. Don't think that me being away from you guys makes me happy, it doesn't but I can't sit around and do nothing. I need you to trust me, I can't do this if you're not in this with me."

Maggie feels so many emotions. She knows that Alex is right. She knows that Alex has changed in a lot of ways through the years. She knows she should put more faith in her wife, but she's just scared. "Alex I know and I do trust you. I trust you with everything. I'm just scared." A few tears collect in her eyes.

Taking Maggie's hand in her own, pulling it into her chest. "What are you scared of Mags?"

"I can't lose you Alex. I can't raise our girls without you. You are great with them and they miss you. You're a great mother Alex and I can't do this without you. Yes, years ago when it was just us. We could just go out there and be badasses, but now I'm just worried about who's gonna take care of our girls. I can't do this without you."

"Baby, I promise. I will always try to do everything in my power to come home to you. If I have any say. I will be here with you for 100 more years. And you are a great mother. They both love you so much. You are an excellent mother without me."

She lets her tears flow freely. "I love you so much, just be careful, no matter if you are out in the field or inside of that lab of yours. I love you more than anything Danvers."

"Right back at ya Sawyer."

 

* * *

 

Picking up Evelyn and Jamie at the daycare, Alex was nowhere to be seen. The last thing she heard from Agent Vazquez was that Alex was chasing a new lead with Brainy. Maggie let out a sigh just as Evelyn and Jamie came out from the day care. Even after her conversation with her wife she still missed her and knew her kids did as well.

"Mama." Jamie says and soon wraps Maggie in a hug.

"Where's mommy?" Evelyn asks as she looks around for Alex.

"Mommy." Jamie mumbles.

"She's still at work sweetie. But I have good news. Guess who is waiting for us at home?"

"Bella?" Evelyn tilted her head in confusion.

"No, silly. Tía abuela Isa is at home and can't wait to see you. So did her husband, Tío abuela Joel."

"Tía abuela Isa is at home? Jamie! You're going to love her!"

The whole ride home was filled with Evelyn telling Jamie everything about Aunt Isa. She also asked Maggie a few question about Uncle Joel. At least it took Maggie's mind off Alex.

As soon as they arrived home, Aunt Isa is already waiting at the door. Evelyn didn't waste any time once Maggie lets her out of the car and run off to give her Tía a hug.

"I miss you, Tía Isa."

"I miss you too. Here, let me introduce you to my husband, Tío Joel."

"Hi." Evelyn waves Uncle Joel sheepishly.

"You must be Evelyn. I heard so much about you." Uncle Joel holds out his hand for Evelyn to shake. She looks at Aunt Isa first before proceeds to give him a hug instead.

Maggie watches the exchange with a smile on her face as she carries Jamie who looks interested in everything that's going on. Compared to the first month that she's lived with them, she has been getting more and more comfortable with everything around her. Mostly thanks to Evelyn's infectious joy.

"This must be Jamie." Aunt Isa says. "You can call me Tía Isa and that's Tío Joel."

Jamie looks at Maggie and then back at Aunt Isa before she waves her hand.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Evelyn seems to be forgetting that Alex is not around with Aunt Isa and Uncle Joel keep her occupied. She's more than happy to help with Aunt Isa in the kitchen while Maggie is left dealing with Jamie. Jamie is as expected is giving Maggie a hard time and keeps calling for Alex which only frustrates Maggie more.

"Jamie. Mommy is not here. But I am here." Maggie says as she is trying to get Jamie to wear her clothes after bath.

"No!" Jamie shakes her head.

Maggie lets out a sigh as Uncle Joel pokes his head, clearly he's heard all the commotion.

"Everything alright in here?"

"Yea. Jamie just doesn't want to put her clothes on."

"Hey, Jamie." Uncle Joel kneels in front of Jamie who is now slowly getting comfortable to him and Aunt Isa arrival.

"You know what's going to happen if you don't want to put any cloth?" Jamie shakes her head no.

"Well...this will happen." Uncle Joel starts tickling her and she burst out laughing. "Now do you want to put some clothes on?" Uncle Joel asks her again and this time she nods yes.

"How did you do that?"

"It always worked on my nieces so I guess why not with her?"

"Well whatever the reason is. Thank you."

 

* * *

 

It's almost time for dinner and Alex is still not home yet. Maggie has been trying to call her for the last half hour but all she's getting is her voicemail.

 _"Hi, you've reached Alex Danvers...."_ Maggie's let out a sigh at the recorded message.

"Alex. Please. Come home tonight. The girls miss you. I miss you. The world is not going to end if you are here for dinner and tuck our girls in. Please...don't make me sleep on an empty bed again tonight."

There's a knock on the bedroom door once Maggie leaves Alex a voicemail before Evelyn head pokes in.

"Tía Isa said dinner is ready."

Shaking her frustration, Maggie put up a smile. "Yeah? Let's go eat then."

"Is mommy coming?"

"I'm afraid not, little Sparrow. She's...umm...running a bit late."

"Will she read me a bedtime story tonight?"

"I don't know Sparrow. I really don't. Come on, let's not keep Tía Isa and Tío Joel waiting, okay?"

Maggie takes Evelyn's hand and heads to the kitchen. Maggie knows her answer didn't do anything to settle Evelyn if her sad face is any indication. But there's nothing that she can do.

When they get to the dining table, Jamie is laughing at whatever jokes or perhaps silly face Uncle Joel made. It warms Maggie's heart to see how Jamie didn't take any time to get use to Aunt Isa and Uncle Joel. It didn't escape her attention either that Jamie seems to be taking more of a liking to Uncle Joel. Well at least Evelyn won't have to get jealous over Aunt Isa attention. Right now, this is all that Maggie wants to think. Whatever feeling she's having over Alex, can wait till the morning.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Maggie wakes up to an empty bed again. It's not like she expected Alex to come home in the middle of the night and crawl into bed, but she was hoping. Thankfully today Evelyn and Jamie didn't make too much of a fuss but her sour mood must have easily been seen by her Aunt Isa as she stops her just as she was about to leave.

"I just want to let you know that I'm staying for another week or so."

Maggie knows the reason why her Aunt decided to stay. "You don't have to."

"I see that Alex didn't come home last night for family dinner. And I know that look on your face. You asked her to be there, but she refused didn't she?"

"...Alex is just busy at work."

"I don't know if you are lying to yourself or simply keeping your eyes closed. Because everyone, including your kids can see the tension between you and Alex. I'm worried that what happened before between you told happening again."

"It's not like that, Tía."

"You can't blame me for worrying. Either you let me stay here or I can find a hotel, but I'm staying in National City. Because I'm not leaving my niece when she needs me the most. Whether she realizes it or not."

"We just need time to talk...and figure things out."

"You do that but I'm staying here whether you like it or not."

Maggie knows there's no point to argue with her aunt because if anything, Aunt Isa is as stubborn as she is. Also she rather be at the DEO right now, instead of arguing with her. Because the amount of frustration she feels over Alex is about to boil over and if she lets it linger any longer, there won't be any good outcome.

 

* * *

 

When Maggie's get to the DEO, she sees agents running around in chaos, but she didn't really care as her mind only could think of one thing, finding Alex. Sure enough Alex is in her office, by herself. Maggie can see that her wife looks tired, clearly from stress and lack of sleep but right now she doesn’t care.

"Really, Alex? I beg you to come home last night for dinner but apparently this job is more important than your family?"

Alex is shocked to hear her wife yelling at her. To be honest she didn't even hear her come in. After the night she had she is completely spent. But it doesn't take long for her to regain her composure.

She stands and faces her wife head on. "I couldn't come home to my family last night because we were under attack."

Maggie looks surprised . "And you didn't think to call me?"

"I could handle it and besides we were on lockdown. You wouldn't have been able to get in anyway."

Maggie didn't know what to expect. Right now, she's on the verge of losing it. She just can't believe this.

"Be honest with me Alex. Even if you weren't under attack last night, would you have come home like I ask you to?"

Alex loses it. "I lost two agents last night. I spent my last hour telling the families that their spouses weren't coming home. I am so sorry that while I was trying not to get my head blown off last night. I didn't stop and think about what you guys were having for dinner."

"Alex that's not fair... This case has us drifting apart. And I am so frustrated. Frustrated at us not communicating."

"I'm doing this for us. To protect our family."

"I do know that Alex, I do. But why do I get the feeling that this obsession is either going to get you killed or break us apart and I don't know which one is worst."

"I'm sorry that you thought that when we got married. I would just somehow turn into a stay at home wife. What about the nights you missed in tucking in Evelyn? Or the nights you weren't home for dinner because you just had to see something through. This is who I am Maggie and maybe..." Alex has tears in her eyes. "Maybe I'm not the wife or mother you thought I was or the partner that you need in this relationship." Sniffling. "And you know what I'm sorry for disappointing you." Alex walks out of the office neither of them saying anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... If you think that was bad, just wait.


	8. Old Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well after that ending in the last chapter, I guess it means more angst? Who knows until you read it?

12 hours earlier 

"Director Danvers," Agent Pierce walks over into the command center. "The lab results are in," he passes her over the tablet. 

"What's the word boss," says Brainy. 

"It's exactly like we thought. I still can't place whatever this compound is. But the molecular structure is clearly not from this world. She ingested it and it was able to break down her cell structure into basically nothing. Causing her to literally fade into nothingness." 

"Like what...she just drank it and disappeared?" Asks Vasquez. 

"Pretty much. I'm not even sure how the human body could even survive such a transformation. I would think that this would have killed her but I know Lillian Luthor doesn't make mistakes. So I'm gonna assume that she's still very much alive." 

"How did she get out of the cell?" 

"She just waited until we opened the doors, scrambling and more than likely walked past each and every one of us." This is so damn frustrating, Alex thinks to herself. She is prepared for most things. She wasn't prepared for something like this. "Continue to run this until we find out where this stuff came from. 

"Ok well everyone knows what their assignments are for the evening. Vasquez will update me every hour." Alex says getting ready to head home to her family for the evening. 

She misses her girls and she really wants to try and connect with Maggie over what's happening and how it's affecting their family. She hasn't seen her daughters in a little over 24 hours and she can imagine that Jamie maybe give Maggie a hard time. 

"Enjoy your night Director." Alex starts walking to the exit points. 

Suddenly the alarms are blaring and lights are flashing. Alex is running back towards the command center. "Winn, what's going on?" 

"I'm not sure yet? I didn't sound the alarms. They are only authorized to go off if a hostile form is present or you sound the alarms Director." 

Suddenly everything goes black and Lillian appears on all the monitors. 

"Don't be alarmed Agent... Oh I'm sorry it's Director now right Danvers?" 

"Winn. How is she doing this?" 

"I don't know the system has been completely taken over." Winn works on trying to get the DEO back under his control. 

"Now...now is that any way to treat an old friend dear." Lillian snickers. 

"What do you want Luther?" 

"I just wanted to give you a taste of what's to come, I know you have been worried about my whereabouts and I just thought I'd make myself known."

"You still haven't answered the question as to what exactly you want Lillian."

"Why dear, it's very simple. Having all of the aliens vanquished from my city would be a start, but I want you. Working with your father through the years has taught me how valuable having a Danvers around can truly be. I know you're ten times the brain power that he is. I have something that I need your help with." 

"You know I'd rather die than help you with anything." Says an increasingly frustrated Alex. 

"Pity, you either will work for me or you will end up paying with your life and so will your sister, your friends, oh and don't let me forget about that wife of yours and I've also heard recently that your family has expanded. Congratulations on the new daughter. What's that bring you to two now?" 

Alex can feel her whole body go tense and all she feels is fury. "If you come anywhere near my family. I will kill you. I will hurt you in ways you can't even imagine." 

"Your cute dear, I just wanted to drop in and say hi. I have to go now but trust you will be seeing me again." With that Lillian vanishes and the screens go black. 

"Guys containment BREACH!" Winn says yelling as he tries to get the system back up. 

"How many are loose?" Vazquez's asks. 

"All of them. They are all loose, Lillian has opened up all containment cells." 

There is a loud scream coming from down one of the corridors. "Everyone we are under attack, prepare yourselves." 

Suddenly the Dominators come from down the corridor, quickly they use their super strength and start tearing through the first line of the DEO Agents. They are quickly followed out by Draaga, the Infernian, K'hund, Valeronia, Hellgramite, and Saturnian. This is just from the one corridor. Alex knows if all doors are open, she will lose some of her team tonight. 

Suddenly Supergirl, Brainy and the green Martian come blasting through the ceiling.

"Heard you could use a hand." Supergirl says. 

"Thank God." 

The group is quickly interrupted by a loud blast, it knocks the Agents back and their ears are ringing. Alex quickly gets to her feet. There's smoke and her vision has visibly diminished. She is quickly grabbed from behind and is held by her throat by an Almeraci Alien. Alex knows she only has seconds to get out of his grab before she passes out. 

She uses her gun and fires two shots into his midsection. He stumbled backwards, reeling from the hit, swinging blindly. One of his claws catches Alex and slashes clean through her midsection. Her gun falls to the ground. She feels the pain and lets out a soft whimper. She readies herself as a fist is slammed into her jaw and she tasted a surge of coppery blood. 

Alex throws a right and a left causing him to stumble again then she headbutt him full in the face. She comes off her back foot with a thrust up the legs and kicks him in the face. She uses his momentum that carries him into the wall that has a poker sticking out of it and she smashes his head completely into it. It was beautifully done... It must have caved his whole face in. 

Alex takes a deep breath, distantly she hears the frantic screams of her friends and colleagues, but these were obscured by the blood pounding in her ears. She turns around and goes and fights with her team.

 

* * *

 

Present time 

After the day she had at work and that standoff with Alex, Maggie decided to go home from work a bit earlier than usual. She went to pick up Evelyn and Jamie at daycare but was told they had already been picked up for the day by Alex. Maggie is a little surprised but it doesn't change the mood that she's in. Right now, she is thankful that her Aunt is at their house. Maybe she can help her out with this. 

Once she gets home, Maggie takes the opportunity to sit on the couch and she lets out a sigh. Soon enough Aunt Isa is sitting next to her.

"Hard day at work, Mija?" 

"A hard day in general." Maggie can feel the tension in her body and she just wants to be able to relax. 

"You had a fight with Alex again?" Of course Aunt Isa will know. 

Maggie sighs. "I can never get anything past you, can I?" 

"Well you did march out of the house this morning with the sole purpose of confronting Alex about not coming home last night. I figured that didn't end so well if you being home early is any indication?" 

"I feel like I screwed it up again. Just like I did before with Emily and now with Alex. The one person I don't want to screw things up." 

"You know it's not the same." 

"Isn't it? I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life by cheating on Emily when she showed signs of wanting us to be more than girlfriends." 

"And you learned from it. It's life dear. You became a better person because of it." 

"I don't know, Tia. I don't know how to fix this. I'm getting frustrated with everything."

"The problem with the two of you is that you both are too stubborn for your own good. You both need to start listening and do less talking..." 

Before Aunt Isa could say anything else, the front door opens. 

"Mama!" Comes in the exciting voice of Evelyn's who is always excited when she gets to see Maggie. 

"Mama." Says Jamie but she is still holding on to Alex with a vice grip. 

Alex doesn't say much just nodding to the two women while getting the girls out of their jackets. After fighting with Maggie. Alex went to pick up the girls. She was going to do that before the fight with her wife, but after, she really needed to see them.  She took them to the museum and out for ice cream. Alex was frightened over Lillian's words. She has two of her best DEO Agents shadowing the girls and her house. She would never forgive herself if something happened to either of the two. She is broken from her spell by Evelyn. 

"Are you going to read us a bedtime story tonight?" 

"I told you I would sweetie. I promise."

Evelyn looks even more excited. "Mama can't do the voices like you can." She says before she runs off. 

There is nothing but clean up going on today at the DEO. Vazquez's was a little banged up like Alex but Alex trust her to oversee everything. She lost two agents and 25 of the rest of her team are spending some time in the infirmary. Alex needed five stitches herself but she brushes it off as nothing more than a scratch.

Alex looks at Maggie and her wife refuses to look her in the eyes and she looks...broken. And it's because of her. Before Alex could think more off it, Jamie starts grabbing her hand and starts leading her to where Maggie is sitting in the couch with Aunt Isa, which reminds Alex that Maggie's aunt and uncle came for a visit. 

Once they are standing in front of Maggie and Aunt Isa, Alex kneels so she's eye level with Jamie and looks at her youngest daughter in confusion. Jamie's then takes Maggie hand and then proceed to give both of them a kiss on the cheek before running off to the distance. Evelyn looks at the whole exchange with a weird look before following her sister into her bedroom.

"Alex. I haven't seen you around since I arrived. I almost thought Maggie was living here alone with the kids." Says Aunt Isa and Alex could sense the tone of her voice, she's not happy with what's going on. Alex isn't happy with it either, but she knows she can't let her anger come out towards Maggie's aunt. 

"Well you picked the wrong week to just drop by. I'm swamped at work right now." Alex says, standing up. When she does there is a twinge of pain in her stomach and it must show on her face. 

"What's the matter?" Asks Maggie. 

"Nothing, just a scratch from the fight last night. Don't worry. I've already been checked. No need to worry about me." 

Isa decides to break the tension in the room. "Let me go call Joel. I want you to meet him Alex." Says Aunt Isa before she gets up and leaves to find Uncle Joel out in the backyard. 

Once Aunt Isa is out of view, there stands Alex and Maggie. The tension between them is palpable. Neither of them wants to look at each other in the eyes.

"Mags..." Alex decided she needs to cut the tension off. 

"Save it Alex. I don't want us to fight where the girls can hear us." Maggie says before her phone starts ringing. 

"Agent Sawyer." Maggie's listening to the phone call. "I'll be there." Maggie hangs up. 

"You need to head back to the DEO?" Alex asks. Not really surprised. It is an all hands on deck at the moment and Maggie is the only Agent not in the building. 

"No, not really. One of my underground informants has information on something. She won't say it over the phone and asks me to meet with her. This shouldn't take long but..." Maggie looks at Alex before she looks at the direction of Jamie's room.

"I got them cover." Assured Alex.

"Thanks." 

"They are my daughters too, you know, I would do anything for them." 

Maggie doesn't acknowledge her, just walks out of the front door.

 

* * *

 

After a twenty minute drive, Maggie arrives at a quiet alleyway somewhere in downtown. It is definitely a shady spot for a meet up with an informant but she insisted on meeting Maggie there. This is not the first time Maggie had to come out here to meet her, so there's really nothing to be worried about but as soon as Maggie drives up to their meeting spot, she could sense something is wrong. 

"Hey, Winn." Maggie talks over her comms as she gets out of the car. 

"Go, Maggie." 

"Can you ask Kara to come to my location?"

"She should be there soon." Says Winn as Maggie spots her informant lying on a pool of blood. 

Maggie breaks into a run and immediately checks for pulse, and she's got nothing. Maggie then proceeds to search her dead informant pockets and sure enough there's a piece of paper, writing in codes and clearly meant for her. 

"Hey, Maggie. You called for me?" Asks Kara as she lands behind Maggie before she realizes what's going on.

Maggie stands up and as she turns around to look at Kara, she saw a glimpse of a muzzle flush and instinct takes over as she rolls for cover as shots ring out and a bullet whizzes past her, grazing her right arm. Kara instantly grabs Maggie and flies her back to the DEO. 

"I'm fine, Kara. You can put me down now." Maggie says as soon as they land back at the DEO.

"You sure? You got shot Maggie." Kara points to the blood on her shirt right arm.

"It just a graze." Maggie's flinch a little as she touches the wound. "You do know that now I have to grab a uber home?" 

"I can go grab it, if you want." 

"You're a bad driver, Kara." 

"Hey, either that or you will be car less for the near future." 

Maggie let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll have to call NCPD so they can investigate the scene." 

"After you have Dr. Hamilton takes a look at your wound there." 

Maggie nods. "And one more thing don't tell Alex about this." 

"Why?" 

"Just don't okay." Says Maggie before she heads to the med bay. She really is fine and doesn't need the stress from another fight with Alex. 

After getting Dr. Hamilton to have a look at her wound, she gives a call to the NCPD over her dead informant body and asks one of her agents to be their liaison. Knowing now her shirt is covered in blood and a little ripe out in the arm, Maggie heads to her room in the DEO for a change of cloth. The place is still a mess and Maggie starts to think she really should try and get all the information she can over everything that happened the previous night. 

After changing her cloth, Maggie heads to the bathroom and splash some water on her face. Because that was a real close call, she hasn't had that ever since that night when Evelyn got kidnapped. This definitely brings back the old demons. As the adrenalin starts to wear off, her hands are starting to shake now. 

"Maggie." Alex voices ring out. Maggie didn't even realize when she came in. 

"What are you doing here?" Says Maggie as she hides her shaking hands and walks to Alex. 

"I heard you got hurt."

"I told Kara not to tell you." 

"It wasn't Kara. Dr. Hamilton was the one who told me. And it's my job to know when one of my agents get hurt, especially my wife." 

"You worried about your agent lives but what about you? Who is going to worry? When I worried, you said I don't understand, that I'm not listening to you." 

"We are not going to fight over this again." 

"If we are not fighting over this, we are just going to ignore each other." 

Alex's let out a frustrated sigh. "Let me see the wound." Alex says as her worry over Maggie's injured arm is superior to her being mad at her wife. She's not even really mad at her wife just disappointed that they aren't on the same page. 

"I'm fine." 

Alex forcefully takes Maggie hands and that's when she realizes that her wife hands are shaking. A worried look crosses her face but her hand caresses Maggie's injured right arm first, making sure Dr. Hamilton took good care of it before her eyes train on Maggie's. 

"I'm fine, Alex." Maggie says knowing what Alex's going to say. 

"How close was it? This is the first time since...that night..." 

Alex knows that she's got it worse than Maggie's in term of nightmares over that night. Mostly because Maggie is more focused on getting back on her feet but when the nightmares did came, she got it worst. The only thing Alex could do to stop the nightmares was by holding Maggie in her arms until she falls asleep again. 

There's no words needed to be said right now because all Alex's want to do is kiss her wife and she did just that. Maggie was shock at first but on instinct she returns her wife passionate kiss. Because she too miss being this close to Alex and kissing her. She could never get tired of kissing Alex. 

"A-Alex..." Says Maggie as they break the kiss to take a breath.

"I'm sorry." Alex whispers. Right now she wants to hold her wife close, to take the demons away. "I want you, Maggie." 

"You always have me."

 

* * *

 

A few hours must have passed. Alex and Maggie are somewhat reconcile with the heated exchange in the changing room. If you can call it that and ended up nodding off to sleep in each other arms. Alex wakes up to a tossing and turning from Maggie. 

"Mags..." Alex tries to shake her wife out of the nightmare.

"D-don't..." 

"Maggie. Open your eyes. I'm here. I'm right here." Alex holds Maggie in her arms until she stop tossing around and slowly opens her eyes. 

"I want to go home." Maggie whispers. Before, she refused to go home looking like this. But right now all she wants to do is giving Evelyn and Jamie a hug. To feel them in her arms so she could assure herself that it just a nightmare. 

Alex looks at her watch and nods. "We should get there just in time for their bedtime." 

The whole ride home, Maggie's stays silent, just staring out the window. Alex hates seeing her wife like this and she hopes and prays that whatever Lillian is planning, it will wait until tomorrow. Because tonight, she wants to spend it with her family and to be there for Maggie. This is not something Maggie can easily shake off no matter how tough she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they sorta kinda kiss and make up? Take it however you want. Do make sure to leave us a comment to let us know what you guys think. If you have Twitter please make sure to follow us at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox for any news regarding this story and a little peek over what's coming.


	9. Plot Thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say except we leave you guys a little surprise at the end.

It has been a long week for Alice. She can feel it start to take a toll on her body, with her having to cover for one of her colleague's classes due to a nasty bug that's going around. Sydney has also been extremely busy she is finally wrapping up a long and hard divorce settlement case. They decide to celebrate with going out for a semi fancy lunch and taking a romantic stroll down the riverside before finding themselves at Sawyer-Danvers house.

To be honest they are both getting a little worried about their friends, Alex and Maggie's relationship has been very tense for the last couple of weeks. They know that whatever is going on is serious as they both seem to be very tense and frustrated with the other.

When they arrived, Evelyn instantly wraps Alice up in a hug before dragging her away to her bedroom, surely to show her something. Apparently Alex got her a new science project that they can work on, probably determined to show Evelyn the right way of doing it.

"When are you planning to do it?" Alice asks.

"I don't know. Mommy has been busy..." She gives a little pout. Alice knows how busy Alex has always been. This is nothing really new for Evelyn, but Evelyn herself has been through a lot of changes this past year from getting kidnapped, to having Maggie as a mom and getting a new sister. If their family dynamic doesn't settle down, she could see Evelyn starting to act out if she doesn't get the attention that she's used to.

"I'm sure once it all settles down, she will get around to it. If not, you still have me to show it to you. I mean it's only fair since you did that science project I bought you with your mom."  
  
"Well...you were busy."  
  
"Yes, I know and I'm sorry that we didn't get the chance to do it but I know for a fact that you had a blast doing it with your mom." Evelyn nods.  
  
"Is everything alright? With your moms?" Alice asks after a minute of silence. Alice knows she has to be careful asking Evelyn anything about her parents. Kids have the tendency to make things more dramatic than what they actually are but there will also be truth to what they say.

Evelyn was about to say something before she just shrugs.  
  
"Well whatever it is, I'm sure everything will be fine." Reassured Alice which seems to get Evelyn attention.  
  
"They thought I didn't hear it... They keep fighting. They said I can't fight with Jamie but they are fighting. I don't understand."  
  
The look on Evelyn's face right now. She looks like she's trying to think of a ways to fix whatever it is that's going on with her parents but she doesn't know how.  
  
"When you're fighting with Jamie, everything turns out alright in the end right? You realised your mistake or you understand that Jamie just didn't understand something and everything is well. Your moms will figure out whatever their argument is about, you have nothing to worry about kiddo because they love each other more than anything."  
  
"But I hate seeing them fight."

"I know sweetheart." Says Alice before she wraps Evelyn in a hug. "Everything will be ok."

"Promise?" Evelyn whispers.

"I promise sweetie."

 

* * *

  
  
With the nice weather and the kids wanting to play in the backyard, Alice and Sydney were more than happy to comply. Bella is also more than happy to join them mostly because she can play catch with them. Soon enough Jamie's starting to ask for a drink which Alice volunteers to go grab her one which leaves Sydney with Evelyn.  
  
This week has been so exhausting for her not only because of the case she worked on but also because of another reason.  
  
"Evelyn. What do you think if I ask Aunt Alice to marry me?"  
  
"You make her happy so yes."  
  
"Yeah?" Evelyn nods her head in approval.

Sydney has been thinking about this for awhile now. She fell in love with Alice unexpectedly but it brought something she didn't even know she was missing from her life previously.

"Hey, what are you two plotting?" Alice asks as she comes back with Jamie.

"Uhhh. Nothing." Sydney's startles as she was almost caught red handed.  
  
"Okay..." Alice knows something is going on but she will let this slide. "Syd, honey. Apparently you promised Jamie something. She keeps...well trying to call for you and can't get out of the house soon enough once she has her drink."  
  
"Uh...." Sydney racks her brain for what she promised the adorable little girl.  
  
"Aunt Alice. Can I ask you a question?" Evelyn says before Sydney can think of why Jamie got all excited.  
  
"Hmm. Yes?"  
  
"Do you love Aunt Sydney?" Sydney almost chokes on empty air at not such innocence question from Evelyn.  
  
"Of course I do." Alice answers in a heartbeat. Alice starts to laugh.

"She makes you happy right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And she makes you laugh too, correct?"  
  
"Yes... Where is this going?" Alice is starting to get suspicious as she looks over at Sydney who is starting to turn bright red.

"Nothing. I'm just asking." Evelyn smiles as she looks at Sydney who the colour of her face is pale with the thought Evelyn might ruin her surprise.  
  
Alice looks over at the both of them, "I will figure out what you two are up to. Isn't that right Jamie? You will help me?"

Jamie just giggles like she is in on the world's best kept secret.

 

* * *

  
  
After that little apocalypse was somehow avoided, Sydney walks back to the house to get a glass of water to cool herself down. Whatever was the reason Jamie wanting to see her before has been forgotten as Bella got her attention instead. Oh to be kids. Distraction is always the best kind of fun.  
  
When Sydney get to the kitchen, Maggie is there pouring herself a glass of whiskey. She's not sure when the other woman got home.

"Tough day at work?"  
  
Maggie is startled. "Uh yes. You could say that... Just need something to calm the nerves, you know." It's been a tough day indeed. Maggie hasn't gotten an update from Alex yet and she's starting to worry. She can't imagine what she and Kara must be feeling right now.

"Mind if you pour me one while the kids are still having fun outside?"  
  
"Sure." Maggie proceeds to pour the whiskey.

 "What has your nerves so rattled?"  
  
"Oh you know... The usual." Maggie isn't exactly sure what happened yet, and it's still classified information.

 Sydney takes a sip of her whiskey. "Maggie. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Am I moving too fast with Alice? I mean we have not even officially moved in together yet but I have been spending more and more time at her apartment. And we are at that age where both of our parents expect us to settle down. Hell I'm not even going to be surprised if my dad isn't already planning to brief her brother to take charge of his company once we do settle down."  
  
Looking at her friend a little differently. She has never seen Sydney serious about anyone else. "Are you planning to propose?"  
  
"...Maybe." Sydney says a little shyly.

Maggie genuinely smiles for her friend. "Well if it helps, there's no such thing as moving too fast once you find the right person. In fact if you hold on for longer, you might lose them instead." Maggie eyes look distant like she's remembering something.  
  
"Is everything alright with you and Alex?"  
  
"We will be fine. Just...work keeps getting in the way of our relationship again."  
  
"We figured as much."  
  
"Here I thought we were being all subtle."  
  
"Oh please. Even someone who is blind can feel the tension between you two. And not the good kind. Besides you still tell me basically everything and I know that Alex is starting to open back up to Alice again with some stuff at least. So we know that something heavy is going on."

"Yea, just seems like right now we can't really catch a break."

There's a noise coming from the front entrance and it's Alex, with Kara and Eliza coming through the front door. All three women seem to be arguing about something.

"You two really don't need to rush after a couple of days I will be fine. It's a mild concussion. You both know how this works. I'm just mostly upset about all of my research. I'm hoping all of my techs have everything backed up."

"Mom you almost died."

"Dear, if Cadmus wanted to actually kill me, I do think that they would have." Eliza says as she sits down on the couch.

"That doesn't make me feel any better mom." Alex says walking over to where Maggie and Sydney are standing. She takes the whiskey bottle and downs a good portion of it. Sydney looks at Maggie concerned but Maggie just shakes her head. She will give Alex this pass.

"Well until all of this is over your staying with me." Kara tells Eliza.

"I've already agreed dear. I will stay until you guys give me the all clear. I mean it's going to take months to get the lab back up and running."

"You guys wanna fill me in on what exactly happened?" Asks Maggie.

"Cadmus blew up my mother's lab, they are trying to send me a message. I have eyes watching you and the kids and I just didn't think they would come after you mom." Alex looks over at her mom who is now walking towards her. "This is all my fault, I should not have let this happen." Alex has tears running down her face.

"Alex hunny, you didn't know. You got there as fast as you could. You told me Cadmus was back and like you I thought nothing about them coming after me. You can't control everything Alexandra. I know you are doing your best." Eliza wraps her up in a stronghold.

"I'm gonna go let the girls know you guys are here." Says Sydney.

"I'm gonna head to the DEO and see if Winn found anything yet. I will be back to pick you up tonight. You aren't allowed to go anywhere without proper security." Kara says.

"Understood dear, but can you please pick me up in a car. I don't think I could take another air lift ride."

"Everyone hates the flying." Kara mumbles to herself as she lets herself out.

Maggie can still see how out of it her wife is. No matter what's going on between them. She will always be there for Alex. "Babe, can you come with me for a second."

Alex just looks over at her mom. "I'm going to be alright. I'm gonna go and find my beautiful granddaughters." Alex nods and takes her wife hand. She lets herself be lead into their bedroom.

"Babe." Maggie says closing the door behind them.

"My mother almost died today, all because some sick fuck wants me to join them on the hunt to wipe out all aliens. Me with my Alien daughter and sister. She just expects me to up and do her bidding." Alex laughs maliciously.

Maggie is a little concerned about Alex stress level that everything that is weighing down on her is gonna make her crack a little. "Alex."

"She probably has my dad in there too, thinking that she's going to get her own version of the Danvers family." Alex is still laughing and Maggie lets her until a couple of minutes pass and she realizes that Alex is now crying.

Maggie knows the stress her wife is under. She knows them going after Eliza is something that Alex didn't expect and it has taken everything out of her emotionally.

"Maybe I should just do it?" Alex says bitterly.

"What?"

"If I do it, only my life will be at risk. No one else's. You the kids, my mom would all be safe."

"Alex you can't really be thinking that way."

"Why can't I? I have to do something. We can't pin down a location on Lillian. Every time we think we've got her she's already one step ahead of us."

Maggie knows that her wife will do anything to protect any of them, but she can't let her work for Cadmus she would be a fugitive on the run. "Alex everyone is ok right now. We are going to figure this out. You won't have to sell your soul to the devil. I promise we will get through this. We always do ok?"

Alex just needs time she clearly has a lot on her mind at the moment. She shakes herself out of it and tries to put on her best face. "Come on let's get the kids. I'm sure everyone would like to go out for some ice cream right now."

"Yes and when your stressed you really need two scoops of double stuffed Oreo."

"Can you blame me? Stress makes my blood sugar low."

 

* * *

 

Maggie and Eliza have been at the DEO with Alex all morning. They are both worried about her. She just barely picked through her dinner last night. And she didn't say too much to anyone else except to the girls. Maggie will give her some credit. She was everything the kids wanted her to be last night and today. But Maggie knows Alex and she's barely keeping it all together.

"How have things been between you and Alex sweetheart?" Eliza asks as she comes into Maggie's office.

Sighing, "Things have been very strained between us actually."

"I can see that Alex has a lot of her father in her. From the gossip around here I can figure out what Lillian wants with my daughter."

"These guys really should do more work and less talking."

"Don't be angry with the Agents, everyone is still so very tense and losing people on your team makes everything so much more painful for everyone to get through." Maggie nods, the two agents that have gave their lives trying to protect other DEO agents won't be forgotten. Once Maggie started to process everything that happened that night. She herself was hurt for the lives lost, but it also made her realize that it could have been Alex that was in a body bag.

"You can't let her do it." Eliza says bringing her back out of her thoughts.

"Do what?"

"She can't work for them, I can't lose another loved one to these sick people Maggie."

"I don't think that it will come to that."

"I didn't think that it would come to that the first time. I don't know how much history you are aware of between the DEO and Cadmus, but around twenty years ago they were one in the same."

"What do you mean?"

"The real Hank Henshaw, who used to run this place before J'onn took over. He was working for someone, taking his orders from someone who wasn't a part of this operation."

"You think that was Lillian?"

"I'm not sure dear, Lillian has been doing underhanded things for years. I'm not surprised if it was indeed her. That night that changed our lives forever. Many people think it was the day we got Kara, but we grew and adjusted as a family. It was really the night that the DEO came and Jeremiah gave himself to them."

"Yes Alex told me how he gave himself up to protect Kara." Maggie gets an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"They say that history repeats itself, and that the children always pay for the sins of the father. This is something I don't want to see happen again."

"I won't let it happen." One of the biggest reasons why Maggie loves Alex the way she does is because of Alex's big heart. She doesn't want Alex to do something she will ultimately regret. She also knows that Alex will do anything because she loves them.

"I know, I won't either. I'm going to try and have a chat with her. Try and gage where she is mentally."

"Thank you Eliza." Maggie picks up the phone and connects with Winn. "Winn I need you to do me a really big favor and Alex or anyone can't know anything about it."

"Sounds dicey Mags, what's up?"

"Alex's tracker. I need you to have her location sent to me 24/7."

"I'm not supposed to do anything like that without Alex's approval. Let alone on Alex herself."

"Winn please for my own peace of mind. I need you to do this for me."

"Fine, but you owe me big and if Alex finds out. I'm sending her straight to you."

"Thanks Winn, really I appreciate it."

"Yea, yea. You should be getting her location on your cell phone now. It will be on non stop until you tell me to turn it off."

Just then Maggie's phone starts ringing. "I gotta go Winn."

"Hey Aunt Isa, what's up? You normally text me, are the girls alright." The girls are spending the day with Isa, who had lots of fun planned for them.

"Yes we are fine, but there is a lot of commotion at the beginning of your driveway. The guards that Alex has posted, seemed to have someone pinned to the ground and under arrest. I'm not sure. I just figured I'd give you a call and let you know."

"Thanks, keep the kids inside until I give you the all clear." Maggie says hanging up. She pulls up the camera feed for the outside of her house and sure enough there is a man under arrest it appears. Maggie can't quite get a good look at him, that is until he faces the camera one good time.

"Shit." Maggie can barely believe it and heads to the exit.

 

* * *

 

Maggie makes her way home in record time. She makes her way over in front of Agents Bryant and Robbins.

"Agent Sawyer, this man was trespassing and was apprehended quickly." Robbins says.

"Did you already alert Director Danvers?" Maggie asks.

"No ma'am, we are doing background on him and figuring out his threat level. We did not want to alert the Director for some petty civilian. We can take care of that."

"Good call, I know him I will take it from here." Maggie walks over to where the man is seated.

"Oh thank God, Margarita. I tried to get these people to call you and tell you I was here."

"Just what in the hell are you doing here dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist after plot twist. What's next I wonder? Also I (s4nv3rs) is as surprise as you are when Maggie's dad shows up. Nice of swxtreme to leave me a surprise there. But for as long as I've work with her, I know she's up to something no good. And unfortunately I'm going along with it. So brace yourself?


	10. Beginning Of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Maggie's dad showing up out of the blue, what that could mean? Hmm. Knowing us, probably something bad.

Maggie has no idea how to deal with her father sudden appearance. She's feeling a mixture of emotions. She's had no desire to ever see the man she once adored more than anything. She tries to take a few calming breaths to center herself. 

This is the absolute last thing that she needed to happen right now. But it seems rude not to drag him to the house so she can...who knows, maybe yell at him for good measure. Instead of taking him into the main house, Maggie decides to take him into the garage for now. At least until she has an idea over what she's going to do. 

After making sure her father won't go anywhere, Maggie slips into the house just to let Aunt Isa know that everything is alright and also to call Alex and let her know what just happened. It's not a phone call she's looking forward to. Alex already has a lot on her plate right now but she still needs to know and maybe she can help her with what she's supposed to do here. 

As Maggie does that, Aunt Isa decides to give her brother a visit while the kids are playing in Evelyn's room. She's had barely any relationship with her brother herself, since he abandoned his own daughter. 

"Hello there, Oscar. It has been awhile." Isa says which takes Oscar by surprise. 

"What...what are you doing here? I'm surprised you still keep in touch with her." 

She shouldn't be shocked but a part of her is. How could she be related to this man. "Because I'm not you, Oscar. I still care about her."

"I do care about her." He says with no emotion. 

"Oh? Is that why you shut her out? Dropped her off at the bus depot where I found her and you refused to even admit that she's your daughter until she's "fixed"?" 

Making an exasperated sigh "She just doesn't understand how hard it was to come here and make a life for yourself and...then...then she's being...well whatever the hell she is. She's undermined everything we fought to get where we are now." 

Isa really can't believe him. He acts like he was the only one on this journey. That she also didn't grow up with the life and childhood that he had and that is why she has embraced Maggie more. Her niece is brave enough to be true to herself and to fight for her happiness. Not just settle for less. "That's where you're wrong. She does understand, more than you could ever imagine Oscar. Why do you think she's with the police force?" 

"She's working for and with aliens." 

"Once upon a time, we were the aliens in this country, Oscar." 

"I don't know how Joel even puts up with you. You always did talk to damn much" Oscar puts his hands up in frustration. 

"Because he's a better man than you will ever be." 

"Maggie is my daughter and I have every right to do whatever I have to." 

"Oh so she's you daughter except when she likes girls? Maggie might be my niece and she's the closest thing I will ever have to a daughter and I'm so proud of her. For being herself. You don't deserve her with how you've treating her." 

Oscar is about to slap Isa when a hand reaches up and grabs his arm and stops him. 

"Enough!" Maggie says looking furious. Neither one of them knows when she gets there. "If this is how you're going to treat Tia Isa, then get the hell out of my house." 

"You would kick your own father out, rather than your aunt?" 

Laughing cynically "Really, are you serious right now. You kicked me out of your house when I was a kid! A child.  You dropped me off and left me. Like I just some sort of trash! So don't you dare say I don't have the right." 

Evelyn pokes her head around a corner. "Mama? Is everything alright?" It's clear her curiosity has gotten the better of her. She's such her mothers daughter. 

Maggie immediately calms and looks back at her daughter. "Go back to your room sweetie. Mommy will be home soon." Maggie says while shielding Oscar from Evelyn's view. "Keep an eye on your sister please." 

"...Okay." Evelyn runs off. 

"Don't I get the chance to meet my grandchildren?" 

"No. Because they are not your grandchildren... Why the hell do you even care? Why are you here?" 

"Because I'm your father!" 

Maggie lets out an amused laugh. "I don't want you anyway near them until I talk with Alex." 

Oscar makes a rumbling noise at Alex's name. Shaking his head in disappointment. 

"Whether you like it or not, Alex is my wife. Until then I will have this agent escort you back to your hotel." Maggie signals Agent Bryant to escort her father out.

"That's why I came here. You have Agents running around. Don't you see what this lifestyle has done to you. It's brought you nothing but trouble all your life. Now you can't even protect these kids that you have brought into this."

"How dare you?" Before Maggie can even finish her sentence she can see that her father is no longer currently standing in front of her. She looks bewildered for a moment until she takes to her left. Her father is a couple of inches off of the ground and in the grasp of her wife.

"Don't you ever speak to her like that again." Alex seethes. She can see the shock on the older man's face. 

"Your crazy, get her off of me. Maggie can't you control her?" 

"I think she's doing a really good job." Laughs Isa. 

"You don't get to come anywhere near her or my children, and you most certainly don't get to disrespect her." 

"Get your hands off me."

"My two Agents here will escort you back and I never want to see you on my property again. If Maggie chooses to contact you then she will, otherwise this needs to be the last time that I see you." Alex releases him into her Agent waiting arms. 

"We will take care of this Director."

"Maggie, you need to call me sooner rather than later or I will be back." Says a retreating Oscar. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Are you kidding, that was so hot." Maggie pulls Alex in by her suit and crashes her lips against hers. Maggie can feel her pulse start to quicken and her loss of breath as Alex pulls her in. They almost get completely lost in the moment, that is until Isa clears her throat. They break apart. Alex turning a little red from making out in front of Maggie's aunt.

"Now girls I'm sure your both all worked up now , but how about we go in. I will make ya some tea and we can check on the girls while we discuss what just happened." 

The two women giggle amongst themselves and follow Isa back into the house.

"Ma...ma...ma." says a scrambling stumbling Jamie making her way over towards Alex. 

"Hello my sweet girl." Alex beams and picks up her youngest. 

"You know I'm starting to get a little jealous that she loves you more." 

"Nah...isn't that right sweetie." Kissing the girl on her forehead. "You love Mama so much right...Yea you do. Did you show mama what you can do." Jamie just looks at her and smiles. She nods and giggles and Alex beams while placing the toddler back in the floor. She bends down and whispers something into Jamie's ear.  Jamie takes a few steps back and everyone watches as Jamie babbles some words and then a second later she suddenly has two white roses in her hand.

Jamie then approaches Alex again, looking for approval. "Yay baby, you did such a good job." Alex hugs Jamie excitedly. "Go on, give them to mama." Alex watches as Jamie walks over to a stunned Maggie. 

"How..How did she do that?" Maggie asks. 

"That was so cool Jamie." Evelyn says, running up to Maggie to take one of the roses. 

Alex stands with Jamie in her arms. "It's something we've been working on for a few days now. It took us awhile to get the flower and color right, but Jamie is so smart and she picked it up so quickly."

"My favorite rose." Maggie still says a little surprised. She knows that Alex has been working with Jamie to try and hone in on her magic abilities and really test her strengths. But she wasn't really sure how much progress the two were making. 

"Yea, we wanted to do something nice for you. Isn't that right sweetie. We love mama don't we?" Alex leans over and places a kiss on her wife's cheek. 

"I wuvv you." Says a beaming Jamie also teaching over and placing a sloppy kiss on Maggie's cheek. 

With all the emotion that seems to be flowing through Maggie these days. She feels a little overwhelmed. Her daughter is learning more and more about her abilities and Alex is the one teaching her. She had been feeling like all Alex only cared about was work lately but this little display reminds her just how much Alex cares. 

She lets a few tears fall from her eyes. She takes Jamie from Alex. "I am so proud of you baby." Jamie just giggles. "You are so smart, how did you do huh? What is mommy teaching you?" Maggie makes her way into the living room with Jamie, while Evelyn follows behind. 

Alex moves into the kitchen and starts making a fresh pot of coffee.

"That was really sweet, out there. I haven't seen Maggie have that look on her face in a long time." Isa says to Alex. 

"Yea, well she deserves it. I was waiting to show on our next family night but with her dad just popping up. There's no time like the present." 

"I haven't seen much of you since I've been here." 

"Yea, things are hectic right now." 

"Is that really the case? I know Maggie keeps giving me the same line about you being at work as well. But surely you being the boss can get you home at night for dinner." 

Alex feels frustrated. She loves her family more than anything but everyone seems to be questioning her commitment to them. "Aunt Isa, I mean no disrespect with what I'm about to say. You know how much I love you and appreciate the impact you have in Maggie's life." 

Isa nods, waiting for Alex to continue. "I love Maggie. Love her with my whole being. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for her. I would give her the world if I could. I love her and our girls. They are my life. Now I know you don't actually have any idea of what I do, but I assure you that everything I am doing is to protect them." Alex can feel her anxiety explode between her fear of losing everything and that of giving up the person that she is. She tries to take a deep breath. 

"Is that why you have these agents here and following us around all places, have there been threats made Alex?" 

"Yes, I'm not just doing this for fun. I'm doing this so that my girls all of them can have the future that they deserve." 

"I'm sorry Alex, Maggie hasn't shared a lot with me that goes on about your work, but I have seen her broken because you aren't home some nights." 

"That breaks me too. Being here loving Maggie, loving our family. They are my strength. They are the reason that I am able to do this without breaking down. If it wasn't for them, for Maggie I wouldn't be fighting so hard." 

Isa can see the love pouring out of the younger woman, it becomes clear to her that her niece and her wife really need to just talk and get on the same page. She believes Alex when she says they might be in danger. And that worries her she goes into protective mode herself and she rethinks today's events. "What about Oscar? Why do you think he's here?" 

Alex takes a sip of her coffee. "That is a very good question and I have some people digging, I don't trust him. Now I know Maggie and I know she will get to the bottom of it herself but I have my people looking into it." 

"He doesn't care about her so I have no idea why he is all of a sudden back." Isa says. 

They hear laughter coming from the living room and it brings a smile to both women's faces. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt them." 

Isa looks at her and she knows that the woman is telling the truth. She would rather give her own life than see anything happening to her family. "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

Alex has made her way back to the DEO. Maggie will be back in later. She wanted to see if she could get a hold of her mother or if her aunt could contact the rest of her family to see what her father is up to. 

"Ma'am we have a lead on Luther." Vazquez's comes storming into Alex's office. "I have two tactical teams waiting for you." 

Alex strapping all of her weapons and communication gear on. "Where are they, and where are we getting this intel from?" 

"Brainy and Winn have worked non stop trying to pick up the Cadmus signal that they used to hack us last week. They were finally able to break through all of the Trojan horses and once we found that we were able to track the signal. They are on the east side of town, but below. Winn says it looks like it used to be an old bomb or storage shelter. We don't have a visual yet but we have already sent Supergirl in to see if she can get a look inside and tell us how many we are dealing with.” 

"Good work Vaz." Alex says. She knows it's not over but the thought that this could be coming to an end soon leaves her to breathe a little sigh of relief. She is the one leading in the strike team. She wants no mistakes and Vazquez will be her eyes and ears on the outside along with Winn. 

They are all set in the helicopter and they are about 10 minutes awake when Supergirl breaks through the communication. "It's all sealed, I can't see inside. They also have kryptonite somewhere I can't find it but every time I get within ten feet of the place I can feel it." 

"Copy Supergirl, stand down until we find the source. Vazquez send out the kryptonite meter that Winn developed with another strike team and once collected, Supergirl I will give you orders from there." 

"Copy that." Both Vazquez and Supergirl say in union.

Once the chopper lands Alex directs the two teams. Winn has instructed them to where there are two tunnels leading into the main entryway. Alex leads the beta team while Robinson leads the Cobra team to the back entry. The teams are prepared for anything not taking anything for granted. Alex feels secure as she leads her teams inside.

"Robinson what's your status?" Alex speaks into the comm. 

"All clear, we are making our way through the tunnel slowly. It's dark and dank. No sign of anyone yet."

"Copy." 

Alex tunnel is also dark and dirty. Nothing surrounding them but rocks. They move slowly and about ten minutes later they reach what appears to be an entry point. Alex signals to Agent Banks next to her and he pulls out a transmitter.

"Looks like there are three people inside." 

"Alright let's get it." Alex motions for the team to get ready and she blasts through the makeshift door. 

They make their way through the blast and surrounds the room. The space seems to be filled with full with monitors, cages, and all types of gadgets that Alex can only imagine does who knows what. 

"Alright everyone put your hands up, we're taking all of you in." Alex demands as her team surrounds them. 

Lillian turns in her chair and faces Alex. "Oh my Agent Danvers, oh my it looks like you found me." 

"Let's make this quick and painless Luthor, surrender now and we can all put this mess behind us." 

"Have you given any more thoughts to my proposition Agent Danvers?" 

"Luthor do you really think, that you are in any shape to really negotiate with me?" 

Laughing cynically. "Alex...I feel like I can call you Alex at this point. Do you really think that I wasn't expecting you?" 

Alex shakes off the nerves that she feels. "Alright arrest them." She takes a step towards Lillian. 

Before she takes a step though she feels this vibration through the building. It takes the other Agents by surprise. Then suddenly they can feel the air suddenly start to leave the room. Alex watches as her agents start to fall to the ground scrambling to catch a breath. She herself is on one knee at this point. "Ho..." Alex tries again "how...are you" 

Lillian just stands over her smiling, "take her." 

That is all Alex see's as everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Look at Jamie's trick. So cute right? And then Aunt Isa being her protective self... What do you mean what about how we ended the chapter? Ohhh. It's ummm. Wait for the next chapter?


	11. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what is it that you're saying? Why are we digging this hole? Well we're planning to live in this hole for the next few weeks. Why you asked? Well you guys will see.
> 
> But in all seriousness, all the angst has been leading you guys to this chapter, the end of this chapter to be exact. I'm pretty sure we have dropped a fairly amount of clue of what's going to happen and it won't be our fault if you're not ready for it. Hell if we are being honest, we have second thoughts about it. Well what done is done. But please, bear with us.

Alex is awakened by a smell of pancakes and waffles. She quietly makes her way out of the bed and into the kitchen not to startle the loves of her life while doing so. 

"Look who's trying to sneak out of the room guys." Maggie says smiling over at her daughters. 

"Mommy," Jamie comes over and begs to be picked up. 

"You are getting a little too big to be picked up baby." 

"Nah uh, you said I would always be your little girl." The now four year says. Alex puts down the tiny but growing girl.

"Jamie, you know mom can't keep picking you up in her condition." Evelyn says. "Good morning mom." She bends and puts her hands on her mom's stomach. "Good morning tiny human inside of mom's belly. Remember your supposed to come out and be a girl." 

Alex laughs "remember Evie, the sex is already decided it's just too early to tell yet." 

"It's a boy, I can just feel it." Maggie says. 

Alex looks down at her girls, "go on and get ready you two. Aunt Kara is picking you up today." She says making her way over to her wife. 

"Good morning love," Maggie greets placing a kiss on her lips. 

"Is that anyway to greet your pregnant wife?" Alex pulls her wife into a more passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around her. They hear the girls giggle in the background before they run off. Alex moves from her wife's mouth down to her awaiting neck. She sticks her tongue out savoring the taste of her wife. "You taste so good Mags," she whispers before biting down. It earns her a moan from the older woman. 

Alex takes that as a hint to continue pushes her wife against the counter and places her leg in between her wife's. It feels so much better since they are both still in their nightgowns. She is also pleasantly surprised that her wife is still going commando after last night. 

"Alex..." her wife says breathless. 

Alex continues to suck on her wife's pulse point and can feel the other woman grind up into her. "Your just so miraculous beautiful Maggie." Alex takes her hands and slides it up her wife's thigh. 

"Alex." Her name is called a little more forcefully this time. 

"Alex." She hears one more time. 

Alex awakens with a start. Confused about where she is and what's she doing. It becomes aware to her that she was just dreaming. "Hell of a dream." She thinks to herself. 

She realizes that she has a blinding headache. She tries to recall the last few moments before she passes out but all she remembers is Lillian standing over her. She makes it back to her feet on very wobbly legs. She takes in a gulp of air into her lungs but she is met with a coughing fit. Whatever that stuff was that she breathed in was clearly not safe. It feels like her lungs are on fire. Her head is pounding and as she looks around she's the only one that appears to be inside of the cage. 

Her weapons are gone, her armor and gloves also gone. 

"Hello" she tries to shout out but it barely makes it out as a whisper. She tries to pull as much strength as she can and try again. "Luthor, show yourself." That was better but it's clear that she is still in a very weakened state. 

She waits for a few moments. Hears nothing, no one coming to her. So she takes in her surroundings again. Trying to find the best way to escape. The bars on the cage are made with some form of metal that Alex has never seen before. 

She tries shaking them, kicking them but at her strength level it's just a lost cause. She sits back on the ground and tries to hold onto whatever energy she has left, but she has noticed that it has become harder and harder for her to take in a deep breath.

 

* * *

 

When Maggie's gets back to the DEO, it is in complete chaos. Agent Vazquez looks distraught as Winn let's out his frustrations shown by throwing his keyboard on the floor. 

"What is going on here?" Asks Maggie as every Agents eyes are trained on her with a matching look. 

Maggie knows that look she's given that look to others when she had terrible news for them. She readies herself as much as possible for whatever they are about to say. 

Vazquez looks like she's facing death as she clears her throat. "Director Danvers led two teams attacking a bunker we believed Lillian and Cadmus had been using..." 

"We...we lost contact with them 15 minutes ago. Supergirl is scouring the entire place, she was able to go inside once we removed kryptonite that was outside. But the walls are lined with Led and there are traces of kryptonite inside as well so she can only make it so far. 

"Brainy and Martian Man are also there on the scene giving their best to help out." Maggie can tell that there is more to the story.

"What else?" Maggie asks.

"So far we have pulled out five bodies from Robinson's team. They're all dead." Vazquez is a little choked up to lose more of her colleagues but she is the one in charge now and knows that she has to keep it together.

Maggie is stunned. "They're all dead, was there a fight? What happened? Why didn't you guys call me in?" 

"Agent Sawyer, this all has happened in the last 20 minutes now. I was already aware that you were on your way. But yes and it doesn't appear that they were in a fight at all. I won't know what killed them until we get them back here and perform an autopsy." 

"And I...I don't think that we should send in any more Agents to storm the place nor do I know if it's safe enough to even try to." 

This is not what Maggie wants to hear not after her father shows up out of the blue. She can't deal with this right now but she needs to, this is Alex. There's nothing she won't do to make sure Alex comes back home safe and sound. Because she's not telling their kids how Alex is missing. That's not a conversation she wants to have with either one of her daughters. 

"Vazquez, suit up. We are going in." Maggie says as she herself heads to the armory. 

Vazquez looks like she's about to argue but thought better of it. Mostly because staying at the DEO is driving her crazy while her Director and fellow agents are in trouble. She grabs two more agents and they follow behind Maggie. "Winn, keep us in the loop you are in charge until Director Danvers and myself make it back here."

 

* * *

 

When the five agents make it to the scene. They are confronted with a harsh reality. Laid out behind all of the DEO vans and choppers are nine body bags. Maggie stomach twists in knots as she runs over to them. She is stopped from opening the bag by Supergirl. 

"Maggie don't." She grabs the smaller women. 

"Is she in there?" 

"No..." Kara says in a hushed breath. "She is the only one missing." Maggie tenses in Kara's arms. "What we originally thought was only two tunnels turns out to be over 25. All lined with led and some form of kryptonite." 

Maggie surprises Kara when she turns around and pulls her into a hug. She knows that Kara is struggling in this situation as well. "She's ok. We know how tough Alex is. We will bring her out alive." 

Kara just nods her head, she doesn't have a good feeling right now but she's learned a long time ago not to underestimate her sister. They break apart and watch Vazquez go through each of the body bags, giving each Agent her respect. 

It's been an hour since Maggie arrived on scene. She is getting very frustrated with the lack of clues about where Alex is. Alex is the only one missing and considering what Alex has been telling her, it's not a surprise that Lillian decided other agents were collateral damage. 

It's getting late but she can't go home to Evelyn and Jamie like this. The only reason she is not in the bunker right now searching herself is because Kara convinced her to stay out here for the girls. In case Alex is hurt they will need Maggie in one piece. 

The waiting is absolutely killing her though. She can't go home, they will sense that something is wrong. The only thing she can do right now is to call Aunt Isa and tell her what's going on. 

"Hey, Tia." Maggie sounds exhausted. 

_"What happened? Is Oscar giving you trouble?"  
_

"No, no... I wish that was the case actually. Anything but this." Maggie lets a tear slip down her face. 

_"What's wrong, Mija?"  
_

"A-Alex... She's missing. We couldn't find her. Her tracking device has been turn off and I just..." Maggie is on the verge of breaking down right there. 

" _I'll look after the kids. Don't you worry about it. Stay safe out there, Sparrow. I know everything will be alright."_ Aunt Isa voices sooth her like a warm blanket and Maggie decided to take strength from that. 

Maggie takes a deep breath, trying to center herself when she gets a notification to her phone. It's the NCPD file from the case she was working on. Someone from the unit must have sent it over to her. She had asked for a report be sent over to her and a copy of her CI's death. 

_"Estimated time of death is 03.30pm, an hour after Agent Maggie Sawyer reported her body. Her death was caused by multiple gunshot wounds to the chest. No bullets were recovered in the body or at the crime scene. Best guess is the wounds came from some type of ice bullets but no traces were found. Possibly a new tech of gun, almost Alien in origins. No witness found, a CCTV camera a few blocks away from the crime scene caught a black sedan with partial plate ending in 407. Further investigation found shell casings on top of a building, a few building away from the CCTV camera, where Detective Martinez concluded that's where the shooter waited for Agent Sawyer before shots were fired at her. No further evidence or lead is found at this moment."_

Maggie reads over the case file before she opens up another file on her phone. She is looking for the picture she took of the piece of paper she found on her CI's dead body. She hasn't been able to find the time to decipher the code and her gut is telling her that her CI's death is possibly connected to Lillian, she couldn't take the chance of putting this off any longer. _  
_

_"Trust no one, not even your own father. Alex life is in danger. All I know is Lillian is planning something big."  
_

"Winn." She hears Vazquez through the comms. "Have you still not been able to trace her?" _  
_

"All I'm getting is her vitals, thanks to the watch Maggie gave her as a wedding gift. But I can't turn on her tracker or find the slightest clue of where Lillian took her!" 

"What are her vitals?" Asks Vazquez.

"Ummmm, I'll be honest here. She's not in the best shape guys. BP is low, oxygen level is also becoming increasingly low." 

"At least we know that Alex is alive, somewhere. We will find her. I won't stop until we do." Maggie says. 

"Maggie...I'm sorry." Winn says as if he could have done something to change the outcome. 

"Listen, Winn. I need your help finding everything you can about Oscar Rodas." 

"Isn't that your father?" Winn sounds confused. 

"He just showed up out of the blue and now this happened? When I deciphered my dead informant note, she warned me that I should trust no one, including my father. It can't be a coincidence." 

"I think Alex asked Brainy to check on him too." Vazquez said. "But...he's your father. Wasn't he a cop?" 

"Doesn't make him any less guilty. He hates Alex. Right now I won't put anything past him. Find out what you can Winn." 

"On it."

 

* * *

 

"Oh honey it's about due time you did wake up." 

Alex is startled awake but she knows that voice. Heard it every day for the first 14 years of her life. "Dad." She says dumbfounded, but at the same time not really. She had been expecting a return from him once she realized that Cadmus was back. 

"Hey sweetie." He gives her a smile but she can see behind it that his eyes are cold and hard.

"Don't call me that." Alex takes in her new position. She is now chained from the ceiling and standing up. She can taste blood in her mouth, but doesn't remember getting hit. Her head is still pounding just worse and breathing feels like there are a thousand needles are where her lungs would normally be. 

"Is that any way to treat your dear old dad?" 

She laughs as much as she can. "You stopped being the man I called my father when you turned on us and still aligned yourself with Cadmus." 

"I did this for you girls, but do either of you appreciate what I have gave up for you both. So you both could have normal lives?" His features harden. "No, you don't because your both selfish little brats." 

Alex can't pretend that the words don't sting. This is a man she has loved for all her life. Looked up to admired, wanted to be like all of her life. For the longest time in her life, she believed he was the only person who truly understood her but before her now is a stranger. This man is not her father and she knows she needs to detach herself from the emotions that he brings. 

"What do you want?" She sneers. 

"Alex...Alex what I have always wanted for us. To be father and daughter and work side by side to protect the world." 

"So you clearly drugged me, lord only knows what has happened to my Agents. And you just expect me to say yea pop let's make a go at it." 

"Always were a tad of a smart ass weren't you dear." He pulls out a syringe from his pocket. "Now, I'm doing everything that I can to give you a little more time to come around to our way of thinking dear, but Lillian's patience is running thin." 

"I will never become like you, I won't work for Cadmus." Alex spits. 

"That's a shame, because I would really hate to kill my own flesh and blood." He says as he sticks the needle into her neck. Alex feels pain shoot through her whole body and then there's nothing.

 

* * *

 

The next time Alex awakes. She notices that she is now strapped to a chair. Her breathing is shallow and her pulse is racing and her body feels like it is on fire. She also has blood running from her ears, nose and mouth. Alex doesn't need her medical degree to know that she's running out of time. Her mind can only think of her girls, the ones she's promised to never leave behind. 

"Don't worry Alex. I will make sure that your family is protected." Lillian says with Jeremiah standing right beside her. 

"What family? Neither of those kids even belong to her." 

Alex ignores her father's comment. "Wha... what... are you doing to... to me?" Alex oxygen level is low and it's become harder and harder to focus on anything. 

"Will you join us Alex, continue to fight the good fight for our planet?" Lillian asks. 

Alex looks directly at her dad. "I...I will nev... never be like you." 

"Pity." He says approaching her again, he places a kiss on her cheek and moves close to her ear. "But that daughter you have trained, what's her name? ...Evelyn. I can't wait until I get my hands on her. She's even smarter than you were at that age." He pulls back as Alex uses the little strength she has to try and free herself. 

"Goodbye Alex." He says plunging the needle into her arm.

To Alex surprise she doesn't feel any more pain, everything stops and for a second she truly believes that she sees Maggie in front of her. She starts to cry. "Mags, I am so sorry. Sorry that I couldn't protect you. Sorry that I couldn't make it back to you." She takes one last breath, "lov...love you."

 

* * *

 

It's been 24 hours since Alex was taken. With Alex being classified as missing in action, J'onn has resumed command as Acting Director of the DEO. It's not like he doesn't trust Agent Vazquez to do the job, she might be an experienced Agent, but no one should be Acting Director in these circumstances without substantial experience. 

Not even Alex could do the job properly without some help and that's what J'onn is doing. Vazquez needs help, someone who is not emotionally invested in Alex. Kara and Maggie are far too emotionally invested to professionally help Vazquez out and yes, Alex is like a daughter for J'onn but right now he needs to be the boss if he wants to bring Alex home. They will have to bring in some agents from the dessert base, they are very short staffed on experienced Agents. 

"I've got something!" Brainy puts his hand up to get everyone attention. "Alex's tracker was turned on for a few seconds and I managed to pinpoint her exact location." 

"It seems like a trap. Remember when Alex turned on her tracker when Rick kidnapped her?" Winn says. 

"And this is Lillian we are dealing with." Vazquez says as Maggie looks ready to suit up. "We should have been smarter the first time and this wouldn't have happened."

"Hey in our defense, the rest of those tunnels in the bunker where protected by a force field. We only found out once we were able to get inside and disable it. That's when our systems were able to pick up everything." Winn says. 

"Where do you think you're going?" J'onn says, stopping Maggie in her tracks. 

"I'm suiting up. I don't care if it's a trap. This might be our only shot at finding her." 

"No, you're not going anywhere. That's an order. You too Supergirl." 

"She's my sister!" Kara tries to argue but J'onn is having none of it. Kara has been beside herself these last few hours. "They could be doing anything to her out there, we can't just leave her there." 

"You two are too emotionally involved in this. I know that you want to bring back your wife and sister back but we have no idea what we will find there. Brainy and I will go to the location and keep you informed of anything. I'm not risking anymore lives. Especially not you two. Alex will never forgive me if something happens to you two. Maggie, you know that Evelyn and Jamie need you more than Alex does right now. Let us handle this." 

Maggie knows J'onn is right even if it takes everything in her not to defy him and go to rescue Alex. But she can't risk their daughters losing both of their parents even if it means she has to put on a brave mask.

 

* * *

 

Everyone at the DEO waits with a bated breath for news from J'onn and Brainy. Time seems to stand still before Maggie's phone starts to chirp, seconds away before all the monitors at the DEO turn red at the alarm. 

"Noooo...." Maggie feels like half of herself has been ripped away from her as she sees the notification. She falls back into a nearby chair. 

Everyone at the DEO looks stunned as they watch the monitor showing Alex's flat line vitals and again time stops. 

"That's a mistake right? There's a glitch from where she is. It's hacking into the system?" Kara says not believing what she's seeing.

"Winn I need you to trace this signal, I need 100% proof that this is Director Danvers." Vazquez's says. 

Winn gets to work hoping that this is all somehow wrong. 

Back with J'onn and Brainy, they have been searching for almost half an hour. This place is part of the bunker and an area they have been over at least 20 times. It just looks different now almost like an explosion went off. There is debris and rubble everywhere. They continue to look and move stuff before they finally find something.

A body, Brainy spots it first and when he turns it around, it's Alex. He feels J'onn coming beside him. 

"Don't J'onn." 

"I have to." J'onn puts her into his arms. She's way too pale as J'onn searches for a pulse and he finds nothing. He takes a deep breath and lets the tears fall. He hugs her close. "I am so sorry that I failed you... little one." 

Brainy gives him the time, before he places a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get her back to her family." J'onn stands with Alex in his arms and the three take off. It only takes a couple of minutes to land back into the DEO. Brainy first. 

"Where is she?" Kara approaches.

"J'onn has her but I need everyone to prepare themselves." 

"The monitors, they...they were right?" Maggie asks she looks pale and is being held up by Winn. 

"They were." Brainy says. 

Kara screams and cries and is unconscionable by the time J'onn lands next to Brainy. J'onn is crying and Maggie walks over to him and he places Alex in her arms. Maggie falls to the ground with Alex. She sobs and holds on to her as tightly as she can. She lets out a guttural scream and everyone can feel the pain radiating off of the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. That happened. We did warn you to enjoy the fluff that we threw out there for you before. Calm before the storm as people said it. I umm... I think we will stay in this hole for the foreseeable future. Hope the internet is great in there so we can see how you guys react. No promises if I (s4nv3rs) will reply to you as I usually do but we will see. You have every right to react with what we just did but we do have this planned out for so long so keep that in mind.


	12. Everything's Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did we really did what we just did in the last chapter? I guess there's one way to find out!

Everything feels numb. This all feels like a nightmare, a nightmare Maggie can't seem to wake up from. Alex's dead weight in her arms is proving that this is not some dream. She screams and cries until there's nothing left anymore. Her voice horse from emotion. Part of her dies with Alex. 

Minutes, hours have passed and Maggie doesn't even know anymore. She is unsure of how long she has been sitting in Alex's office. Taking in her wife scent that still lingers. Her right hand has been holding the watch she gave for Alex's for their wedding day ever since J'onn gave it to her before several agents took their Director away. The team wanted an autopsy ASAP and then she would get a send off to the morgue. 

The watch is the only personal belonging that they found on Alex's body. There was no ring to be found on her and Maggie hates the thought that Lillian might have taken it as some sort of souvenir or to send some sick message.

Maggie turns the watch around and caresses the graving behind it. 

_Danvers, I'm yours all the time._

It sounds so stupid now. Her mind goes blank when she tries to think of what to engrave and she picked this. It sounded so stupid now. Yours all the time? Alex is dead! She's not hers anymore because she's dead! Dead...dead. Maggie breaks down crying. 

Before Maggie realizes what she's doing things start flying. First papers that were all over her wife's desk. Then the lamp flies over her head and before she knows it the rooms a complete mess, and sobs are wrecking her tiny frame. She looks around and sighs at how much she has trashed the place in such a short amount of time. 

She picks herself up off of the floor. She doesn't want anyone to walk in and see what a mess she has caused and starts picking things up. She goes to put the files that are scrambled all over the floor into the drawer of the desk, but as she opens it she finds an envelope with her name on it. It's written in Alex handwriting and she wonders for a couple of seconds what exactly it is. She sits back on the floor and rips it open pulling out the pages. 

_My Maggie,_

_Hi baby. I'm writing this as I feel the Cadmus case is upon its closure. With that being the case, I think things can finally get back to normal for us, for our children and our home lives. I know this should probably be in the form of a conversation, but words have never been my strongest point especially when it comes to you. I wanna get this right Mags._

_I have never loved anyone as much and as true as I love you. I have always regarded our relationship and love for each other as pure._

_I'm so sorry that I have been so involved with work and the strain that has put on you and our daughters. I just got scared. I've had parts of my family taken from me before and I just couldn't bear to lose you or one of our girls._

_You have needed me, more so in the past few weeks and I have been so blinded by my own selfishness, guilt, and fear that I let come between us. All the words said in anger were never meant to be said... well maybe they were but to me._

_You needed a wife and I gave you emptiness and space that you didn't ask for. You needed happiness and I brought along chaos. How selfish and unthoughtful I have been. I left my wife with 2 children at a time when she isn't feeling her best._

_I know you Maggie and you're not saying anything but your PTSD is in rough shape right now. The mornings I come home to find you in Evelyn's room, I know those are the nights that the nightmares have become too much. I'm sorry that I haven't been there to soothe you and let you know that things are ok._

_I know your struggling right now and as you've needed me to hold you closer I've wrapped myself up in this case because I'm letting my fears control me. I can make you a promise that I will do better going forward. I can't say I'm never going to not be work obsessed again but I do promise to make sure I love you enough that you never have to feel second to anything in my life again._

_I want you to never doubt my Love for you again. You are my life baby. I survived the years we were apart but my heart didn't truly start beating again until you walked back into my life. There's no place I'd rather be than next to you. I sleep so much better knowing you'll be by my side while I rest. I miss falling asleep with you, being able to wake up and knowing you're there with me. It's my happy place. The safest place I will always be is in your arms._

_I may not often say it out loud, but I'd like to thank you for loving me. There is no other woman on this planet who could love me the way you do. And the best part is, you don't even have to try. The way you take care of me, the way you look at me, the way you talk, the way you hold my hand – all of this makes me feel like I am really alive. So I want to thank you for loving me and letting me love you in return._

_I just want you to know that every time I say I love you more, it's not that I mean I love you more than you love me. No. When I say so, it means that there won't be such bad days ahead of us that could make me love you less. I love you more and it means no fight we will ever have can change that. I love you and no distance can stand between us. I love you more than any life challenge that could appear between us. I love you more than all of that and I love you the most._

_Always yours_

_Alex xoxo._

_P.S: When this is over. I'm taking you and the girls away. I don't care what happens. I want to spend some time with my girls. We deserve it. Maybe that trip to the Bahamas we keep talking about._

Maggie clutches the letter to her chest and just sobs. She doesn't know what to do but all she knows is she's lost the best part of herself today.

 

* * *

 

Maggie can't go home looking like this. She looks miserable but right now she needs to have her daughters in her arms. Wrapping them up tight because it's the only thing she has left of Alex. But first thing first, she has to tell Aunt Isa, Alice and Sydney about what happened. 

When she's in the driveway, she could see Sydney's car parked in front. She has asked them to wait for her in the living room and find something to occupy the girls in Evelyn's room. She can't tell it to them over the phone, her aunt had sent her several texts after and she just couldn't respond. They know that something is wrong. 

Maggie steps into the house, every eye in the room is trained on her, no one says anything, just waiting for her to say it. She doesn't know how to do this, but she has to. If she can't tell them, how is she going to tell the girls? She looks at Alice and she can see the tears streaming down her face. 

Maggie starts to say something but nothing comes out of her mouth and next thing she knows she is being wrapped up in the comfortable warmth of Aunt Isa. Now she feels like a kid again and she lets the tears that she thought had already dried up, fall again. 

"A-Alex...she's gone." Maggie manages to say in between sobs, it's barely a whisper but it's enough for Isa to hear. 

"I'm sorry, Sparrow." Aunt Isa rubs Maggie's back in soothing circles. She already had a feeling something bad happened once Maggie called her. She tries to think of a way to comfort Maggie but right now all she feels is helpless. There's nothing that she can do to take away this pain. If there's a way, she would. She would trade her life for Alex's if that's what it would take. Because she swore all those years ago, that she would never want to see Maggie's broken again. 

Isa also feels her own heart break for Alex and the little girls in the other room that have just lost their mother. 

Alice looks at Sydney, tears already falling on her face. She already expected the worst, that her best friend didn't make it. From what Alex did tell her, she knew, she should have tried to talk some sense into her but then again she knew how stubborn Alex was and she didn't want to risk fighting with her again. 

Sydney grabs hold of Alice's left hand, the one that is now wearing the engagement ring. She got down on one knee two nights ago, which seems like forever ago with everything that's going on. Sydney pulls her close and just let Alice release all of the pain that she's feeling.

 

* * *

 

Maggie spends the next hour in Aunt Isa's comforting arms as Alice and Sydney put on their brave masks to play with the girls while Maggie tries to compose herself. 

Knock on the door. "Can you give us a moment?" Maggie says weakly. Entering Evelyn's room. 

Alice and Sydney nod their head before walking past Maggie, whose eyes are red from all the tears. 

Maggie kneels near Evelyn and Jamie before Evelyn wraps her in a hug and it is enough to make her cry again. 

"Why are you sad?" Evelyn asks. 

"You two know that mommy loves you, right?" Maggie voices crack. 

"Yea? Where's mommy?" Evelyn answers. 

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jamie mutters. 

No words escape Maggie's mouth as she feels like crying again. She can't do this. She really can't. She doesn't even believe that Alex is gone, how is she supposed to tell their daughters that? But she has to. Evelyn is way too smart and she will find out and that's not what Maggie wants. It's better if she found out from her, even if it's hard to explain, to make her understand. 

"I want you two to know that mommy loves you very much. This is not her decision but sometimes...sometimes we don't have a choice." 

Evelyn looks confused and Jamie starts to mumble something that Maggie just don't understand.

"I really don't know how to explain this to you little Sparrow. But I have too... Remember that bit in Lion King where Simba's dad, Mufasa died after protecting him from the stampede?" 

"But it was the evil brother who killed him!" 

"...Yeah I know." Why does she have to refer to a Disney's movie to explain Alex's death to her daughters? She knows how smart Evelyn is. 

"Did...did someone evil kill mommy?" Evelyn begins to cry and shake her head. 

"I-I'm sorry." Maggie tries to wrap Evelyn's in a hug but she refuses. 

"Nono.. Mommy promised me. She promised me that she wouldn't leave me like them!" Maggie is confused for a second before it dawns on her that Alex must have had to explain to her about what happened to her real parents. 

"She lied!" Evelyn yells before she runs off the room. 

"Evelyn..." Maggie says but her feet are frozen. 

"I got her." Aunt Isa says before pointing at Jamie who is still sitting next to Maggie.

"Hey... I know that you probably have no idea what's going on. But mommy...she's not coming home...ever." 

"Mommy?" Jamie mumbles before clapping her hands and the next thing Maggie notices, there's a white rose. 

Jamie looks at her innocently as she holds up the rose, waiting for Maggie to pick that up. Maggie takes that as she thinks about other tricks Alex must have been excited to do with Jamie. Once again tears fall down her cheek before she wraps Jamie in a hug.   

"I'm so sorry baby... She's gone."

 

* * *

 

Kara's doesn't fare well trying to tell Eliza that her daughter is dead so J'onn was the one who had to do it. Kara is in a state of shock. Alex was still the most important person in her life and she is not sure she can go on if she doesn't have her sister. 

Eliza has been insisting on supervising the autopsy, arguing it for her own piece of mind. She just doesn't trust Cadmus and she needs to make sure that that's Alex on the autopsy table, not some clone. Of course in the end, the result wasn't what any mother would have wanted. Blood work is a perfect match for Alex, along with the tattoos that she has. Eliza isn't sure there's another test she can do to prove that that's not her little girl. 

"You have to stop doing that." Eliza says when she sees Kara once again try to listening to Alex's heartbeat. 

"She can't be gone... She can't be dead. Maybe this is some sort of sick prank Cadmus pulled on us. They must have kept Alex somewhere out there to torture her." 

"I know that this is hard to believe. But Alex is gone, Kara. I did the DNA test, everything to confirm Alex's identity, I made sure of that and it's her. Blood, teeth, fingerprints. Even the DEO'S tracker." 

"I should have protected her! This is my fault. All of my power means nothing if I couldn't even protect my sister!" 

"Sweetie..." 

"The least I can do right now is find the people who killed her and make sure they get what they deserves." Kara flies out of the DEO. Eliza knows just how close she is to losing her as well.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn and Jamie are currently sound asleep in the main bedroom. Isa managed to calm Evelyn down long enough for Maggie to get through to her. Evelyn is smart, no matter what Maggie was trying to say, she always seem to understand it which makes it harder sometimes. So she decided to let Evelyn process it at her own pace and she will be there for her when she needs it.

With losing Alex, Maggie needs to have both of her daughters within arms reach and also because she doesn't want to sleep in an empty bed. But that doesn't mean sleep comes any easier either. So she decided to grab something to drink first, maybe it will help. When she gets to the kitchen, Aunt Isa is talking on the phone. 

"Maggie's here, honey. I'll call you tomorrow morning alright." Aunt Isa hangs up the phone. 

"Uncle Joel?" Maggie says as she pours herself a glass of whiskey. 

"Yea..." Isa looks at the drink. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Getting drunk?" 

"I can't sleep. I'm not gonna get drunk." 

"So you decided to drink with the hope that you will forget everything? That will only make it worse." 

Maggie's ignores her aunt's advice as she gulps down the whiskey. 

"You know this is what I feared when Alex first brought up kids. What am I gonna do when she dies and I'm left with our kids?" Maggie laughs. "Look at me now. This is my worst nightmare come true and I can't wake up from this." 

Isa takes away the drink from Maggie and force her to look her in the eyes. 

"You have to be strong. For Evelyn. For Jamie. Alex wouldn't want to see you like this." 

Maggie raises her voices which make Isa flinch. "Then she shouldn't have died! She shouldn't have been so stubborn when I told her that this case would kill her. And I was right! I should have done more to stop her!" Maggie stops as tears fall down her cheek and her voice cracks. "I believed her when she said she would always come back. I trusted her..." 

"Everything is still so raw for you right now. You know Alex fought tooth and nail to survive and honestly Maggie. You wouldn't have stopped her from going, you would have just went with her. Thinking that you could keep her safe and your kids would have lost both of their parents." 

"Will it get better?" The way Maggie says that break Isa's heart. 

"I don't think it will but you will get through this."

"How am I supposed to plan her funeral? Half of me still expecting her to come through that door. I don't care if we are fighting. Anything but this. I would take countless fighting with Alex than planning for her funeral. This hurts more than when we broke up." 

"I know Sparrow, I know. I would trade my life with Alex if I could." 

"No. That's not what I meant." 

"I know. But I hate seeing you like this. I feel like nothing I can do is going to take that pain away." 

"You being here, helps. I'm just..." 

"Shh... Just go back to your room. Hug your daughters. I know it's not going to take the pain away but at least it will remind you what Alex left you with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is still raw and we are just going to let everyone deal with that. But we also left a few subtle hints about what's coming. Did any of you catch it?


	13. Pain and Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many of you got the memo on Twitter but well if you're wondering why we update this chapter on Friday after 2 weeks without any update, well here's the reason. We decided not to update for the last 2 weeks due to the fact the angst level of this chapter and the next two chapter. Sanvers fandom were not in a good place and also we don't want to ruin Sanvers/Flyler reunion at Ultimates. You might hate us for killing Alex, but we are not going to be the bad guy when the fandom is already down. We are doing this for the fun of it even if you guys don't see it, yet...

Maggie is looking in the fridge for something to make for breakfast. If she asks Evelyn, her answer will always be blueberries pancakes. Maggie sighs as she realizes that she forgot to go to the grocery store last night so it looks like Evelyn will be getting her favourite breakfast today. 

A familiar hand wraps around her from behind and Maggie instantly leans back into it like second nature, she takes a moment, taking in the familiar scent. 

"Hmm...Alex..." 

"What's for breakfast?" 

Maggie turns around at the sound of Alex's voice. Her wife looks beautiful, not like the pale lifeless body she held in her arms that day. That thought alone confuses Maggie. 

"Alex? You can't...you're dead." 

"After last night, I guess you could say that but my body is well equipped to handle your passion Mrs. Danvers." Alex is confused by her wife's expression and the tears started to pool in her eyes. "Not what you're talking about, what are you talking about?" Alex looks confused. 

"Lillian took you. She's..." Maggie shakes her head, trying to wake herself from this dream. Her subconscious is telling her something's not right. 

Alex takes her hands. "I'm a badass remember?" Alex's give her that smug face like she's indestructible. 

"No no no. This is just a dream." 

"I'm not." Alex leans in and kisses Maggie's cheek. "I love you. I'm always going to come home to you." 

Maggie relents. Even if it's just a dream, it's Alex that's standing in front of her right now. She wants this, needs whatever part of this that's real. 

"You better." Maggie leans in, their foreheads touching. "I can't do this without you." Tears fall down the older woman's face. 

"Of course you can. You're Maggie Sawyer." Alex gives her the biggest smile. "You'll, you'll  wait for me, right?" 

"Ride or die, Alex. I'm yours." Maggie says before kissing Alex. 

Maggie jolts awake. Her heart is racing and her eyes scan the room furiously looking for Alex and she doesn't find her. Only a sleeping Evelyn and a wide awake smiling Jamie by her side. 

"It was just a dream." Maggie says as she covers her face with both hands. She feels her heart start to shatter all over again. Having Alex in her arms even if it was only in a dream, gives her back everything she wants. What she wouldn't give for it to have been real. 

"Mommy..." Jamie mumbles at her.

Maggie turns to her youngest daughter. "Shh. Mama's here." Jamie's eyes Maggie before turning her head back to where she appears to be looking at the kitchen. "Mommy." She says clutching her panda. 

Maggie lifts her daughter and places her on her chest. "I know baby. I know. I want mommy too."

 

* * *

 

After that little dream, Maggie can't seem to fall back to sleep. The dream felt so real but of course it wasn't. But she can't shake the feeling. Maybe with everything still being so raw it's the only thing consuming her thoughts. Perhaps it will get better with time, well that's what people keep telling her anyway. 

She feels betrayed, broken. Maggie was never one to put much stock into the whole soulmates thing before she met Alex. But after Alex she had always known even when they broke up. There was always hope in her heart that somehow, someway they would find their way back to one another. Now she just feels empty. 

"What are you thinking about, Mija?" Aunt Isa asks after seeing her niece staring down at her coffee for the last 15 minutes. 

"Nothing. Just...the dream I had last night." 

"Alex?" 

"...Yeah. It-it felt so real."

"Remember what I told you when you were a kid about dreams?" 

"It just plays tricks on the mind." 

"That and you just miss her. That's all."

"Mama. Jamie is floating my stuff around again!" Evelyn says as she points to her bedroom where Maggie left her with her sister to play. 

Maggie makes her way to Evelyn's room and when she gets there, Jamie is sitting in the middle of Evelyn's toys that she must have moved around. Jamie is just sitting there with a big smile and mumbling something. 

"Mommy, mama." She gives a toothy grin. 

Oh God. Is Jamie's seeing ghost now? Maggie thinks as she sits in front of Jamie. 

"Jamie. Did you make your sister's toys float around again?" 

Jamie nods her head yes, still with a smile. "Mommy wuvv you." She says that out of nowhere which takes Maggie by surprise. 

Maggie sighs. "I know Jamie. I know. But mommy...she's not here. She's not coming back." Jamie gives her a confused look. 

Maggie sighs. She has been doing it a lot lately, if she's not crying. In the two days of Alex passing she has been trying to make Jamie understand what's going. Maggie didn't realize it would be harder with Jamie than it is with Evelyn. Of course Evelyn still takes it the hardest but she has been more calm about it this morning. Today she is not seemingly still angry at everyone. As for Jamie, it seems to get worse with each passing day. 

Maggie takes Jamie by hands and wraps her in a hug. "I know you miss her little one. I do too. I still feel like she's still here with us. In a way she is and she will always be. She will always be in our hearts Jamie." 

Jamie pulls away and tilts her head which now Maggie can see why Alex always said Jamie was a picture of herself. 

_"I don't know how am I going to survive with the two of you." Alex says._

_"What do you mean?" Maggie tilts her head in confusion._

_"Look at that." Alex points to Maggie and Jamie. "You two with the head tilt and the dimples. I have a better chance surviving an apocalypse than I do with you two looking at me like that."_

_"Of course you can survive an apocalypse Danvers. You're a badass."_

_"Not when it comes to you two. And Evelyn of course but I think I can survive her even if Kara did teach her how to pout but you two on other hand… I sure hope you two aren't going to gang up on me asking for something because I will do it."_

_"Well now I know your weakness Director Alex 'badass' Danvers."_

_"Excuse me, its Director Alex 'badass' Sawyer-Danvers."_

"Mommy?" Evelyn's voice brings Maggie back to the present.

"Yeah Sparrow?" 

"I miss mommy too." Evelyn says as she walks to Maggie before wrapping her mama in a hug. 

"We all do." 

"Why did she have to go?"

"I'm not sure sweetie, just sometimes God picks special people as Angels. He wanted your mom to be one of his Angels and help people in a different way." 

"Will it get any better?" 

"Not for a while sweetheart. Not for awhile but mommy would want us to live our life to the fullest. For her. So all her sacrifices weren't for nothing." Reassures Maggie, honestly that's what she's trying to convince herself too. Maybe it will start to hurt less once she believes that.

 

* * *

 

"How long has she been like this?" J'onn asks. 

"For about 24 hours now. When she first got here she was still talking and even eating a little but nothing over the past day. Kara declining food is a sign that she is in a rough spot."

J'onn nods. He knows better than most what grief can do to a person. "And how are you holding up Eliza?"

Eliza takes a moment she really doesn't know how she is if she's being honest. "I'm... I'm not sure. I've spent most of my time making sure all of the arrangements are in order. I don't want Maggie to have to deal with a thing. She just needs to focus on the girls right now." 

J'onn can see the tired and pained expression on Eliza's face. He knows that she's avoiding things. Alex was more like her mother when it came to emotions and they both had trouble dealing with them. Throwing herself into planning Alex's funeral and then becoming consumed with Kara is how Eliza is dealing with the loss of her daughter. 

"How about you go and draw yourself a warm bath. I will take care of Kara."

"No...I" 

"No buts Eliza. I have to look after you too and you have to process things as well. I know exactly what you are feeling and you have to get a hold of yourself before it consumes you." 

Eliza shrinks in on herself. She knows that J'onn is right. "Ok, but I won't be too long, let me know if Kara needs anything." She says making her way down the hall. 

J'onn makes his way to Alex's childhood room. Eliza told him that Kara has been sleeping in there. He doesn't knock, because he knows that if he did he wouldn't get an answer. Kara is just sitting there at Alex's desk staring at the photos on the wall. 

J'onn walks over cautiously and also stares at the photos. It brings a warm but sad smile to his face. He points to a photo of a smiling Alex and Kara on the beach. "Why don't you tell me about this day?"

Kara doesn't answer but she does grab the photo and a light smile tugs on her lips. 

"Alex looks so happy here. I'm sure it must have been a great day." 

"It was." Kara says weakly. 

"Eliza made us some lunch, how about we try some." 

"I'm not hungry J'onn." Kara says moving to the bed. 

"How about we go see the girls. I'm sure they miss their aunt Kara." 

Before J'onn even blinks Kara is standing in front of him seething. "You expect me to go over and be in my nieces faces when I let their mother die?" 

There is some of the anger that J'onn wanted to pull from her. "Kara this isn't your fault."

"Oh it's not, I'm the one with the superpowers. I save so many people but I couldn't save my sister when it mattered the most. How am I supposed to look at my nieces ever again knowing that. Knowing that I wasn't good enough to save their mother." 

"Kara, we all failed her but you know like I do that as much as we cheat death and feel invincible that we aren't. Especially Alex, she's human and we don't know when our time is up." 

"That's my point J'onn. I the alien sister couldn't save my human sister. We both know how fragile the human body is. I never should have let her go out there. I never should have let her put herself in danger, the DEO, all of it, it's my fault." 

"Alex knew the risks involved with her work and she's always been very proud of everything she's accomplished." 

"Yea her work that she only got involved in to protect me. I'm the reason she's dead J'onn. I'm the reason she won't make it home tonight to tuck her kids into bed. I..." Kara breaks down falling onto the floor. J'onn is there and immediately pulls her into his arms. "It's my..."

All J'onn can do is console her and pray that they will all get through this difficult time.

 

* * *

 

Isa comes back in from taking Gertrude on a late night walk. She's been gone for awhile just trying to clear her own head. She is thinking about moving in with Maggie to help her take care of girls but what will that mean for herself and Joel. Would he even be ok with just changing their whole lives. 

"Ok Gertie, you be a good girl now and try not to make too much noise, so we won't wake the girls." The large dog just goes and lays on its bed. 

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm already awwakke." Says a clearly intoxicated Maggie. 

"Jesus Maggie you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing out here in the dark?" 

"Oh just thought I'd come out here and have Alex's favorite whiskey since she can't." 

Isa sees how drunk Maggie is. The bottle in front of her barely has anything left in it. "Maggie." 

"Now before you say anything. I'm fine. I will be fine by time the girls get up in the morning." She pours herself the remainder of the bottle. "To my wife Alex, who is dead because I wasn't watching her six." Maggie throws the bottle across the room and it shatters on the wall. 

Isa is startled. She hasn't had to deal with a Maggie Sawyer blow up since the woman was 14. Now she's in a lot more pain and Isa isn't sure how she can help her. 

"Maggie you know this wasn't your fault?" 

"No it's that bitch Lillian's fault. But I should have been there. I should have been with her." 

"Maggie there is nothing that you could have done to save Alex. We don't even know what killed her yet. How could you have stopped that?" 

"I should have been there with her. She didn't have to die alone. She didn't..I...I can't help but wonder was she scared? Was she thinking about us? Was she a total badass in the end. Then I think why her and why not me?... it should have been me." 

Isa knows how much pain her young niece is in. She can't imagine herself feeling such heartbreak. She walks over and tries to take Maggie into her arms but Maggie just backs away. 

"No.... please, please don't touch me. I just want... I need Alex. I can't do this without her. I just can't."

"Sparrow please let me help you." 

"I'm gonna go shower." Maggie makes her way to her bedroom. Isa just sighs and knows that this family has a long way to go. She's not sure how but she knows that they will all get through this. She starts to clean up the shards of glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... That end. It broke our hearts too. Well good news is you are getting triple update this week! That's why this chapter is up on Friday. There will be an update for Saturday and Sunday too. You all will be getting all the answers and everything we put you through is leading to this. Just hang on for this week.


	14. Depression, Reflection & Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you will need tissues for this chapter. Save it for tomorrow. But that doesn't mean this chapter will be any less angst either.

Maggie awakes with a pounding headache and to someone poking her in the face.

"Ummm mama, what are you doing down here?" Evelyn asks.

Maggie looks around and finds herself on the floor next to her bed. She again ended her night with a little too much to drink but with Alex's funeral in two days she can't help but try to self medicate. "I think I fell off the bed baby."

"Your bed is huge, how could you fall off even with us on there. It's plenty of space for someone your size."

Sitting up and placing her back against the bed. "Is that a crack about my height missy?" Maggie knows the real reason she hasn't been sleeping in her bed but she wouldn't deny her girls the opportunity to do so. They like sleeping in the bed to feel closer to Alex.

That's the very reason that Maggie hates it. When she sleeps in the bed she continues to have these vivid dreams about her wife and when she wakes up. It's like she's losing her all over again.

"What's for breakfast? I'm hungry momma."

Maggie smiles at her oldest. Glad to hear that her daughters appetite seems to be returning. The first few days were very worrisome as Evelyn barely ate anything. "How are you feeling today Mija?"

Evelyn shrugs. "I'm ok. Sad but I had the best dream about mommy. I miss her."

"I know you do baby. I do too. How about we fix your favorite breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes?" Evelyn asks excitedly.

"Yes baby, why don't you go get washed up. I'll get Jamie up and ready and we will meet you in the kitchen."

"Yayyy." Evelyn runs off.

Maggie goes to stand up and finds herself on shaky legs. She is a little concerned about how she's coping with everything but as long as her kids don't see her trashed, she's not overly concerned about it. She spots her youngest in the middle of bed. Smiling and giggling. But she has also surrounded herself with white roses.

Jamie grabs one of the roses and tries to hand it to her mother. "Ma ma fro mommy."

Maggie wipes a tear from her face. Jamie has been doing this most mornings and while Maggie would love this if her wife was actually here with her right now. In the back of her mind she wonders if this is Alex way of still communicating with her.

"Thank you baby." Maggie places a kiss on the girls forehead.

"Mommy...mommy...mommy." Jamie babbles as Maggie changes her and picks her up. She doesn't know how she's going to continue to cope with Jamie clearly missing her other mother. She would suggest therapy for Evelyn, but Jamie is just so young.

She never wants either of her kids to forget Alex but she doesn't know what she will do with the constant reminders from Jamie and the very vivid dreams she's having at night. Maybe she should look into therapy for herself.

"You all set Mija?" She asks Evelyn as she comes into the kitchen.

"Yes. I think I have everything except the flower, I can't reach up there to get it."

"No problem sweetie." Maggie goes over to grab it.

"How are my favorite girls this morning?" Isa comes in with kisses on the all three girls forehead. She is met with silence. "That good huh?"

"We're gonna have pancakes. You want some?" Evelyn asks.

"Sure sweetie."

They are almost done making breakfast when there is a knock on the door.

"Can you finish this, I'll get it." Maggie makes her way into the living room. She's not expecting anyone but people have just been popping up. Why does everyone feel the need to bring food over once someone passes away? She opens the door and is a little surprised.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here for you Margarita."

She feels her blood run a little cold. "Don't call me that Oscar." She watches as several emotions pass over his face.

"Don't be rude Margarita, I am still your father."

Maggie laughs bitterly. "You stopped being my father when you threw me out, now what do you want?"

Shaking his head and sighing. "I'm just trying to be here for my daughter. No one should have to go through this without their family."

Maggie thinks that he's being sincere but just doesn't care right now. She doesn't even want to look at this man and she definitely doesn't want to deal with all of the emotions that he brings.

"Is everything alright Maggie?" Isa comes out and looks who's at the front door and she sighs out in frustration. "What are you doing here, Oscar?"

"Why? Can't I be here for my daughter who just lost her...wife." There is bitterness as he says the word wife. The distained evident in his voice.

"You know what?" Maggie says clearly frustrated about to unleash some of the pent up aggression that she's feeling.

Isa places a calming hand on her nieces arm. "No Mija don't. Go, go have breakfast with your daughters. I will take care of it." Maggie just nods and walks away.

"Oscar why are you here now? You stopped being her father a long time ago." Isa can't believe they are having this same argument again. But something about it feels off.

"Is it so wrong for me to try? To fix it? I don't want her to keep on hating me."

Now Isa know he's bullshiting. "I know you. You're stubborn. There's no way you suddenly have this huge change of heart even if Maggie is in a dark place."

Oscar laughs. "You know I wonder why you didn't join the police force yourself. With your paranoia, you would have been perfect."

Isa just rolls her eyes. "I really hope you didn't do what I think you did."

"And what's that?"

Looking him dead in the eyes. "I hope for your sake that you had nothing to do with Alex's death."

"What? Are you accusing me of being a murderer now? I maybe a lot of things but I wouldn't do that to my daughter. You know me Isa." Oscar actually looks offended.

"I do know you Oscar, I know exactly the type of man you are and that why I wouldn't put it past you. Because you will believe you are justified in your reasoning for killing your daughter's wife."

"You watch your mouth, Isabella."

"Or what, Oscar? Go ahead, do it. Give your daughter another reason to hate you."

"I swear. You and Maggie, are one in the same."

"I don't see why that's a bad thing. And remember this, Oscar. I would do anything for Margarita. To see her happy again. So you stay far away from her. You left her for me to take care of her so you let me do it now. Don't get in my way. You know better than anyone else exactly what I'm capable of."

"Is that a treat? On your own brother? Are you serious right now?"

"You tell me. You maybe my familia by blood but we are no family Oscar."

Oscar looks furious. "I'll stay away for now, but can you give her and the girls these. They used to be her favorite books whenever she was sad and depressed." He hands her some childhood books that she does indeed recognize as Maggie's. "Can I also use the restroom? It's been a long trip and I will be in and out. I won't go to the kitchen."

Isa lets him in and points him to the direction of the bathroom, which is thankfully on the opposite end of the kitchen. She makes her way to the kitchen looking over the books.

"What's that?" Evelyn asks running up to Isa.

"These used to be your mama's." She places the books on the counter. Maggie walks over to them and takes the books going through each one. Maggie is so lost in thoughts and reflections on her younger years that she doesn't hear Oscar let himself out, but Isa does and she sighs once she hears the door click. She can see all of them emotions on her nieces face.

"Why...why would he bring theses? Why does he still have them?" She's whispering to herself but Isa hears her.

Now comes the part that Isa hates the most, picking up her niece again after her brother messes up once again. She has had enough of his bullshit and she has had enough of seeing Maggie look so utterly broken. Isa knows better than anyone that Maggie is barely holding it together even if she's trying to for her daughters sake.

"Why don't you go in and take a shower dear. I will finish up with the girl."

Maggie barely acknowledges her but makes it into her bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Maggie can't ever recall being so tired before. She's emotionally exhausted. She was on the phone with Eliza for a good bit. Going over everything for tomorrow. She is grateful that Eliza handled everything but she wanted to make sure things would be perfect for Alex.

Alex deserved nothing but the best, even in death. Alex had always lived for so many others. Maggie wonders what Alex would consider her legacy to be. Her wife had so many wonderful attributes and there were so many sides to her. Maggie sighs as she sinks down lower into the tub. She's trying to mentally prepare for tomorrow but she doesn't think that she can.

She's not ready. Not ready to say goodbye and not ready to bury her wife. She's not ready to try and hold it together for her children. She can only imagine what this will do to the two young ones. Both Evelyn and Jamie have already lost so much when it comes to parents. Why do they have to go through this pain again?

Maggie knows that life isn't fair, but she would like it if her kids could catch some form of a break. Maggie is shaken out of her thoughts by a blaring sound. She quickly jumps out of the tub and throws clothes on.

"What is going on?" Maggie asks.

"I was hoping you would tell me. That doesn't sound like your alarm going off."

With hands over her ears. "It's not." Maggie tries to figure out where it's coming from. She first checks Jamie's room. Jamie is in her crib asleep. The sound is not as booming in the toddlers room as it is in the rest of the house.

"Why is it not going off in here?" Isa asks

"I don't know." Maggie checks on Jamie one more time and leaves the room but she locks it behind herself. She gives the key to Isa. "If someone or something is in here get her and keep her safe." Isa just nods.

As the two women enter Evelyn's room it becomes apparent that this is where the alarm is coming from. Maggie's heart breaks when she spots the bed empty and Evelyn nowhere in sight.

"Oh my God, Evelyn no!" Maggie rushes around the room, checks under the bed. She makes her way to the window and gasps. "What the hell?" She appears to be looking at something that you would think is human but it's oozing out green blood. Maggie can see the wounds from the head and chest.

She continues to look around outside. She doesn't see Evelyn anywhere. "EVELYN!" Maggie screams.

"Mama." She hears a whisper coming from the girls closest. Maggie runs straight to the closet but still doesn't see the girl.

"I'm here mama." Maggie's eyes bulged a little.

"Oh my, Mija are you hurt? How did you get up there?" Evelyn appears to be hiding in a crawl space in the ceiling. Maggie starts to pull her down and sees the ladder that Evelyn used to climb up there. "Baby, what happened?" It's then that Maggie hears the alarm still blaring and by now DEO Agents have pulled up her house. "Can you turn that off?"

Evelyn nods and runs back over to her bed and hits a button on her lamp. Maggie is thoroughly confused by this. "Baby, what happened?"

"I don't know. I was laying in bed waiting for you to be done with your bath, so I could sleep in your bed. All of a sudden this man appeared at the bottom of my bed. He said he was a friend of yours and mommies. He tried to grab me but I was quick just like mommy showed me. I hit the button with the alarm and got low. That's when what did mommy call them the spikes flew out from the bed and my unicorn ornament on the wall. He got hurt and fell to the window and I climbed up to my emergency hide spot."

Maggie takes in everything her daughter is saying and she's just a little overwhelmed. "Who put the spikes in your wall baby?"

"You know, mommy did. She said no one was ever gonna take me away from her again."

Laughing a little with some tears falling. "Always ahead of me aren't you Alex?"

"Agent Sawyer we have the hostile bagged and it's being taken back to the DEO."

"Isa." Maggie looks over at her aunt who looks like she's either about to puke or pass out. "Isa can you please take Evelyn and Jamie and lock yourselves into my room. I will be there once all of this is taken care of."

Isa just nods, grabs Evelyn's hand and walks past several agents walking into the room. Maggie spots Winn.

"If your here, you must have helped my wife hook up all this stuff."

"I did."

Maggie walks over to the lamp and hits the button the alarm coming back on and the open spaces where the spikes came out open. Winn comes over and disables the alarm. "We could only put in one set of spike at a time without drilling to deeply into the wood."

Maggie is amazed. She walks to the other end of the room and pulls a spike from the wall. It has a steal tip at the end. It's clear intent is to kill whatever it comes into contact with. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"I asked her that." Says Winn. "She said you would never approve of Evelyn knowing about these things and that you would just say she was being paranoid and needed to go back to therapy."

Laughing bittersweetly. "Yea, she was probably right." Maggie takes a deep breath and just takes in the moment. Evelyn was almost taken from her again. She knows what that feels like and feels eternally grateful to her wife right now. "Thank you Alex." She composes herself and turns to face the Agents. "Alright I want to know everything. Go through everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex one last final act? Even in death she is still protecting them and what's with Jamie? Is Maggie right that Alex is communicating with Jamie? I guess we will find out tomorrow in the next chapter.


	15. White Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. The funeral chapter. To be honest this wasn't an easy chapter to write for any of us. If you can get through it, hopefully the last scene will be worth it.

Maggie just lays in bed surrounded by both of her sleeping daughters. She didn't get much sleep last night. Afraid that tomorrow would come too quickly. That someone would try and take one of her girls again. She hasn't let either of them out of her sight since the other night. They have some clues about what happened and possibly why but the past 24 hours her mind has only been focused on burying her wife. There's a knock on the door. "Yes." 

Isa pokes her head in. "Maggie we have to wake the kids up. Eliza and Kara will be here within the hour." 

"Ok." 

Isa comes fully in. Sits on the edge of the bed. "Hi sweet girl?" She notices Jamie is already awake and smiling, holding onto a white rose. "She's got more roses for you this morning." Isa picks her up. 

"Yea I don't think she's going to ever stop doing it." Maggie says swinging her legs off of the bed. 

Waking up the older girl. "I'm gonna get the girls ready, you take all the time you need dear." 

Maggie just sits on the bed. She doesn't think there is enough time in the day to prepare her for this. She feels dead inside. If she didn't have her girls. She would be in such a darker place. She wants to run away to drink herself into oblivion. She knows she can't, her children need better from her, but all she can think about is all the pain that she's feeling. She lets the tears fall and fall.

 

* * *

 

J'onn has been driving Eliza and Kara over to Maggie's for the past hour. Both women look completely terrible. That's a hard feet to pull off for a Kryptonian. Kara's depression doesn't seem to be getting any better. She has decided to give up being Supergirl. Saying that there is no longer a point to it all. 

The loss of a child is taking its toll on Eliza. She's barely eating. Not really talking to anyone and has just simply shut down. J'onn is worried that today might be too much for both women and that this could break their psyche. He would hate to see either women have a psychotic break. 

"We're here." J'onn says as he pulls into Maggie's residence. He nods at the agents who are back to being spotted on the premises. He turns and looks at both women. They are both white as ghosts, he knew coming here would be hard but also knew that they needed to do this. They couldn't avoid the girls or Maggie forever. 

"We can do this." He takes them both under each arm. "We will get through this together, as a family." He leads them both into the house. 

"Aunt Kara, Grandpa J'onn." Evelyn runs into the group of three. "I've missed you guys. You too Grandma, I missed you too." 

Eliza bends down and places kisses all over Evelyn. "I have missed you too little one." 

"Aunt Kara come see my room. I was fighting crime like you." Evelyn pulls Kara with her towards her bedroom. 

"Maggie, how are you holding up?" J'onn asks.

Maggie shrugs. "I'm going through the motions. Don't want to leave the house if I'm being honest." 

"We are all here, you don't have to go through any of this alone." J'onn pulls her into a hug. Maggie spots Eliza over playing with Jamie. It makes her smile when Jamie giggles. She dries her tears and pulls away from J'onn. 

"The limo is here we should all get going." 

No one argues and the room is solemn. As the large group enters the limo. Everyone is silently crying. Kara and Eliza are being held by J'onn. Maggie has her arms wrapped around Evelyn who is also quietly sobbing. Isa is holding a dozing Jamie. The minutes fly by all too quickly for each of them and before anyone is ready they are standing in the room for the viewing. 

Maggie feels herself hyperventilating and then she feels the comforting palm of her aunt on her back. She is still holding Evelyn and the girl is crying her eyes out. Maggie only keeps them there for a couple of seconds before taking their seats. She doesn't want Evelyn to be too traumatized. She also feels all of her emotions flare up and don't think she can take seeing Alex like that. 

She watches as person after person comes into pay their respects to her wife. By the time the services start. It's close to 200 people all trying to say goodbye to her wife. After the minister says his introductory words Eliza takes the podium.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sure my Alexandra would have been so happy with this turnout. My dear daughter has slipped the surly bonds of Earth to touch the face of God.  She leaves a huge emptiness in the hearts of all of us who loved her, many who were her friends, and even more who just had a glimmer of her through family." 

"Alex was truly beautiful inside and out. You could feel her energy when she was near. I remember when Alexandra was just a young child. She was bubbly, outgoing, vivacious, funny, silly at times and just simply like no other.  She wanted to try all things new and was not afraid. She was beautiful and smart and warm and caring. Most importantly, Alexandra was brave, courageous and strong." By now Eliza has tears in her eyes and is barely able to get the words out. 

Sobbing slightly. "My dearest darling, we will miss you forever and can't wait for the day when we can be together again to laugh, share, hold each other and say I love you." 

Eliza weeps as she walks off of the podium. Kara stands and heads up. There are so many things that she wanted to say about her sister but she now almost feels at a loss for words. 

"As most of you know I'm adopted. The Danvers took me in when I was just a child. My sister Alex has been the brightest spot of my life since I joined the Danvers family." 

"My sister was the very essence of compassion, of duty, of style and beauty. She was always there for our family in her special way. Always putting others above herself. Her love for her daughters was deep and unqualified. She revelled in their accomplishments; she hurt with their sorrows; she felt sheer joy and delight in spending time with them. At the mere mention of one of their names, Alex eyes would shine brighter and her smile would grow bigger." Kara looks over at her sisters family. 

"Your mother, my sister, Alex Danvers saves my life more time than I can count. I will forever live for her and for all the plans she didn't get to make.  In the end, she worried more about us than herself.  She let her family and friends know she was thinking of them.  How cherished were those wonderful notes in her distinctive handwriting. The truth is, she did everything she could and more for each of us." Kara takes a deep breath, looking over to where her sister now lies. 

"But for us, most of all she was a magnificent wife, a mother, a daughter, a sister, and friend. For those of us who were fortunate to know and love her, she graced our lives." 

There is a break as the recitations of psalms are read. Maggie starts to feel her anxiety flare. Everyone has said amazing things about Alex. She has been an emotional mess sitting here. She knows she has to give the eulogy after this. 

At first, Maggie didn't want to do this. The eulogy. But she feels like she owes it to Alex. If it's not her, who will? Who better? Trying to write it was a battle. Maggie spent most of it crying and crying. She doesn't know if she can survive reading it. 

Maggie's legs feel heavy as she stands in front of everyone. All eyes in the room are watching her with mixed emotions. Sadness, pity... Maggie has to look away and stare at the piece of paper she's holding in her hands.

"Alex Danvers..." Maggie clears her throat, like it could help her saying what she had spent all of last night writing. 

"Most of you know her as Agent Danvers. A co-worker, a boss, a sister, a...friend. But for me, she's...she was my wife. The love of my life. The mother of my daughters." Maggie looks at Evelyn and Jamie sitting with Aunt Isa and Eliza. 

"She was my rock and now...she's gone... She was the family that I had chosen to have, the family that I'll do anything for... The thing about Alex, the reason why I fell in love with her, she cared about her loved ones. She would do anything for them too. Even if it meant her own life." Maggie voice cracks. "There's never going to be a single moment where I don't wish I could turn back time and do anything...anything to protect her." A tear starts to fall. "The only thing that I can do now, any of us can do...is to live. For Alex. Even if it's easier to say than doing. She will always be a part of us and she will always have my heart." 

"Somehow in all that work and daily chaos that was our lives she found time to be an amazing mother to our two beautiful girls and the best wife I could ask for. She rarely did things for herself wanting to make sure her family was happy and healthy.  She never complained about working the long hours to help others. I was truly blessed to have a wife who loved me and that I loved so much it hurt." 

"I don't know how I am going to make it without her, but I know she is up there telling me to suck it up. I am trying to honey, but it is hard without you here to keep me on track. I know that everyone here loved her and is going to miss her sweet face as much as I do. My wife was very talented. I have never met someone who could surf, shoot a gun and sing as beautiful as she could, I will miss her singing and hearing her say "Good morning dear." 

"I have lost the mother to my children, my wife and support system, and most of all my best friend. Until we meet again sweetheart."

Maggie blocks everything out as she walks off toward a bathroom and locks herself in. She slides down the door and starts to cry. This is the final nail. This is the one that makes it real, that Alex is dead. Her Alex is dead.

 

* * *

 

Maggie comes back later with red eyes but no one ask her anything. Evelyn just wraps her in a hug as soon as she sits next to her. Evelyn has been silent since they sat down. 

As for Kara, it didn't escape Maggie that her sister in law has been avoiding her. It might be Kara grieving in her own way, but if Kara is anything like Alex, she is blaming herself for her sisters death, just like she is blaming herself for not watching her wife's six. 

"How are you Sparrow?" Ask Aunt Isa, startling Maggie. 

"As fine as I can be given the circumstances." 

"You're so strong mija. You will get through this." 

"I think I'd rather be that 14 year old girl again. It all seems...easier now." 

It never stops to break Isa's heart seeing Maggie like this. "I wish there was something I could do." 

"I know you do Tia. I wish I could turn back time too." 

"I'm here, Maggie. I'm always here. And I'm not going anywhere." Isa promised. She hasn't had the chance to talk to Joel yet, but her heart is set on staying with Maggie in National City. If Joel truly loves her, he will understand, if not, well, Maggie will always be her priority and she will never regret choosing Maggie first.

 

* * *

 

It has been a tiring day with the funeral and everything. The day has drained Maggie emotionally and physically. The funeral is the final nail in the coffin, proof that Alex is really dead. Her wife is dead... 

"Mommy. Door!" Says Jamie, snapping Maggie out of the hole she's slowly falling into. 

"What?" Maggie can't handle this right now. It took everything in her to stay strong for her daughters and all she wants right now is to curl into a ball and cry. 

"Door!" Jamie says again, confusing her sister, Evelyn. 

"You are not making any sense. Come on, we are going to your room." Evelyn tries to pick Jamie up and take her into her room. 

"No!" Jamie shakes her head. Standing firm. Trying to get out of Evelyn's grasp. "Mommy. Door." Jamie on shaky legs tries to scurry over to the front door. 

Maggie getting frustrated. "There's no one at the door. Here, I show you." 

Maggie opens the door only to see a bloody and beat up Alex Danvers. 

"A-Alex!"

"Maggie..."

Alex falls just in time for Maggie to wrap her wife in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to any of you who don't really believe that we kill Alex. Or is it really Alex that shows up? That a question for another day. And yes, Jamie knew all along. That's one of her newfound power and that was what we all been hinting all this time.


	16. A Little Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder with how we ended last chapter, is that the real Alex? ...Who am I kidding?

Maggie's watches as Alex's body slowly rises and falls with every breath she takes. Alex's monitor beeps with every heartbeat and Maggie is holding on to her wife's hand, she's still trying to convince herself that this is real, that this is not a dream. The wedding ring on Alex's finger is somehow proof that this is indeed her wife. This is her Alex. She's alive and breathing albeit full of bruises and scars. But that doesn't matter, injuries can heal, as long as Alex is alive, that is all Maggie cares about.

Ever since Alex showed up at their front door, Evelyn has been so insisted on seeing her mom with a look of hope in her eyes. Jamie has been clapping as she mumbles 'mommy' the whole time Maggie was trying to get things situated. Maggie decided to drive her bloody and battered wife to the DEO and let Vazquez know ahead of time.

At first Vazquez was very hesitant and Maggie couldn't blame her. She barely believed what her own eyes were telling her. But once Maggie carried her into the DEO, a whole medical team jumps into action and wheels Alex to med bay.

As they wait, both Evelyn and Jamie fall asleep and Aunt Isa volunteered to watch over them in Maggie's room at the DEO. Kara has come crashing down the med bay as soon as Maggie texted her sister in law. She brings with her a tear stricken Eliza.

"Is it really her?" Kara asks, hopeful. "Her heartbeat..." Kara listens to her sisters heartbeat that she's had memorized for most of her adult life. "I miss that." A single tear falls down her face.

"My baby..." Eliza whispers. She wonders if her prays were finally answered?

"All this time... We were sitting here doing nothing, mourning, when she was fighting for her life..." Vazquez says, her head hang low. Right now she feels like she doesn't deserve the title as Assistant Director.

"Neither of us knew." J'onn reassures Vazquez. "Lillian made sure of that. We were all so sure it was Alex's body."

Sighing. "I don't know what to believe anymore." Maggie says, barely above whisper. "I've been mourning her...we had her funeral... What if...what if this is just another trick? Another sick and twisted game Lillian is playing on us?"

"But her heartbeat..." Kara says.

"We can't be sure..." Maggie voice cracks. "We have to make sure that this is really Alex Danvers. That this is the same woman I married." It breaks Maggie heart to even doubt this is her wife that's laying in front of her. But she has to make sure. For her daughters sake.

"Maggie is right." J'onn says. "We don't really know what we are dealing with here. We already buried one body. We need to make sure that this is really her and figure out who we buried today. I'll make sure she is monitor 24/7 by armed guards. It's for her own safety and ours."

"How can we know for sure?" Vazquez asks.

"There's a question that only the real Alex Danvers knows the answer to." Maggie speaks. "If she can answer that then it's really her."

"How can we be sure? What if they liked wiped her brain or somehow took all of her thoughts and memories?" Kara says.

"I think that since she made it home, her memories for the most part I believe are still intact. We will do the brain scans and a head CT. We should be able to check and see any history of trauma." Says J'onn.

"Alright we wait for the test results to come in and if everything looks good. When she wakes up, I will talk to her."

 

* * *

 

After spending the last few hours by Alex's side, Maggie makes her way to her office in the DEO to check on her girls. She has two cups of coffee in her hands, one for Aunt Isa and another one for herself. Even with Alex in the med bay, if it even really is her, Maggie doubts she could get any sleep.

When she opens the door, she can see Evelyn and Jamie both sound asleep on the bed while Aunt Isa is reading one of her books she has in the room.

"This book is actually fascinating." Aunt Isa says as Maggie's hand over the coffee.

"The girls sleep okay?"

"Like a baby." Aunt Isa takes a sip of her coffee and winces a bit at the flavour.

"Sorry. I took the coffee from the break room."

"It's alright. Just a little stronger than what I was expecting."

"I think that's the kindest thing anyone has ever said about the coffee in the break room."

"Yet you still drink it?"

"It's more like an emergency coffee. We do have a coffee stand just in the front of the building. But it's late so this is all that I can get without having to leave the building."

The room is engulfed in silence for the next few minutes. Isa can see Maggie's conflicted emotions all over her face.

"Are you okay, Sparrow?"

Maggie's open her mouth before closes it again. Then she opens it again. "What if it's not her?" Her voice cracks.

"What do you mean?"

"We ran all of the tests before Eliza confirmed that the body was Alex. And now she just shows up out of the blue? We are running tests and we won't get all of the results back until morning but even if it says that is Alex, we have been through this before."

"What does your gut tell you?"

Maggie takes a moment, taking everything in. Everything in the last few hours has happened so fast. She's not even sure what she's feeling right now "...The woman in the med bay, the one I held at our front door all bloody and bruised, she's my Alex... But what if I'm wrong? Am I just in denial? "

"Your gut won't steer you wrong. You said before that you just didn't feel like Alex was dead. Yes, it might have been denial but what if you were right?"

"Jamie was acting so strange ever since Alex...died." That word still leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. "What if she knew? We still haven't figure out what she's capable of. Maybe she was just seeing her ghost? One thing that I can be sure of though, Jamie is communicating with Alex's. How? That's what I would like to figure out."

"What are you planning to do? It's not like you can just ask Jamie?"

"Yea. She's only." Maggie face drains. "two..." Maggie reacts quickly and also feels completely terrible. "What is today's date?" Maggie looks at the calendar on her desk.

"What's wrong?"

"Shit." Maggie's shake her head. "It was Jamie's birthday two days ago when I was still hangover from my drunken night. What kind of mom I am? I couldn't even remember my own daughters birthday." Tears swell in Maggie's eyes.

"Maggie. Take a deep breath. A lot has happened in the last few weeks. It's alright that you forgot."

"Alex wouldn't..."

"Don't sell yourself short Sparrow. You are doing great and I'm sure Alex will say the same thing." Isa takes Maggie's hand and squeezes it. "How many times did I forget your birthday? Did I love you any less or did you think I cared about you any less?"

Maggie shakes her head in silence.

"What are you going to do with the girls? They saw Alex... Jamie basically told you that Alex was at the front door." Aunt Isa asks.

"I don't know. Evelyn is likely going to ask to see Alex but I'm not sure if she should...she has seen Alex worse than this but that's not what I'm worried about."

"You're worried that it's not Alex?" Maggie nods. “I can't put my girls through that until I know for sure."

 

* * *

 

The morning comes and brings much needed answers but also way more questions. Maggie was right that Evelyn would be insisting on seeing Alex's.

"I don't want to go home. I want to see mommy first!" Evelyn puffs out her chest and wraps her arms around herself.

Jamie's who woke up in much better mood this morning, no white rose for Maggie this time around, just watch her big sisters antics, curiously.

"I promise you'll see her when she feels better soon." Maggie's trying to comfort her oldest daughter.

"NO!" Evelyn yells.

"Evelyn Skylar Danvers!" Maggie raises her voice.

If the raising her voice doesn't get Evelyn's attention, her full name will. Evelyn knows whenever her moms call her by her full name, she's in trouble.

"Listen." Maggie's lower her voice. Kneels in front of her daughter. It was never her intentions to snap at Evelyn. But with the lack of sleep and everything that is going on, it is all starting to weigh on her. "I never break my promise. You know that. And I promise you'll see her when it's time. For now I want you to be a good girl and go home with Jamie and Tia Isa."

"Can I just give her a kiss? So she will get better soon?" Evelyn's give Maggie's her best puppy dog eyes.

"...Deal." Maggie agrees, not wanting to argue anymore. Alex is still unconscious so she is not worried about her waking up and exciting Evelyn.

They walk from Maggie's office to the medical wing and it's Aunt Isa who is holding Jamie as they watch from the outside as both Maggie and Evelyn walk into Alex's room. Without asking for any help, Evelyn struggles a little to climb Alex's bed before she finally succeeded. She looks at Alex longingly for her to wake up before Evelyn gives Alex a kiss on the forehead.

"I've been a good girl. So can you wake up now?" Evelyn whispers. "I promise I'll never ask for anything else."

Evelyn's request breaks Maggie's heart and a single tear falls down her cheek.

"Come on, honey." Maggie says before she lifts Evelyn's into her arms.

"Can you promise mommy will be okay?" Evelyn asks with unshed tears in her eyes.

"You know that I miss her as much as you do. But I can't promise you something that I can't keep. What I can promise is I'll do my best, I promise to try hard and hope that she can come home."

There's nothing more that Maggie wants. She wants that to be the real Alex Danvers laying in bed. But she can't be sure until she knows everything. Even if her gut is telling her that. She knows that is Alex Danvers but right now her priority is to protect Evelyn and Jamie.

As she looks through the glass and spots her youngest giving them a toothy grin. She can't help but have the feeling that her youngest daughter might hold the key to figuring all this out.

 

* * *

 

After sending Aunt Isa and her daughters home and also freshening up, Maggie gets back to the med bay. When she gets to the med bay, Eliza and Kara are already waiting. Dr. Hamilton arrives soon afterwards.

"As we expected all the blood work has come back a perfect match to Alex. We even took some soft tissue samples and they are also a match for Director Danvers."

Before anyone can take in all of the information and deal with the emotions that they are feeling Dr. Hamilton continues. "But that's not my major concern right now. I am more worried about the bleeding and the swelling on her brain. It's clear that she got knocked around quite a bit. She does have a concussion, I can't tell you which one yet. Not until she is awake and I can do some tests."

"What else happened to her?"

Dr. Hamilton looks at the group. Even though Alex has been through worse injuries it is always tough to give this type of news to family. "Other than that her injuries are what you expect to find from someone being tortured." Dr. Hamilton explains and Maggie flinches at the thought Alex being tortured.

"She has several scrapes and bruises. Cuts along her abdomen and some light burns on her back. Surprisingly the only thing that is broken is her right pinky finger."

"How bad is the bleeding?" Eliza asks.

"It was a little worrisome when she first got in, but she has already done really well through the night. The swelling has gone from 25% down to 15% through the night. That's why we are giving her medicine and not doing any surgery. I'm keeping my eye on it but it might be the reason why she's in a coma...kinda."

"What are you not telling us?" Maggie asks.

"I honestly have no idea what's going on. To be honest, the bleeding is not that bad to cause her to be in this state. I just saw her latest CT scan and it starting to clear up and she should be able to wake up now. We can try to force it but with her unusually high brain activity...I'm not so sure that we should. We might do more damage.

"What do you mean high brain activity?" Maggie asks.

"Well for someone in her state, I would expect her brain to be resting. To be normal but her brain is functioning at Gamma waves speed. Now we understand how exceptional Director Danvers is but this is extreme even for her."

"Yes, her normal brain function is Alpha waves." Says Eliza. "What could be causing this?"

"We are not sure yet. Gamma brainwaves pass information rapidly and quietly. The most subtle of the brainwave frequencies, the mind has to be quiet to access gamma."

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is Gamma brainwaves?" Asks Kara.

"Gamma was dismissed as 'spare brain noise' until researchers discovered it was highly active when in states of universal love, altruism, and the 'higher virtues'. Gamma is also above the frequency of neuronal firing, so how it is generated remains a mystery. It is speculated that gamma rhythms modulate perception and consciousness, and that a greater presence of gamma relates to expanded consciousness and spiritual emergence."

Listening to Dr. Hamilton's words Maggie's brain can't help but think of Jamie and her connection with Alex. "Could it really be?... I think Jamie might have been communicating with Alex all this time."

"What do you mean?" Eliza says.

"Is that her new power?" Dr. Hamilton questions.

Shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. Without Alex, I am not sure who can be the expert here."

"I can try to open up the research Alex has been doing about Jamie. It might shine some light on this. But for now all we can do is monitor her. Her injuries are not life threatening as long as we can figure out how to wake her up without making it worse for her."

"Mind if I help? At least I have something to do than just waiting for any changes." Eliza says.

"Always a pleasure Dr. Danvers."

 

* * *

 

The hours go by slowly in Maggie's opinion. She sits by Alex bedside just waiting almost trying to will the younger woman awake.

"You know Danvers, you really gotta stop doing this. Ending up in the med bay is never a good look for you." Maggie takes her hand and places it across her chest. "I have missed you so much baby. The girls have also really missed you. We have had a tough couple of weeks without you by our side."

She can't help the emotions that she's feeling. Losing Alex and now suddenly having her back. It's almost too much for her to handle. Maggie is completely exhausted.

"Sorry to interrupt." Dr. Hamilton comes into the room.

Quickly wiping the tears off of her face. "It's fine. What did you find out?"

Giving the woman a sympathetic look. "I think you were on to something about your wife and Jamie."

Maggie wishes that she was surprised but this just confirms everything that she's been feeling.

"Director Danvers file on her was filled with things and progress that she had made with the young one. It looks like she's been able to tap into Jamie's telepathic capabilities."

"How is that even possible at her age?"

"I don't think that you give your wife enough credit. Yes your daughter is part Alien and she has all this unharnessed magical abilities. She has not yet learned what she's even capable of. But your wife understands that all children the first few years are so very important."

Maggie looks down at her sleeping wife's form and tight smile tugs on her lips. Of course Alex would be ahead of the game.

"From her notes it looks like, even with everything that has been going on she has been spending anywhere between 1-2 hours a day with just Jamie working on trying to give Jamie a safe space to use her magic and also forming this telepathic bond with her."

Looking through the notes in her hand. "I'm still not 100% sure of how the Director was able to do it. She was able to open up a piece of her mind specifically to Jamie. With no other distractions or outside influences."

"I would imagine that for Jamie it looks like her and her mother are just sitting outside playing and that's where Alex communicates with her." Dr. Hamilton continues.

"Wow."

"I know right, once this is all over I really need to get the Director back into the lab. She needs to be teaching all of us."

Nodding. "So now what? So she's communicating with Jamie. It's not like I can ask Jamie, so tell me what has mommy been up to."

"I agree with her being so young. I'm not sure what we can really expect from her. I would suggest that we clean Alex up a little bit more and you bring her here to see Alex."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"I'm not sure. I would like her brainwaves to calm down and if they are around one another maybe Alex will fill the connection and let herself come back to the present."

"Alright, I'll have my aunt bring her down." She's interrupted because Winn calls out to her. She steps out of the room.

"What's up Winn?" She can see the apprehension on his face. "Go ahead just spit it out."

"It's your dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might getting a bit teary eyes at Evelyn pleading Alex to wake up and also the fact the things Alex did with Jamie that not even Maggie knew about... And about Maggie's dad...well some of you already know this is coming.


	17. She Who Hold The Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie holds the key to wake up Alex's. Let see what's going to happen.

Maggie wishes that she was shocked or surprised by the video that Winn was able to pull up from her home security cameras. She was hesitant about putting a camera in Evelyn's room but she is so glad that Alex won that conversation.

"And you see right there." Winn says point to the camera. "That's where Oscar places the two Alien species in Evelyn's closet."

"Why do they look like that?"

"Well these are a form of an attack species. Cadmus developed them and they only attack when authorized. They don't get into the attack form until told to do so." Says Winn.

"Yea and this time it looks like it's my own father trying to kill my daughter." Maggie feels so many emotions run through her body. She wishes that the man she has so many fond memories of her own with as a child was the same man she now sees trying to hurt her family.

"Do we have any idea as to where Oscar is?"

Maggie shakes her head clearing her thoughts. "No, I'm not sure where he would be staying while he's here but we need to find him." She wipes the tears from her eyes and heads back to the med bay.

"You guys heard Agent Sawyer, I want Oscar found yesterday. Let's move. Brainy find the link between Oscar and Lillian Luthor." J'onn says.

"I will find the link Sir."

 

* * *

 

After the shock of Alex showing up has started to calm down a bit, Maggie gives Sydney a call and explain to her about what's going on. Sydney and Alice decide to drop by the house instead of the DEO since Evelyn and Jamie are at home and it's not like they can do much while Alex is still unconscious. While they are at the house, Maggie gives Isa a call and asks her to get Jamie ready and head back to the DEO with the agent who will drive them there.

Maggie also explains to her aunt about what her father has done. Isa's blood boils. She feels the guilt of letting Oscar into the house and not doing enough to protect Evelyn. She lets her anger overtake her and vows to find her brother.

Alice and Sydney are more than happy to watch Evelyn even though the little girl insisted on coming along with Isa, but after a phone conversation from Maggie a frustrated Evelyn retreats back to her room. After Isa and Jamie leave the house, Alice and Sydney walk to Evelyn's room. After a knock and no sound coming from her room, Alice peeks into the room and sees Evelyn curled up into a ball on her bed.

She looks at her fiancée before she walks into the room and sits on the edge of Evelyn's bed. Sydney watches on from the door, not wanting to interrupt the two of them. The silence went on for 5 minutes before Sydney's phone starts to ring. After excusing herself to take the phone call, she comes back to a now crying Evelyn in Alice's arms.

"Hey babe." Sydney whispers. "I know that this is such a terrible time right now and I hate to go but one of my clients is freaking out because her soon to be ex husband still hasn't dropped their kids off at home yet."

"It's alright. Go." Alice continues to console the weeping child in her arms.

"You sure?" Alice nods her head as she rubs a soothing circle on Evelyn's back.

"Hey, Evelyn." Sydney takes a seat next to Alice. After a moment Evelyn lifts her head and takes a look at her. "I have to go. Do you mind taking care of Aunt Alice while I'm out? I promise I will come back soon."

Evelyn just nods, not saying anything but she's no longer crying. "What about I stop at the McDonald's and grab you a Happy Meal on my way back?"

"Okay." Sydney could have sworn she sees a smile tug on Evelyn's lips. That girl is definitely a Danvers as food has too much of an impact on her life.

Sydney gives Alice a kiss before she gets up and leaves. Alice is still wrapping her arms around Evelyn without saying anything. She can't even begin to imagine what must be going through Evelyn's mind.

Ever since Evelyn started to get use to living with Alex, Alice hasn't seen Evelyn be this quiet and sad. It takes her back to the first few months she was around helping out Alex with Evelyn. Back then the only thing she could do is just be there for Evelyn and show her that she was there for her, for anything and everything that she needs and that's what she's doing now.

"Is mommy going to be fine?" Evelyn finally speaks up.

"I don't know munchkin. I wish I could tell you. I'm not even sure what's going on."

"I miss her."

"I know you do."

"What can I do? To make it all better?" Alice knows that it's not much she can do that will make Alex herself better but whatever she can do to help soothe some of Evelyn's worries she will. "I wish I knew what to tell you."

"But...you always do. When mommy was mad at me because I didn't listen to her, you helped me pick flowers for her... Or when she was sick, you helped me make soup. Can we do that?"

"Evelyn, I wish it was as simple as that. All we can do now is...pray."

"I did. I promise that I'll be a good girl and I won't ask for anything else. But mommy is still not here. I don't want to lose mommy again."

"Even if you do, you have mama. And you will always have me."

Evelyn begins to cry again. "Did I do something wrong?" She says in between her sobs.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because mommy got hurt. Mommy...died."

"It wasn't your fault. There was nothing that you did wrong. I want you to know that and remember that. Mommy loves you."

"Mommy loves me and she got hurt. What if it happens to mama? Jamie? Or you?"

"Even if something happens to any of us, you need to know that it's not your fault. You will never hurt any of us. Sometimes, the world is a cruel place to live in. That's why your moms are trying to make this world a better place. For you and Jamie."

"But I just want them. I don't want the world. I just want my moms to be home with us."

"I wish it was that easy sweetheart. Your moms job, they swore to protect and serve this city even if that means with their life. That doesn't mean they love you any less. You are the reason they need to protect this city better than ever. So you don't have to grow up being scared of bad people."

"Like when that man took me and hurt mama?"

"Yeah... I lost my little sister once because of bad people. That's what your moms are trying to prevent or at least trying to make it less common. There's always going to be bad people but if there isn't anyone to protect the good people from them, then this city or even the world, it's not a safe place to live in. Your moms job are so important even if you will never understand it. One day you will be mad at them because you didn't choose this job for your moms and you're tired worrying about them. It's okay to be mad at them but one day you will understand, without them, you don't even want to know what the world you will live in. So you have to be strong."

It's not easy to try to simply explain all of this to a four year old, and it is evident by the way Evelyn is looking at Alice, confused. But in a way, Alice knows, Evelyn understands what she is trying to explain. Maybe not today, tomorrow or even next week but she will understand one day.

 

* * *

 

Not long after, Evelyn falls asleep and Sydney arrives back from dealing with her client. Alice has made them all some snacks to try and just make everyone feel a little bit better.

"Guess who's home?" Sydney says as she opens the door. Alice greets her with a shush.

"Evelyn is sleeping." Alice whispers.

"Oh..." Sydney looks disappointed as she eyes the Happy Meal in her hand.

"I'm sure Evelyn will appreciate it once she wakes up from her nap. It has been a very tough few weeks for her."

"I know. That kid is strong." Sydney heads to the kitchen and drop the Happy Meal on the table.

"I can't even imagine what is going through her mind right now. All she wants is Alex to come back. It is such an innocent thing to ask for and yet... Everything that is going on is so complicated."

"Any news?"

"No, not yet. I don't even know what Maggie must be feeling right now. At one point she was mourning her wife and the next she might be alive?"

"It is starting to take a toll on her. I know that she's acting strong in front of her kids but behind them? She can only take so much before she will break. I've known Maggie for a very long time and I'm worried about her. She normally copes with things by drinking and taking some poor girl to bed but her life has changed so much these past few years. I hope she's is dealing with the emotions that she's feeling."

"I really hope the one who showed up at the front door is the real Alex Danvers. I miss my best friend and I can't wait to tell her and Maggie about our engagement. But mostly I want to see Evelyn happy again. It breaks my heart seeing her like this."

"Me too." Sydney wraps Alice for a hug and kisses her head. "All we can do right now is to be there for them. I know it's not much but it is still something. Everything will turn out okay."

"I hope you're right, and if that is the real Alex Danver, Where has she been and who in the hell did we bury."

"I wish I knew the answers babe, I really do."

 

* * *

 

Maggie is pacing the floor in Alex's room by time her aunt arrives with Jamie.

"Mija, I need you to calm down. We have been here for five minutes and you didn't even realize we were in the room."

"I am just so angry Tia. How could he do this to me? It's not enough that he ruins my life when I was 14, but he wants to come back into it now and take away the first real family I've had since then."

Isa sits Jamie down in the chair next to Alex's bed and pulls her niece into a hug. "I know Mija, I know and trust me, he will pay for everything that he has done to you. He will pay for trying to hurt your little girl."

Holding on to her aunt tightly. "I know, we will catch him and the rest of those rat bastards. I will make everyone of them pay for ever coming after my family."

"You don't have to worry about that now sweetie, just take care of your wife. You have your wife and your daughters to think about now. I'll take care of your father no need to worry about that."

"Ma..ma." The two women break apart and focus on the young toddler.

"Hey sweetie." Maggie walks over to the girl and picks her up. "You miss me?"

" mis you." The small brunette babbles as she lays her head down on her mother's chest.

"What did you need me to bring Jamie down here for anyway?"

"We think she can help us with waking Alex. I think they have been communicating with one another this whole entire time that Alex has been gone."

"Wow, how is that even possible?"

"A lot of big fancy medical words was how it was explained to me. Jamie is somehow able to telepathically communicate with Alex and maybe that's why I've been getting the white roses."

"So what is Jamie supposed to do?"

As if on que Dr. Hamilton walks into the room with a couple of lab technicians.

"So doc, I have Jamie here. What are we gonna do now?"

"I think this part will be relatively simple. From studying Director Danvers notes. I think that the connection between your wife and your youngest should be able to do the trick all on its own. Jamie I believe will act as an anchor of sorts and hopefully Alex will be able to follow Jamie's lead and come back to us."

"This isn't dangerous for her is it?" Maggie asks pointing to her daughter.

"Not at all, we are just using their already strong connection to pull Alex back into consciousness. Just place Jamie down next to Alex and I think we should hopefully start to see an improvement in her vitals."

Maggie does as she is instructed. The three woman watch as Jamie crawls up to Alex chest and snuggles into her tightly. The image rips at Maggie's heart. It was one of her favorite sights to come home to.

They all wait and within ten minutes Jamie is fast asleep snuggled up into Alex. Maggie can tell that Alex's breathing has become more steady and less erratic since Jamie got next to her.

"What exactly should we expect to see?" Isa asks.

"I'm not 100% sure. I would expect her to just wake up. Maybe we need to give it more..." Dr. Hamilton is interrupted by the beeping of Alex's blood pressure monitoring.

"Why is the pressure rising so quickly so fast?" Maggie says becoming scared for her wife.

"I don't know?" Dr. Hamilton jumps into action and starts to examine Alex. "Pupils are fully dilated but non reactive."

Alex starts gasping for air and then she hisses in pain very loudly. Isa picks up Jamie before the young girl gets scared and wakes up. Alex continues to toss and turn in pure agony.

"What's happening to her?" Maggie asks trying to hold her wife down.

"I think she's stuck in her subconscious mind. Hopefully Jamie is close and can pull her out before Alex hurts herself."

"Alex baby please wake up."

 

_***FLASHBACK*** _

 

Alex is greeted by a pair of guards, they fail to react to her in time. She takes the knife that she pulled away from the guard that was cutting into her skin. She grabs the first guard and places precise cuts into their unarmored bodies, spilling their organs and blood upon the crude stone floor. More come to join their fallen comrades. Alex has been stuck in this hell hole for days and there is no way she is going to go back now that she has escaped.

Bullets tear through the air and scar the walls of the cavern in the narrow passageway leading deeper into the much larger areas of the complex. The combative Cadmus troops throw everything at her body, and her resolve. She is already beaten and bruised. Experimented on and the only thing keeping Alex going right now is her will to get back to her wife. She knows she just has to get back to Maggie.

She takes a hit to her left forearm and another to her right thigh, she roars in pain and rage. Fighting through the searing punctures, a dozen more bodies lay mutilated by her blades. They begin to retreat from the animal they have awakened in her, realizing the fatal mistake it was to not put her down when they had the chance.

Limping and growling, Alex continues to cut them down like a farmer in harvest season. Each strike felling, and dismembering, hungrily gnawing into their soft tissues and shattering bone. Boots making the familiar sick slapping as she threads through blood, organs, and other bodily fluids.

The last enemy unit falls to the floor with a dull wet thud from her blade, his eyes wide as his last breath hisses from his lungs and the lights leave his eyes. I set off down another route to where the harvest is being done, a pair of boots at her rear. She does not know who is following her, but she knows if they get close enough to her that she will take them out as well. The stench of death is a sick irony, as the death dealing of my enemies lay mutilated about the larger alcove. Tributaries of their blood slowly wind across the gray stone underfoot, making sticky tracks to a drain in the floor. Alex suddenly looks behind her and is shocked to see her youngest daughter there.

"Jamie"

 

_***END FLASHBACK*** _

 

Alex suddenly jolts for air. Her body shaking, with sweat dripping down her face. She looks around eyes frantic and wide.

"Alex, baby." Maggie says timidly. Alex looks genuinely scared and she doesn't want to spook her way anymore.

Alex eyes continue to trace the room until they land on aunt Isa who now has a sleeping Jamie in her arms.

"Jamie." Alex whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alex finally wakes up, Oscar definitely involved in hurting Alex's and the attempted kidnapping. It will be a lot for Maggie to deal with while Aunt Isa will feel guilty for letting Oscar into the house. Also poor Evelyn. That kid doesn't know anything and feel like it was all her fault.


	18. Acceptance And Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say sorry for the lack of update last week. I was busy at work and even though swxtreme has done her part of the chapter and we could easily just update it and she did offer to help out, I refused because I don't want to update the chapter for the sake of it. I want every update, I am proud of it or at least very satisfied. So I'm sorry about that and for the next week update, there won't be a Sunday update as usual, it will be on Monday (not tomorrow) instead. Because I have a short weekend trip with my best friend and I do not have the time nor do I want to interrupt our getaway by updating a fic. So basically I chose my best friend over you guys. Haha.

"Alex." Maggie says barely above a whisper. She can't believe her wife is alive much less conscious. She watches as Alex slowly takes in her surroundings.

"Mags?" Alex says very distantly.

"I'm here baby, I'm here." Maggie takes her wife into her arms and pulls her close to her chest. Everyone else in the room is in tears at the very emotional moment.

"Mommy."

Alex slowly pulls herself from her wife and searches for her youngest daughter. "Jamie." Isa walks over to the bed and sits a very excited Jamie down next to her mother. Alex immediately wraps her daughter up into a fierce hug. "Thank you baby." She whispers. Jamie just giggles in her mother's arms.

"I don't mean to cut the moment short but I really do have to do a quick examination, Director." Alex nods and gives Jamie to Maggie. Everyone watches quietly as Hamilton begins the routine checks on Alex. "What do you remember Director?"

Alex takes a moment trying to compose her thoughts. "How long have I been gone?"

"23days." Maggie answers.

Everyone can read the shock on Alex's face. "Wow, I couldn't keep track of the days anymore. With all the beatings and experiments they were trying to get me to do."

"So you do have your memories intact?" Dr. Hamilton asks.

"Yes, I wish that I didn't."

"What did they do to you babe?" Maggie asks even though she knows that it is going to break but she wants to know everything. Everything her wife has gone through while she was taken from her.

"Aunt Isa can you take Jamie to go get a snack? I don't want her to hear any of this. I know that I have to tell Maggie and Hamilton but I would like to spare the girls of any more pain."

Aunt Isa does what she is asked and Maggie waits expectantly. Taking a seat on her wife's bed. "Baby, just take your time. Your safe now. I've got you."

Alex can feel all of her anxiety rising through her body.

"Just take a deep breath baby, everything is going to be ok. Your safe now."

Alex nods listening to her wife's comforting words. She tries to compose her thoughts and takes a deep breath. "I remember everything." She says as tears roll down her face.

"I remember blacking out with my team but for some reason I was kept alive. I know that they are all dead. Lillian didn't let a day go by where she didn't remind me of that."

"So it was Cadmus?"

"Yes, Lillian had told me that she wanted me to come work for her months ago and there was no way that I was ever going to do it willingly. She took me and made my days a living hell until I could get out of there."

Maggie reads her wife's face. "What is it Alex?"

"I don't know how to tell you this but your father is working with Lillian."

"I know Alex, don't worry about that. Just tell us what happened to you baby." Alex just nods.

 

 ***Flashback***

_Alex awakes confused and with pain shooting through her head. She takes in a good look of her surroundings. "Who are you? What the hell am I doing here?" She asks as she sees a guard across the room._

_The man points to a name tag on his suit that reads Hello, My Name Is Dave._

_"Alright then Dave? Dave, what the fuck is going on?"_

_Dave doesn't respond, instead he places a cigarette in his mouth and lights it. Dave takes a drag between his words._

_"Listen Danvers, I don't particularly want to hurt you, but if you don't do as I say...well then, we're going to have some problems."_

_"Dave, the people that I work with are out there looking for me and they will take no prisoners in breaking this place down."_

_Dave just chuckles. "Is that right? Well, it seems you have pissed off the wrong type of people. Which is why you're in this current situation."_

_Dave gets up from his chair and walks towards a black bag that is off to the corner of the room. He picks it up and brings it over to Alex.  
_

_"Listen, I don't know who you think I am, but you don't want to do anything stupid here."_

_Dave laughs. "You think Lillian cares about what you say? I work for her and if you're not part of the solution, then you are definitely part of the problem." Dave moves to get situated in front of Alex. "You watch movies Alex? In every kidnapping flick, the guy always says that you've got the wrong guy. Or tries to talk his way out of things. So you've got to understand that I do this for a living, so please, don't tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing."_

_Alex feels fear but she would never show it. "If I wasn't chained to this chair right now, I would kill you."_

_"Lillian said that you would be a feisty bitch. I like it. Keep on with your tough act. It will be that much more fun when I break you." Dave begins to open the black bag._

_Alex begins to fidget amongst the chains."What are you doing?"_

_"Do you see this bag, it's my little bag of tricks. Well, technically it's not really mine, it's Lillian's although, she lets me borrow it from time to time."_

_"What the hell are you going to do?"_

_Dave pulls out a timer and sets it for ten minutes. Ten minutes is seen in the corner of the screen and it begins to count down._

_"If I don't get the information that I need when this timer hits zero. Someone meaning to you will be in an enormous amount of pain."_

_Alex eyes widen as she looks at the timer._

_"I wonder what's going through your head right now. Knowing that you possibly only have ten minutes to live. What are you thinking about? Your family? Your friends? Or could it be how much you want to kill me?"_

_Alex looks at Dave with disgust. Dave reaches into his bag and pulls out a scalpel. Dave lunges at Alex and cuts her just above her left eye. Alex screams in pain. Blood is dripping into her eye._

***End Flashback***

 

That was only the beginning and that was just my warm up for when Lillian would arrive.

"What did they want from you?" Maggie asks. She listened to her wife detail in agony about some of the pain that she has gone through. Maggie knows that there is more and that she is leaving out the things that could possibly scar her wife, but Maggie knows sooner or later that it will all come out.

"My dad build this machine that will eradicate Aliens within a 200 mile radius. He just didn't finish it though."

"Is he dead Alex?" Maggie just comes right out and asks because there's no point in beating around the bush.

Alex shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. Lillian says he managed to escape and get rid of the tracker that she had in his arm, but she could have been lying. She could have had him killed."

"I'm so, so sorry baby."

"It's ok. I promise. The most important thing I had to do was get back to you and our girls."

"ALEX!" a screeching Kara, followed by Eliza comes into Alex's room. Kara is immediately in Alex's arm. The sisters are in a fit of tears. Eliza joins both of her girls.

"Why don't we give them some time?" Dr. Hamilton says to Maggie. Maggie agrees feeling a little overwhelmed and wanting some fresh air.

 

* * *

 

With it becoming clearer and clearer that Oscar is working with Cadmus or perhaps being brainwashed by them, there's a lot going on in Maggie's mind on top of finding out what Alex has been through during the whole time they thought she was dead. Trying to catch a breath before she's being overwhelmed, Maggie takes a trip to DEO rooftop. She usually prefers the balcony down on the DEO main level but the rooftop is much quieter. Not long after, her aunt take a seat next to her, clearly she has a superpower of her own on knowing when her niece needed her.

Isa just stays there next to Maggie without a word. Waiting for her niece to let it out herself. That's one of the reasons Maggie loves her aunt. She never pushes her and lets her do it on her own time and space. And when she's ready, she will be there, supporting her without a single judgement in the world.

Sighing Maggie releases some frustration. "I don't understand. How could he do it? I never thought he had it in him or maybe I just don't want to believe it. That my own father could hate me this much." Maggie says, breaking the silence.

"He's still your father for better or worse. There's always a tiny part of you that craves his approval even if you know better. I just wish he could have seen sense but he is so hell bent on fixing you up that he's resorting to killing. Like that's what is going to get his daughter back. I barely recognize him anymore. I always knew that he was stubborn and old fashion but this? I don't even know how we both share the same blood as him." Isa didn't miss a single beat. She's was expecting this. She has a bad feeling about this whole thing from the start and the guilt is starting to eat away at her but right now, she needs to be here for Maggie.

"I told him that I'm not that little girl anymore but sometimes...sometimes I still see myself as that little girl. Waiting on your front porch for her father to come pick her up like he was only joking about kicking her out. I know that I'm not that little girl anymore, I've grown up. I have found a family, I have made them as my family, the only family I need but why? Why did he show up and try to ruin it? Like we don't have the entire world against us already. Can't we catch a break? Have a normal life for once. No matter how dull. I want to wake up every morning next to Alex without a single worry in the world..."

"That's not real life, Sparrow. That's a fairytale and it doesn't exist. Not like that anyway."

"I'm just tired...so so tired."

"It has been exhausting few months. It's understandable why you're feeling like this. Why don't you go see your wife and take a few things off your mind. Just focus on you and her. Live in the moment. Everything will turn out alright. I promise."

"I might have believed you 15 years ago..."

"Hey, I'm still your aunt. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Don't you dare question it." That gets a smile from Maggie and Isa pulls her niece in so she can kiss her forehead. "Now go. Stop worrying about stuff. At least not for today. Go be with your wife and worry about everything else tomorrow. The world is not going to end yet."

Isa watches Maggie's leave and let out a sigh. She has to make this right and she needs to protect Maggie. Isa can see the mixed feelings Maggie is having right now. She wants to hate her father but at the same time, she can't. Isa can't blame her. Maggie is a great daughter, just shitty parents.

 

* * *

 

Maggie has been staring into an empty wall for the last few minutes and it doesn't escape Alex's attention. They had been talking minutes before when Maggie suddenly went quiet as Alex was talking to her about what she usually does with Jamie when their minds connect. As Kara points out and fair to say her sister is beyond jealous.

"Maggie, look at me. What's on your mind?" Alex's brings her wife's attention back from whatever had it.

Maggie takes a breath. "There's a lot going on. I'm not sure which one to focus on. I feel a bit overwhelmed. But I want to focus on you now." Maggie takes her wife hand in hers.

"You know that you can talk to me right? No matter what. Yes I'm not in good shape right now but I don't want you having all of these pent up emotions either. We protect each other, alright?"

"I know..." Maggie sighs. There's no point hiding it from her wife. "I screwed up Alex. I didn't even remember Jamie's birthday. What kind of mom am I?"

"Mags. You're an amazing mother and you have to realize that. Stop doubting yourself because you're a better mother to our kids than I could ever be."

"That's not true."

"You deal with them better than when I first adopted Evelyn. I was way over my head and the only reason I got through it, it was because of Alice. You, you don't need any help. Your a natural at this. Your just scared you will become your parents, which is ridiculous."

"I don't want to talk about my parents...especially my dad."

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure what's going on exactly with that. I know I saw him briefly a few times always talking to others but never having direct contact with him."

"But I'm sure Lillian sold him something that made him pick her side over yours. I'm not the best person to give you advice on this. My dad is already deep in this trouble when we first found him and yet I was hell bent on getting him out."

"Can we just...put all of this aside for a moment? Let's just focus on us. I've missed you and I really thought you were dead. We had a funeral...I had to read the eulogy. It' was a nightmare Alex, and I'm just so glad that I get to wake up from it."

Alex feels an immense sadness take over her emotions. She never wanted to put any of her family through any of this. If only she could have made her way back to them sooner. "I can only imagine what you had to go through. I'm sorry for putting you through it."

Maggie sees the start of tears forming in her wife's eyes. "Hey, it's not your fault you didn't do anything wrong."

Alex laughs a little bit bitterly. "You mean besides getting outsmarted by Lillian and putting my whole family through the worst time of their lives. Yea I'm sure I'm not responsible."

Maggie just sighs and shakes her head placing a kiss on her wife's temple. "Just relax, you need to rest. We can talk more later." Maggie knows the guilt that Alex must be feeling. She knows that it will take awhile before Alex stops beating herself up.

 

* * *

 

Alice and Sydney come to visit as soon as they can. At first they are letting Alex's and Maggie's get all the time they need with each other and Evelyn and Jamie. They don't want to ruin that family reunion. They have been talking for the past half an hour after Kara took the kids to the McDonalds for a little fun and Happy Meals. Honestly it was just Kara's excuse to get one for herself too. While they are talking, Alex notices something.

"Is that an engagement ring I see there?" Alex points at Alice's ring finger.

"I...uhh... Yeah?" Alice blushes.

Maggie looks surprised. "What? When? Why didn't you tell me?”

"Well you had a lot going on just as I proposed." Sydney says.

"And we wanted to be there for you and the kids. It is not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. I'm sorry that I ruined your moment because I had died..."

"Don't even joke about that." Maggie says. Even if her wife is right here now, alive and breathing, it is still too raw.

"Too soon?"

"Listen, Alex. We're glad that it turns out that you're alright...well alive. It's just that we don't want Maggie to feel like she had to top mourning you just because we got engaged."

"Yeah. It's not like we would have kept it a secret forever but we were just waiting for when the moment was right. When the pain dulled a little."

"Does Evelyn know?" Alex asks. There's no way Evelyn didn't know something in Alice's life. Especially this big.

"Kinda? I sort of asked her permission." Sydney answers sheepishly.

"Wait. Is that why she was acting suspicious when I caught you two whispering something?"

"Maybe?"

"That explains why she was like that. With the all did I love you? And did you make me laugh? " Alice question.

"She was trying to make a point to me when I asked what she thought if I asked you to marry me." Sydney says.

"What did she say?" Asks Maggie

"That I make you happy so yes."

"Aww." Alex feels a bit teary eyed now. For her best friend and also of how proud she is of her daughter.

"Well it's not the first proposal she's helped." Maggie says.

"Our little cupid." Alex says adoringly. "Now listen, once I get all better, we're throwing you two a party."

"After you catch the bad guy, okay? The party can wait."

"Yeah. We're not planning to get married until next year. My schedule is packed until the end of the year. We're thinking about a January wedding? Hopefully not too much snow so we can actually enjoy some time outside." Sydney's look at Alice lovingly.

"Hey, you get married whenever you want. As long as we're invited."

"Of course you two are. And we are definitely having Evelyn and Jamie as our flowers girls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We're going to get another wedding soon now that Alice and Sydney engagement is out in the open. Funny how those two turn up together after what we did before and now they are basically our second favourite couple. Also things are heating up with Cadmus and Oscar and for those of you who are asking about if we are going to explain the dead "Alex". Yes, we will. Probably in the next chapter. We can't promise you're going to like the answer though...


	19. The Comfort Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at us posting an update on Monday even though my brain don't want to focus on editing this chapter. Let just say this editing took a lot longer than it should be. The thing I...and I guess we do for you guys.

"You fucking idiots." 

"Ma'am we are doing everything in our power to find her. In her condition she never should have made it out of here." 

"I don't want to hear any of your damn excuses. You just better get her back here and now. We are too close for this to all come falling apart now." Lillian says. 

"We will find her." Her lackey walks out of the room.  

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" Oscar asks. "Especially if she made it back home. There is no way they will give her up. You should have let me kill her when I had the chance." 

Lillian shakes her head. "Of course not Mr. Rodas. I know that her family will fight with everything that they have. So I will just take them all out one at a time. I won't stop until there is no one left between myself and Alex Danvers."

 

* * *

 

"Mommy." A teary eyed Evelyn rushes in and jumps right into her mother's arms. "I knew it. I just knew you wouldn't leave me."

Alex herself was crying. For days on end she was so worried with how Evelyn was holding up. Was she eating? Was she sleeping? Was she giving Maggie a hard time? Evelyn had already experienced such a devastating loss before and Alex had never wanted to put her little girl through such agony and pain again.  

"I'm here sweetie. I'm here and I promise that I'm never going away again." Alex mumbles as she tries to soothe her oldest.  

"She couldn't wait to get here and to see you. She wouldn't believe me that it was really you until she got to see you herself." Says Maggie who is standing in the doorway holding Jamie.  

Alex just nods at her wife. Keeping her attention solely focused on Evelyn.  

"Mommy where did you go?" 

Placing a kiss on her forehead. "I am so sorry sweetie. So sorry that I had to go away for as long as I did. I tried my hardest to get back to you as quickly as I could." 

"Mama said the bad men had you. Like they had me?" Evelyn asks looking into her mother's eyes.  

"Yes sweetie, I'm ok though. Just a couple of scrapes and bruises but I will be all better in a couple of days." 

"Thanks for coming home mommy." 

"Always, always will come home to you baby." Evelyn snuggles into Alex right side as Maggie makes her way over to the bed and sits down. She takes her wife's hand. 

"You know we're going to be all over you now, don't you Danvers?" 

Laughing a little. "I wouldn't have it any other way Mags. I love you and I love them with everything that I am." 

"The past few weeks were so hard without you. So damn hard Danvers. I can't..." Maggie struggles with all of the emotion that she's feeling. "I can't do this without you."  

"Maggie, I'm not going anywhere. I promise I will try my damnedest to always make it home to you." She intertwines their fingers. "I know that we have a lot to talk about but for right now. Can we just enjoy this moment. This here." Looking around at both of her girls. "This is what kept me going when I wasn't sure if I was going to make it or not." 

Maggie places a quick kiss on her now sleeping daughters forehead and places Jamie on the other side of Alex. "Of course love. I'm gonna let you and the girls rest and I'm gonna go get us some lunch. Don't think that I haven't noticed you barely eating. It's ok for now, but hopefully having something that you actually like will help in the matter." 

"Thanks Maggie." Alex watches as her wife leaves the room. She takes another look around and closes her own eyes. For the first time in weeks she is feeling safe and secure. 

 

* * *

 

"How is she?" Eliza asks. 

"I think she's ok. Obviously she has gone through a lot and so far we only know bits and pieces of the story. I think she just needs some time to heal." 

"I hate to say this." Says Winn inserting himself into the situation. "But I don't think we have a lot of time." He pulls up the city on his monitors. "I don't think we have a lot of time at the moment." 

Maggie as well as the other agents including J'onn have their eyeballs glued to the giant screen.  

"Agent Schott what exactly are we looking at?" 

"These are all manufactured alien heat signatures." 

"What do you mean manufactured?" Maggie asks as she now sees what looks like to be eight different heat signatures on the screen. 

"They are not real. The attacks themselves are very real but it's not actually an alien causing this mess. These signatures are just fabrications. They give the appearance of an alien but once you get down there. Your probably going to find one of Lillian's drones with some sort of machine that she made." 

"Let's move people." J'onn starts.  

"Wait, you see the pattern. There all within 20 miles of the DEO and making their way towards us. In a flanking position."

"They're coming after Alex." Maggie doesn't feel fear she is feeling anger. 

"We won't let anything happen to her." Kara says as she lands next to Maggie in her Supergirl outfit. Maggie can't help the small tug playing at the corners of her mouth. 

"Supergirl, glad to see you back."

"Yes. After talking with Alex, she helped me realize that no matter what my pain or what it costs me, there will always be others who can't help themselves. I just needed my sister back to push all of the right buttons." 

"Winn, I have Alpha, Delta, and Bravo teams going to the east side. Lion, Falcon, and Phoenix all going to the West. Their eta is in two minutes. Supergirl and I will fly over and take care of both areas. I am leaving the remaining teams here. They will surround the buildings insides and out. Along with you Agent Sawyer. You guys will protect her at all costs." J'onn says now as Martian manhunter. Supergirl and him fly out of the building.  

"Go and sit in with Alex. Don't wake her if she's asleep. She needs to rest. Take this?" Maggie says giving Eliza her spare gun. Eliza doesn't hesitate in taking it. 

"I will kill anyone that comes near her." Eliza says before walking back to where her daughter lies.  

 

* * *

 

It's been only about 20 minutes since the attacks on national City started, and one by one they were being stopped by the DEO. No one had made it any closer to getting to them. Maggie was feeling relieved but also feeling frustration. It had been less than 48 hours since Alex was brought back to her. Lillian was already trying to take her away again. Maggie doesn't want this to be their lives. She's not the type to live in fear. She goes over to Winn. 

"Are you any closer?" 

"Yes, I'm 100% sure that this is your dad's last location. Since you were so very helpful with the giving of your DNA it was very easy to find his whereabouts." 

Maggie nods and turns to leave. "Wait hold up Maggie, are you sure? I think you should wait for backup." 

"No they need to stay here and protect my family. This is the safest place for them to be right now and I will be back." 

"But what if your dad is not alone? Maggie I think this could be a really bad idea." Winn is just concerned for his friend. And even in Alex state once she finds out that Maggie went alone she's going to kill him. 

"That's ok Winn, I understand the risks but I can't keep letting these monsters continue to hurt the people that I love. I'm going to go and give my dad the option to do the right thing and tell us where Lillian is and go back to Nebraska." 

"And if he doesn't want to do that?" 

"I will have no problems putting two bullets into his chest." Winn can see the seriousness in her eyes. She is prepared for battle.  

"Just be careful please and keep your comms on." 

Maggie tracks down Oscar. She believes that she would have been able to find him herself but her mind is too occupied to even bother thinking of a place where her father might have been. It's not exactly hard to find him because her father isn't exactly trying to hide but as she was about to sneak inside, she is caught by Aunt Isa who is insisting on coming with her. 

"How do you even know that I was here?"

"That boy from your work, Winslow called me and said that he thought you could use me right about now. That you're going to confront Oscar on your own."

"I will eventually kill him one day." Sighs a frustrated Maggie. She doesn't need to be worried about her aunt right now. 

After a lengthy argument, which of course is won by Isa, they find themselves at a hotel. Maggie must admit this is not the type of place her father would normally stay at they knock on the door where Oscar has been staying since he arrived. 

As Maggie waits for her father to open the door, her mind wanders to an earlier conversation she had with Alex regarding what to do with her father. 

_"Whatever you choose to do with your dad, I'll support you. I have your back like you had mine when I was dealing with my dad. Ride or die, alright?"  
_

_"Let skip the die part, alright?"  
_

_"Yeah, let's not do that anytime soon."  
_

Maggie smiles to herself. How did she get so lucky to marry such an amazing woman who absolutely loves to throw her own words back at her. She's such a nerd, but she's her nerd. Maggie thinks as the door in front of her finally opens. 

"Margarita! Come in." Oscar smiles as he welcomes Maggie's in before he sees Isa behind Maggie. "Isabella." Oscar nods.

Oscar offers them a chair to sit on but Maggie refuses. She's not here to play nice but she doesn't want to have an argument in the middle of a hotel hallway either. 

"I'm not here to have a chit chat. I'm here for information." Oscar looks bewildered for a moment and Maggie continues. "Where is Lillian?"  

His face changes slightly, but otherwise he gives her no indication of anything. "I don't know who that is?" 

Maggie knows she wasn't going to get the truth out of him. "So that's how we're going to play this? Alright now I'm going to tell you to go home. Alex and I will forget everything that you did. Just go back to Nebraska and never come back." 

Laughing. "I'm not going to leave you here with her!" 

"Her name is Alex Danvers and I love her! She's my wife! Why can't you understand that?! Why can't you see that I love her so much and I was so broken when I thought she was dead? When I saw her dead body and had to bury her? Why is it so hard for you to understand that?" 

"Because you're sick Margarita!"

Maggie shakes her head. Why does she even bother? "No, dad. I don't have cancer or whatever you think I have. I am not sick. I love her and that's why I married her. I can't imagine my life without her in it. Why can't you just be happy to see me happy?"

"You're not happy..."

"Yeah, because my father is so insisting on making my life harder! How can you expect me to welcome you to my new family when you can't even welcome them? I don't want your attitude near my daughters. That my own dad is working with a woman who is trying to kill my wife." 

Their eyes acknowledge one another and it becomes clear to Oscar that Maggie knows more of what's going on. "So you found her? And what attitude Margarita?! That being gay is wrong? But that's the right thing!" 

"I don't care who my daughters will fall in love with or even if they want to stay as a woman or man or non-binary. They can be whoever they want and love whoever they want as long as they are right for them!" 

"And she's not right for you!" 

"Why?! Because she's a woman?! Your voice when I told you that my fiancée name was Alex over the phone, you thought it was a man and you sounded...relieved. Why can't you just be happy for me! She's right for me. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with!" 

"Margarita..." Oscar tries to takes Maggie hand but she pulls away. 

"No no no. I'm done hearing your excuses. Just leave." Maggie turns to leave the room and Oscar steps in front of her.  

"And if I don't. You'll what send your wife after me, or even worse that alien sister in law of yours? Don't make this harder than what it has to be Margarita." 

Maggie feels her anger comes out full force. She takes a step back and pulls her gun. Her father just laughs at her antics.  

"Really you think your gonna kill me now" Go ahead shoot Papa." 

Maggie feels herself so close to pulling the trigger but Isa get in between them. 

"Maggie, you go on. Don't listen to him. Go back to your wife and daughters." 

Maggie slowly lowers her weapon. Never taking her eyes off the man in front of her. "If I see you around my wife again. I will kill you." She starts takes off out of the room.  

"You go on. I'll find my way back myself. I need to have a little chat with my brother." 

Maggie leaves without a single word. Whatever her aunt is going to do, she really doesn't care. She just wants to get out of here and she's starting to regret trying to give her father a chance to just walk away even though clearly he's working with Lillian and tried to hurt Evelyn by letting those aliens in.  

"What happened to that brother of mine who was enamoured with his daughter the day she was born? That he was willing to do anything to protect that little girl of his?" Isa says as soon as Maggie is out of earshot. 

"When I realized that she was broken. That she's... she has a disease." 

"So what? You throw her out and hope for the best?" 

"What more could I do? Most people would justify me killing her! But she's my daughter and I pray that by showing her a tough love, she will come to her senses. But then you had to be the understanding aunt. And now I'm trying to get her back, actually put an effort and you two are like leave us alone." 

"Because the way you're doing it! You're working with a person who I don't want to even imagine what she's capable of so that you can get your daughter back. By what? Killing her wife? The love of her life? What would that prove Oscar?" 

"It will teach her a lesson!" 

"What lesson?! That she will lose the love of her life? That could happen to anyone regardless of their gender! Death does not discriminate, people do! How stupid are you?"

"My sweet little Margarita...she will..." Oscar looks almost lost and Isa pity's her brother. Pity to see the man she used to admire when she was a kid turned into...a monster. 

"Just listen to your daughter advice. Go back to Nebraska and never come back. It's the only deal you're going to have." 

"No. I'm not leaving her until..."        

"Until what? I dare you to say it. Your daughter might hesitate but I won't. She has too good of a heart to do what must be done. So leave Oscar. I'm not as forgiving and I'll do whatever it takes to protect Maggie. And don't even get me started on how you used me to get the aliens in Evelyn's room. How dare you." 

"They are not going to hurt Evelyn. Just something to scare Alex to work for them." 

"How can you be so sure, Oscar? How can you even think that after losing Alex, if anything happened to Evelyn, she would be fine? How thick is your skull to think that you can just sweep in and be Maggie's knight in shining armor? She might have adored you but if you think after everything, she still put you on top of a pedestal, you're dumber than I realized." 

"I'm not afraid of you Isa." He says bitterly. 

Laughing. "You and I both know that you damn well should be Oscar. Don't try me. Leave now while you're still able to." Isa leaves, leaving a very frustrated Oscar. He reaches over and grabs his phone.

"Yea, confirmation that she is in the DEO." He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. The plot thickens. What a cliffhanger right? It is so much fun! No?... We'll leave then.


	20. The Truth Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this chapter due to Women's World Cup final. Let just say we almost break up this partnership. If you haven't been following us on Twitter, well we had quite an argument. xD

"Hey, I heard about what happened between you and your dad. Are you ok?" 

Maggie walks into Alex's room. She's been gone for a few hours now. So it's no surprise to her that Alex has heard about the situation with her dad. "Isa tell you?" 

"Yea, she called Kara to see if you had made it back here. She was worried about you when you didn't answer her calls." 

"Yea, sorry about that. I didn't mean to worry you guys." Maggie says. She's feeling utterly exhausted. The last few days have definitely taken its toll on her. She feels like she could sleep for days. "Where are the girls?" 

"Dr. Hamilton came in to do more tests, so my mom took them to go get some food and for a walk. I don't want them to be cooped up in here with me all day." 

Feeling a little anxious. "What tests? Are you ok? How are you feeling now? Is there anything I can do for you now?" 

Maggie fires off her questions. Alex can feel her wife's anxiety and knows that her wife's stress levels are off the charts at the moment. "Hey Mags, hey." Alex takes off the blankets and swings her legs off of the bed.

"Alex, should you be?" 

"Shhhh, I'm alright. I promise. The tests all came back good. I'm healing, will be sore for a couple of more weeks. The internal damage is healing nicely. I mean I'm gonna have some very ugly scars." 

"You're still the most beautiful woman in the world."  

Alex smiles, Maggie always has this unique ability to make her feel like the most beautiful person in the world. "I should only have to spend one more day in here. I will get the take home instructions and follow them. I'm not gonna push it. I just want to heal properly and be with my family. I've missed so much being gone the last few weeks and I really just want to get back to our lives." 

"We can't wait to have you back either Al, it's been hard and honestly I can't wait to climb into bed with you and just reconnect you know?" 

"One more day. Then we can have that. We still have to be on our toes though. Just because we stopped Cadmus for the moment doesn't mean they will stop. Lillian won't stop until we capture her or she's dead." 

"I hope I'm the one that gets to put a bullet in her." 

Alex knows she means it. Hell if roles were reversed she wouldn't hesitate either if she crossed paths with the eldest Luthor.  

"Sorry to interrupt ladies." Winn says coming in. "Alex, I have the information that you requested." 

"What's that?" Maggie asks. 

Alex nods at Winn and he leaves the two of them alone. 

"I've been meaning to go over this with all of you guys. I know you guys have a ton of questions about everything that happened when I was gone." 

Maggie nods. "My big question is who did we bury in the ground?" 

"Yea, this is all hard to go through but Lillian was so sure that she would have me forever. She didn't even care about telling me everything." 

"How did she do it? It wasn't a clone." 

"No...no clone. It was me."

"What do you mean?" 

"We've had conversations about the multiverse before. Remember when Kara was gone for awhile or when her friend Barry came to visit us?" 

"Yea, we are on earth 38. And there's us out there on different universes. Like a Maggie who didn't get kicked out at 14. Or an Alex who doesn't have a sister." 

"Exactly, Lillian was able to open up a portal and she took me... well another Alex. They took her from her home, her family and they ended her life for her own sick games."

Maggie can't believe it. It's something she didn't even consider. That Lillian would be so cruel. Maggie feels an immense sadness take over her. It may not have been her Alex, but it was still Alex.  

Alex has tears in her eyes. "Her family, her friends, they don't know what's happened to her. She's...she's just gone." 

"Hey, Hey." Maggie takes her wife in her arms. "Don't worry about it. We will take care of it." Maggie holds Alex while she sobs.

 

* * *

 

Maggie has asked Brainy to find out the whole truth about the dead Alex that they buried especially with the new information Alex's gave them. Brainy and Winn go back to when Alex was first taken and monitor the time disturbances and find the exact moment they believed a portal was open.  

Brainy is able to open it back up and let them go through to the other universe. Alex doesn't know any of this and Maggie is not planning to tell her until after she's back because she knows exactly what Alex will say. She feels bad for keeping this a secret, but Alex will forgive her after she's done being mad and once she understands her reasons.

"Are you sure about this Maggie?" Brainy asks. "Seeing yourself is quite the experience for ones psyche." 

"Yes. If I were her, I would want to know the truth, and the sooner the better." Maggie doesn't know how she's going to do this but she feels like she needs to do this for her own piece of mind. She can't let herself in another universe mourn the loss of Alex. Especially with no closure in sight. 

"Then I'm coming with you. Winn?" 

"I'll make sure you two come back safe." 

They walk through the portal and in a blink of an eye they are in National City. Everything seems the same.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" 

"By my calculation, yes. This is just one of many universe that exists but I'm 99.99% sure this is the right universe." Brainy explains before he takes a sharp turn at a junction before stopping in front of a house with white picket fences. 

"Is this her house?" 

"By my calculation, yes. This is where the other you and Alex live." 

Maggie takes a deep, looks all around everything. She imagines living another life with Alex. She takes a deep breath before she walks to the front door and knocks. They didn't have to wait too long before the door is open. The one who opens it is none other than Maggie Sawyer herself with a gun in her right hand while her left hand is holding on to a leash with a growling black and white German Shepherd. 

"Who the hell are you?" She has wide eyes, clearly surprised by seeing herself on the other side of the door. This Maggie's hair is shorter and she also looks exhausted.  

Maggie puts her arms up. "We can explain. I promise we don't mean any harm. We are here to help. It might sounds crazy but we're from earth 38." 

The other Maggie posture starts to calm down. "Damn it, Alex was right, wasn't she?" She motions for them to come in once she calms down the dog. 

"We had a disruption over a month ago and Alex was checking on that before she...disappeared." Maggie says once they are all settled in the living room. 

"I don't know if you have your own Lillian Luthor but our version of Lillian found a way to open a portal and snatch your Alex." Maggie stops. "There's no easy way for me to say this and I wish I had better news but unfortunately your Alex was killed in order for Lillian to fake my Alex's death and turn in that body." 

Maggie watches as the life drains from the other Maggie's face. It reminds her of herself over the past several weeks. She knows that the pain is unbearable. Her own heart still aches very much over everything that has happened. 

This universe Maggie gets up trying to compose herself in front of strangers. "I-I...I expected the worst. Once the time kept passing by. I had my doubts that she would be brought back to me safely. I appreciate you coming here to tell me this." 

"I would want to know if I was in your position. The not knowing is sometimes worse than knowing. Just wish it was better news that I had for you." 

The other Maggie goes silent before she finally speaks up. She can't help the bitterness in her voice. "Actually tomorrow is our fifth anniversary. I was planning to ask her to marry me. I got the ring three months ago and I was just waiting for the right time...to think of a way to ask her. I guess I waited too long?" 

She takes out a ring from her right pocket. "I've been carrying this around ever since she disappeared and I swore that once I found her I'd ask her..." 

"For whatever it is worth, I know that she loves you." 

"How did she die?" 

"Peacefully. We gave her a proper burial and funeral. We went all out. Just as she deserves. If you want we can dig her up and bring her back to you so you can give her your own burial."

"No she deserves the peace... Her life has always been in a constant state of chaos and I don't want to dig her up just so I can bury her. Just let her rest. We will just build a memorial or something."            

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Her whole life, she has always put others first, she never stopped running the extra mile for the people she cared about. She's already resting peacefully and I don't want to disturb her peace. If there's one thing she mostly deserves in death, it is peace. That's the only consolation I can take from it."

Sensing her owner sadness, the German Shepherd wines at Maggie's feet.

"You have a good girl there."  

"Yeah. Her name is Gertrude. Alex was so insisting on calling her that." 

"This might be different universe, but it looks like we have the same Alex in some ways. My Alex calls our dog Gertrude too but our daughter named her Bella. Credit to our dog, she actually responds to both names." 

The other Maggie laugh. "She was a stray at one of our crime scenes. She caught the sense of our perpetrator and after she helped us find him, we had already fallen in love with her. Next thing I know, Alex was already calling her Gertrude and started giving me her best puppy dog eyes so we could adopt her."

"Once she done that, it's hard to say no." Maggie says and the other her nods her head in agreement. "For me, when Alex was kidnapped, when I told her to hold on until we get to her, I asked her about what should we name our first dog. I thought she was only joking about calling her Gertrude but after everything that we have been through, I think that name meant so much more for her and me. But I don't want to pick a side between her and our daughter. Good thing they both found a compromise and thankfully our dog didn't turn out to be confused about having two names. Funny enough she only response to Gertrude when it's Alex who calls her that."

"What you two have, it sounds lovely."

"I'm sure what you had with her was amazing too. No matter what universe it is Alex loves hard. And if you were lucky enough to be loved by her. It was special. 

"Any advice? From one Maggie to another?" 

"As much as I want to help, I'm not the right person to help you. I was in a bad shape when I thought the one who died was my Alex. The only thing that kept me together was our kids. I had to be strong for them and I also know Alex wouldn't want me to waste away my life after what she has done."

"I just wish I could have told her that I loved her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I'm sure she knew. And it will be crazy to think that she would want anything else than spending the rest of her life with you."

 

* * *

 

As soon as Maggie's get back from the alternate universe, Maggie goes straight to Alex's room in medical wing. As always Alex has been asking to go home but neither Dr. Hamilton nor Eliza is going to budge with their decision to keep Alex for extra observation. And honestly Maggie feels it is much better to have Alex inside the DEO building. Lillian can try all she wants to get through all the security measures to get to Alex and they are not going to make it easy for her. 

"Hey, Maggie. Where have you been?" Alex says as soon as Maggie walks into the room. 

"Hey..." Maggie smiles before taking a seat next to Alex's bed. "Aunt Isa could you take Evelyn and Jamie out for a moment?" 

Isa looks at her niece understandingly "Uh. Yeah. Come on girls, who want ice-cream?" 

"Me!" Evelyn says excitedly and Jamie is now jumping happily. 

Once Aunt Isa with Evelyn and Jamie are out of earshot, Alex looks at her wife questioningly. 

"What's going on?" 

"So I went to earth 12 with Brainy."

"What? Why?" Maggie expects Alex to be mad but right now she just looks confused.

"If I'm that Maggie, I wanted to know the truth. It's better to know than to keep wondering. And it's more about me than anything else." 

"What's wrong?" Alex takes Maggie's hand. 

"I've been having nightmares...I'm afraid that I will wake up from all of this and you will be dead. That somehow I'm just dreaming about this." 

"Mags. I'm real." Alex takes Maggie's hand and put it on her chest so her wife could feel her heartbeat. 

"I know... When you were...dead. I couldn't go to sleep, most of it because I miss having you next to me, waking up next to you. Some of it because my head keep playing the memory of me having your lifeless body in my arms. Even when I close my eyes, I can still myself in that moment..." Maggie takes a deep breath. "And then when you came back, you were bloody and half alive. I can't shake that from my memory and then I remember that time when I saw you floating in that water tank. It is my worst nightmare. I'm living in my worst nightmare. This is worst than when we broke up." 

"Maggie..." 

"When I told you that I can't imagine my life without you in it, I could have never imagine it will hurt this bad. And I'm afraid, afraid that I'm going to lose you again. That this is all just a dream that I will wake up from. So I thought...maybe by me going to that other universe, it will prove to me that this is real, that you came back. I'm just...I really love you Alex Danvers." 

"I love you too, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers." Alex pulls Maggie closer so she could kiss her. "I don't know how I could prove to you that I'm real, that this is not a dream." 

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Just forget about it." 

"No, no. You told me the day I put my feelings aside is over and it is the same goes to you. We are married, we share our life together, our feelings... There are no keeping things from each other. No matter what. And I'm sorry that in a way I did that by trying to keep you and the kids alive but it just me pulling an Alex. You're not that Maggie." 

Maggie chuckles. "Pull an Alex huh?" 

"Hey, I know what you people have been saying behind my back." 

"You mean you threatened Winn to spill the beans?" 

"You know how fun it is. And I know a way or two to make you spill."

Maggie laughs. "Maybe until after you're all clear. I don't want to hurt you." 

Alex pouts. "But..." 

Maggie kisses Alex's on the lips and didn't pull away until they both need to take a breath. "Just a little something to keep you satisfied for now." 

Someone clear their throat from the doorway that made both Alex and Maggie jumps. They turn around and looking sheepishly at Aunt Isa. Evelyn is giggling next to her and Jamie looks as innocent as ever.

"Hey there... How was the ice-creams break?" Alex asks. 

"It was amazing and look what I got you mommy." Evelyn holds up a love shape chocolate box. 

"It's not Valentine's day is it?" Maggie asks, confused. 

"It's not February you silly."                 

"I'm just checking. It has been a long...what months? With everything that's going on, I think I'm starting to have grey hair." 

"You still look beautiful." 

"No, no. There's this one sweet girl who sold it at the park. She said we don't need Valentine's day to show that you love someone and then Evelyn insisted on me getting this to you two because it is so pretty." Aunt Isa explains. 

"But we don't have any flowers..." Evelyn says sadly before she looks at Jamie. 

Jamie claps her hand in excitement before a white rose appears in her hands. 

"Good thing we have a florist here, huh?" Aunt Isa says. 

Maggie chuckles. "Jamie hasn't been giving me a white rose ever since you showed up." 

"Huh?" Alex looks confused. 

"When you were...gone. Every morning Jamie always showers me with white roses and it stopped once you show up. Today is the first day she's done this since you came back." 

"Huh." 

"Wait. It wasn't from you?" 

"No, not really. I mean I don't think I ever told Jamie to give you roses when we were in the "mind palace". But she might have taken it as a way to tell you that I'm fine?" 

"Perhaps. It is honestly hard to figure her out." 

"But in a best way." Alex says as she hugs Jamie who silently climbs on the bed. 

"You nerd." Maggie smiles. It's amazing to think a short while ago she thought her whole world was crushing down, that there will never be a light at the end of the tunnel and yet here she is. Her wife is alive and breathing and her kids are finally happy again with their mother. And she's happy that Alex is by her side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted to know the truth and we delivered. Nothing about you guys going to love it... But hey! There's a cute scene to end it?


	21. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all sorry for a rather short chapter than we usually post but hey, quality over quantity, right?

"Is this really what we are about to do?" 

"As I appreciate what you have been able to give me Mr. Rodas, but please know that if I didn't give you your opinion I don't require to hear it." 

"These are just kids." 

Lillian stops watching where she has her two prisoners and turns and faces the man. "You know there's only one way out of this scenario Oscar and that involves you never being seen or heard from again."  

"Whatever Luthor." 

"Don't be naive, no one will miss you, no one will come looking for you. You better just do what you are told. Or I will hurt you in ways you've never even dreamed of." Lillian turns and faces the two boys. "Besides once I'm finished with these two the DEO won't know what hit them." She watches as the boys cower. She can see the changing marks on their skin. 

Steve and Rick looked down at the oozing bite marks on their forearms. Rick's skin was already lined with black veins, the flesh around the bite an angry reddish-purple. This was it. Steve's vision blurred; something in his mind snapped. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd torn his shirt sleeve from the seam at the shoulder and tied it around the wound. Blood stained the fabric immediately, but at least they couldn't see the teeth marks anymore.  

"You're going to be fine," Steve said tremulously, and Rick stared up at him with wild eyes. "We are both going to be just fine." 

Lillian stuck her head around the corner of the bar where she has them caged. "I wouldn't be so sure of that dear. Within the next two hours your body will start to be in terrible pain!" She shouted. Then she looked over at Rick. "It's only going to get worse."  

"What are you gonna do with us?" Rick asks. 

"Nothing is going to happen to us!" Steve pulled Rick to his feet. "Let us go."  

They meet Lillian at the entrance of the cafe. Lillian just laughs. "Do you really think that's possible? Look around you." 

There were bodies everywhere. There are cages next to theirs with what looks like human remains in some and scattered body parts in the others.  

"You can't do this to us!" 

"I already have. In just a few short hours you guys will be bigger, stronger, faster than you ever thought possible it's just a shame that you won't be fully able to enjoy such an exquisite experience." Lillian opens the cage and moves to the side as some ugly, tall, fanged creature enters.  

Both Steve and Rick staggered away, both feeling a tightness emerge in their chest. They fight to get their air back into their lungs. For a moment, Rick looked like he would puke, but he managed to straighten up.  

Steve charged at the large creature in front of him fists flailing. The alien was ready though. None of the punches doing any substantial damage.  

The creature landed one fast straight punch of his own to Steve's unprotected jaw and his head whipped back, his body arched backward, all of his momentum snapping back on him like a broken rubber band. He lifted right up off his toes, clearing the ground.

For one long moment his body hung in the air. Then he landed with a thud that broke off pieces of the wall that he fell into.  

Rick looked on panicked beyond belief. The creature seemed to laugh as its knuckles connected with his face, splitting the skin over his cheekbone with the force of the blow. He screamed and dropped to his knees—not incapacitated, but surely seeing stars. The creature lashed out with it’s eel, launching the man backward across the room. He lands with a sickening thud.  

Steve is slowly trying to get back to his feet. Fury coloring his vision red as he takes a look at what is happening to his little brother. Off of the ground, his boot connected with the creatures brown muzzle and sent it flying to the other side of the cage in pure surprise. The animal only staggered for a few seconds though. It is quickly moving at a faster pace than what Steve has ever seen before.

In the blink of an eye it's behind Steve and he feels it's hot breath on his neck, a spattering of carrion-scented saliva. It grabs his arm and twisted it upright, wedged it between his body and the creatures neck. Pushed. With a grunt, he flipped it onto its back, his forearm braced against its throat. He snarled at it, catching its own rage. 

For an instant, their eyes met. They shone clear blue in a strangely orange-colored face. They were intensely human. The one second that Steve was distracted by the creature was all that it needed to gain the upper hand. It was able to flip their positions and in a second Steve feels the sharp pierce of teeth into his neck. 

"NO!" Rick yells, but can tell by his brothers drained face that he wasn't quick enough.  

"Now, now don't worry it will be your turn soon enough and at the end of this, you and your brother will be together again. Albeit under my control but together again." Lillian snickers as she watches Rick in horror.  

Rick just falls back into the corner of the cage waiting for the inevitable as he continues to watch what is happening to his brother. 

 

* * *

 

As the excitement of Alex is possibly getting to go home today, Kara has magically disappeared along with Winn while everyone is fussing over if she's really ready to go home.

"We have to make this absolutely perfect. Alex is coming home today and we have to make sure there's nothing in this house that will hurt her." Kara says anxiously. 

She has been here for the last hour with a reluctant Winn, making sure every corner of the house is safe. Fair to say the house is now absolutely safe even for a newborn baby. 

Isa has been watching the two run around the house. Looking for any and everything that could possibly be described as a danger.  

"You do know that Alex will literally kill you if she found out what you're doing here, right? Because she hates it when people coddles her. And the only thing in this house that will hurt her is you." Winn says pointing at Kara who has accidentally bent a lamp that she's fussing over in the last few minutes. 

Kara's looking sheepishly at Winn before she throws out the lamp. She's pretty sure Alex won't notice a missing lamp in the living room. "But we can never be too sure! They were able to get in here before and Evelyn almost paid the price for that." 

"I've upgraded every security system in this house and it's directly relayed to the DEO, Maggie, Brainy, J'onn, you and I... Basically everyone because I just remembered that Vazquez has asked for herself to be included too." Winn starts typing something on his tablet. "Which reminds me. I have tons of other stuff to do at the DEO than being here taking care of a nonexistence threat." 

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to come along." 

"Yeah! Because you said we're getting ice-cream! I just didn't realize that, that was just a bait to drag me here!" 

"What if I make it a triple scoop?" 

"No! I'm not Evelyn or Jamie who you can bribe me so easily with ice-cream!" 

"What if I pulled some strings with Lena to get you that prototype drone you've been dying to get your hands on?" 

"I..." Winn contemplates. "No! Alex will kill me first."

"But..." Kara starts giving Winn her best puppy dog eyes.

"Knock it off you two." Maggie voices rings out, saving Winn from Kara's. Clearly catching the two off guard.  

"Maggie! What are you doing here? Where's Alex?" Kara starts to freak out. 

"Calm down. Alex is still at the DEO getting the final check before Dr. Hamilton lets her go home. I let Evelyn and Jamie distract her for a moment so I can check on what you two are up to." 

"We're absolutely not doing anything." 

"Oh really? We gave you the key in case of an emergency, Kara. Not just so you can get in." 

"I don't really need a key to get in..." 

"And we really don't want to keep repairing the windows or doors when you decide to drop by unannounced." 

"...Fair point."

"And uhh Kara. Where's the lamp on the side table?"

"I---uhhh. Never seen it." 

Maggie raises one of her eyebrows. "You know that's the lamp you gave us as a housewarming gift?" 

"Uuummm. Nope. I definitely would remember if I gave it to you guys." 

"Uhuh." Maggie says clearly not buying it but she's just going to let this one slide. She doesn't have time for this. She herself is feeling much anxiety about her wife coming home. 

"Ummm Maggie what's in those bags?" 

"Oh nothing much just a couple of things J'onn said that I could bring home to help make sure that Alex stays safe." 

Using her X-ray vision. "That a very big gun in there." 

"Yea, well we can never be too prepared now can we?"

 

* * *

 

Alex has been waiting for this day since she's woken up. She's never been one to stay in the hospital for longer than necessary, which of course Dr. Hamilton and Eliza both know but will continue to argue with her about. Evelyn and Jamie have been great company as Dr. Hamilton makes one final check of all of her injuries before she finally signs the release forms.  

Of course as the Director of the DEO, she can make Dr. Hamilton sign it without making the final check up but J'onn would get on her back about abusing her power and also that's not the sort of Director she wants to be. What's the point of having people working under you? Someone who is more than capable at their work only for her to come in and scrutinize every decision that they make? 

"So here it is, Director. The moment you've been waiting for." Dr. Hamilton says as she signs the release form. 

"Yay! Mommy gets to go home!" Evelyn says excitingly and Jamie's picks up her sisters excitement and starts clapping her hands. 

"You ready to go home?" Maggie says as she walks in the room. 

"Where have you been for the past hour?" 

"Had to keep an eye on Kara. You know how she can get." 

"Let me guess. She's trying to "Alex" proof the house?" 

"Yup. Also she broke that lamp she gave us for our housewarming party. Of course she didn't admit it." 

"Typical Kara."  

"So, is Alex's ready to go home?" Maggie looks at Dr. Hamilton. 

"Yes. As long as you promise to take it easy. You're still not 100% regardless of how you feel about it. If I hear one peep that you broke any one of my rules, I'm strapping you back in this hospital bed." 

"Yes ma'am."

 

* * *

 

When they first arrived at the house, Evelyn and Jamie excitedly ran into the house as Maggie is helping Alex out of the house. Once they step in, Alex is surprised to see everyone is there. The house is filled with balloons and some of it even spell out "welcome home Alex". Alice and Sydney have teamed up to cook the food and even baked a cake. J'onn brought an expensive bottle of wine which he said they should enjoy it later. Kara looks innocent enough after the shenanigans she tried to pull earlier. Winn, James and Brainy are chatting at the far corner after waving at Alex while Eliza and Aunt Isa are talking about something that must have been serious by the look of their faces. 

After eating, On Evelyn insistence, they decided to do a movie night but of course she picked a Disney movie. This time she picked Toy Story 4 which Aunt Isa bought recently. Most of them are happily talking with each other while Evelyn, Jamie and Kara are enjoying the movie with Kara shushing them whenever something big is about to happen.  

"She looks like mama!" Evelyn says pointing at Officer Giggle McDimples. 

"Yeah. Look at the dimples and she's...tiny." Alex says.

"Hey!" Maggie's look offended. 

Jamie lets out an adorable giggle and point at Officer McDimples. "Ma-ma."  

"See. Our daughters agreed."

"Just look at her mija. The resemblance is uncanny." Aunt Isa chimes in. 

"Not you too Tia." Maggie says as everyone starts to laugh. 

"It's a compliment, really." Alex says before she kisses Maggie's cheek.

Soon enough everyone starts to excuse themselves as Evelyn and Jamie has nod off. Kara, reluctantly was shush off the house by Alex without finishing the end of Toy Story 4. 

"But...I have to know what Woody will do!" Kara starts to pout as she walks to the door. 

"Go watch it at your house." Alex says before shutting the door and let out a sigh. 

"She's the biggest kid out of the three of them." Maggie says after she tucks the girls in their rooms. 

"Don't I know it." Alex says as Maggie takes her hand. 

"Are you exhausted?" 

"Mhmm." Alex pulls Maggie in for a kiss. 

Maggie leads Alex to their bedroom and once they step into the room, the floor and bed are covers in rose petals. The room is lit by candles. 

"Well someone a romantic tonight." 

"Yeah. Because I miss you. But we are just going to cuddle because you heard what Dr. Hamilton said." 

"But..." Alex starts to pout. 

"I don't want to hurt you Alex. And just by having you in my arms again on our bed, is enough." Maggie kisses Alex. 

"Promise me once this is done, we will take a vacation somewhere. Just us, nothing to worry about." 

"How Italy sound? Maybe a gondola ride in Venice?" 

"Hmm. It sounds lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A full disclosure, I (S4NV3RS) has nothing to do what Lillian has plan. Sure, I have a basic idea what Tay (Swxtreme) will do, but I'm being trick! Lol. All joking aside, we sure hope you guys are ready when the "final" battle take place and maybe after that done and everyone came out alright (with the exception of bad guys of course) we shower you guys with fluff that hopefully will last long enough before we throw more angst your/their way.


	22. Return to Normalcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start with the chapter, we would like to announce that we have decided that this story will consist of 30 chapters, like its predecessor. Time passed by almost too quickly and now we are on chapter 22 despite we had to skip 3 weeks in total for this story when we didn't the last time. So this could only mean one thing, yes, we have decided on how this story will end, honestly we have decided about it a long time ago. What could it mean? Well we are not telling. Maybe we will end this with happy ending or perhaps we are going to kill someone for real. Gotta keep you guys on your toes. But what could this means to us three? Only time will tell.

Maggie can't remember the last time that she had a good night's sleep. And waking up with Alex arms wrapped around her, it's a feeling that's been long overdue and something she has missed dearly during those sleepless nights. It is very rare that she wakes up earlier than Alex and when she does, she loves watching Alex's sleeping figure, the way her chest moves up and down with every breath she takes. It reminds her that Alex is alive. 

"Mhmm. Like what you see?" Alex says, her voice still hoarse from sleep. 

"Always." Maggie smiles. "Is it selfish of me to want you all to myself today?" 

"No, never. Maybe we can ask Aunt Isa to look over the kids while we go out to breakfast with just the two of us?"

"Hmm. That little restaurant we used to go to whenever we're off riding?" 

Maggie gets a huge smile on her face. "The one and only." 

"I would love too." Alex places a quick kiss on her wife's nose before she gingerly makes her way out of the bed.  

After they both get up and take a shower together, with wandering hands on each other that are making them late for breakfast. They give Aunt Isa a heads up before both women sneak off to breakfast before the kids are up. They both can't help but giggle and enjoy each other's company like they were young teenagers. They share one bike as Alex takes the wheel on the bike. Maggie holds onto her tightly but also gingerly and avoids her injuries. 

The restaurant is off the beaten path, the only reason they stumbled into it in the past was when they were off riding together. Soon enough it had become their favourite restaurant whenever they were off together. The familiar surroundings at the restaurant bring back some old memories for the two.  

Their favorite waiter gives them a wave as they walk in before approaching them with a smile on her face once Alex and Maggie settle on a table.

"Hey you two. It's been forever since I've seen you guys last." The female waiter Dani says. She lays down menus on the table.  

Alex deals with the emotions that run through her. It's her fault they haven't been back. Between work and dying she needs to make more time outside of the DEO, more time to enjoy her wife, to enjoy her children. "Hey. Yeah you know. Life, kids..." Alex says. 

"Oh I'm sure, my little ones running around definitely keep me on my toes! So let me guess, breakfast date without the kids today?" 

"You can say that..." Maggie says, looking at Alex with the same look the waiter is used to seeing whenever these two stop by.

"Copy that. So the usual order or you fancy something new? We have a few new menu items since the last time you two were here." 

"I'm surprised that you even remember our orders but the usual sounds good." 

"Oh please, you two always order the same thing every single time. And the drinks will be on me today." 

"Really? Is it too much that I'm going to ask you to personally make them? You always make the best drinks." Maggie asks.

"For my favourite couple? Absolutely. Two house special coffees coming right up. Also I will let the cook know you guys are here so he can make your order extra special." 

"You're the best." 

"Of course I am." Dani smiles before leaving them alone. 

Maggie takes Alex's hand and gives it a kiss. This moment right here, just the two of them, it is so easy to forget how such a simple thing can make them feel whole. Coming back to this restaurant, it reminds them when they used to ride their bikes whenever they had gotten the same day off. There was never a particular place they would ride but they always made sure that they stopped by here and spend a good hour or two indulging themselves with great food and each others company.   

"I've missed this."  

"So have I." Says Alex. "We have some time to make up for. I can't wait to get back to 100% and just get back to feeling like myself again." 

"You still feeling all out of sorts?" 

Nodding, Alex looks down at their joined hands. "I'm still just feeling kinda of...I don't know. Not completely whole yet. I'm not sure what it is. If it's me being not healed yet." 

"Do you think it's your drive to get back to work? That you won't feel 100% badass again until you have a gun in your hands?" Maggie says it almost jokingly but she is scared that Alex will push herself too fast to get back to work. Maggie just got her back she doesn't want to lose her again. 

"I know what your thinking and no. Like I know how important my job is and I love it. I still do love it but I don't think it's no longer who I just want to be. I don't want the first thing people say or remember about me is how good of an agent I was or the last time I broke some guys nose. I first want to be known as your wife. Then a mother and after that everything else are just pieces of me." 

Maggie is thrilled by what she hears. She knows that Alex would never leave her job and she wouldn't want her to. She, herself would be lost if she couldn't do what she loved anymore but just hearing that Alex wants to make her home life more of a priority is everything Maggie has wanted to be.  

"Just give yourself some time, you will be feeling like yourself and be back to yourself before you know it." Maggie gives her wife encouraging words just as their food arrives. 

 

* * *

 

It's closer to noon when Alex and Maggie finally return home. As soon as they open the door, two balls of energy in shapes of Evelyn and Jamie wrap them in hugs. 

"Where did you go?" Evelyn asks. 

"I'm sorry we weren't here when you two woke up this morning. But we got you two Happy Meals." Alex says, holding up the two Happy Meal boxes that Evelyn completely missed before. 

It was Maggie's idea to drive through McDonald's and bribe their little ones because they completely ran from them this morning. It was very selfish of them but they needed that alone time. 

"What about me?" Isa asks. 

"Uhh..." Maggie looks at Alex's. 

Isa laughs. "I'm just joking. I hope you two had fun." 

"Of course we did Tia. Thank you again for looking after them." 

"It's always a pleasure. But I do have to tell you that Jamie refused to take a shower. So you two have fun." Isa says before walking back to her room. 

"What?" 

"Yeah. Jamie didn't want to take a shower with me. I'm all clean but Jamie is still really smelly." Evelyn explains as she runs off to eat her food. 

"Well that's something we have to change. Come on let's go take a shower." Alex says as she begins to pick up Jamie.

Jamie shakes her head and squirms in her mother's arms. She points to the Happy Meal box. "Toy." 

Placing a kiss on Jamie's head. "Shower first, toy letter." 

"No." Jamie says before one of the boxes starts moving towards her.

"Is she..." Maggie trails off as Alex let's go of the box so Jamie can have it. 

"Yup. It is something that we will have to work on." 

"Well stubbornness does run in the family..." 

Alex laughs. "You don't say. Remember that time you wouldn't let me toss out your very first NCPD t-shirt." 

"Yup, it's still in the closet." 

"Yes, with 27 holes in it and one rip going down the side. So yes I know exactly where our daughter gets her attitude from." Alex turns her attention to Jamie. "Now you missy, what have I told you about the word no and using your powers." 

Jamie pouts and nods her head a little. "Mommy sorry." 

"Don't be sorry baby." Alex hugs her tightly. "How about you and I take a bath. How does that sound?" 

"Bubbs?" 

"Yes baby, we will have the bubbles. We can even show mama what you do with them?" Jamie giggles and claps.  

"Your so good with her." Maggie says walking up and taking away the forgotten happy meal. "I'll save this for after the bath."

"What can I say, the kids loves me." Alex and Jamie walk off.  

About twenty minutes go by and Alex calls Maggie into the bathroom. "What is so exc..." Maggie is so stunned when she walks through the door. She is watching Jamie as she makes animal figures out of the bubbles. "How long has she been able to do this?" 

"We were working on them before I left. Using the bubbles are safe and easy. It's also a good way to teach her control. She also listens very well. I only want her to use her powers when she is under our care. If the wrong person saw her doing something. I... I wouldn't forgive myself if anything were to happen." 

Maggie smile dips a little. She knows Alex worries about Jamie. Maggie herself has the same worries as her daughter is just so young. It's hard to keep something that a toddler thinks is fun a secret. "Babe, don't worry...I mean look at her." They both turn to Jamie who is still enthralled by the bubbles but has not done anything else without instructions from Alex. "She hangs on your every word. And even then most of the time you can communicate with her telepathically. I see you two, getting lost in some conversation only you guys are having." 

"Sorry about that." 

"No, no, babe don't apologize. You are doing so much with her. She has learned so much in the short amount of time she has been with us." 

"Mama look." Jamie squeals out. 

Both women watch as Jamie makes the horses dance.  

The women can't help but smile. "She's so smart Maggie, with more time she will have more control over herself." 

"Are you guys still having some shared dreams?" 

"Yea, I haven't figured out a way to effectively block her from my subconscious yet. I have to devote more time to it. I don't mind that she does it but I don't want her to be inside of my head and see something that she shouldn't see. Last night once I realized what was going on. I just cleared my thoughts and we had a tea party." 

"If anyone at work heard about agent Danvers enjoying tea parties..." 

"Save it Sawyer, I have some stories I could tell about you as well." 

Maggie leans over and places a kiss on both of her girls heads. "Don't take too long, Evelyn has put in a movie and you know how she gets if we miss most of it." 

"We will be done soon."

 

* * *

 

"Mr. Schott, what have you found out for me?" 

"That we gotta move, this thing is gonna destroy the city if we let it." 

"Have you picked up the signature yet?" J'onn asks. 

"No and so far I have not been able to place what type of species it is. It's unlike anything we have ever seen before." 

"Alright I'm sending two teams to the West side and three on the other. Hopefully we can surround it and get a visual on it." 

"I have Brainy running ballistics of the area also trying to capture some form of DNA. We need to figure out how many we are dealing with and what they are. Supergirl is on the scene but she's barely holding her own."

"She has backup coming now. ETA is two minutes out. Can you pull up the city cameras so we can get a glimpse of what's going on?" J'onn says. He wants to be out in the field himself but he can't take the risk right now. Not until Alex is able to assume her role again. If something were to happen to him with Alex being down. The government would take over and someone who wasn't ready would be making decisions that could cost them all. 

"Got the camera feed up. There they are. Wow that is one ugly dude or is it a lady? I hope it's not a lady."

"Winn, is that really important right now?" 

"No sir, Supergirl looks like she's on the roads. That thing is strong. He picked her up and threw her like she was nothing." 

They watch as the fight progress. The agents don't stand a chance but Supergirl does what she can to make sure there are no fatalities. No matter what she does she can't seem to get the creature under control. Supergirl waits for what she believes is an opening but it's not, the creature is quick on its feet and anticipates her move. It catches her off guard. The creature grabs her and throws to the ground and then steps on her. The DEO agents are firing their weapons but nothing seems to be having an impact. Then as quickly as the attack on the city started it ends. The creature pauses for a moment before it disappears.  

"Ok that was weird, what just happened?" 

"Check the other cameras and monitor the calls into the NCPD in case it just moved locations." J'onn says. 

"Checking now, but why would it just stop? At any given point it could have killed her." 

"It was toying with her, Agent Schott. Pulling punches. It was learning. Learning about us and her. Find it. I want all the information on it and I want to know why it's here now." Says J'onn.  

"Do you want me to call Alex?" 

"Just, send her the pictures and ask her with her knowledge if she can identify it. That's all. She isn't clear to return and after everything she deserves this time with her family." 

"Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was such a nice fluff right? Honestly that wasn't what we were planning at first but you know what? Why don't we treat you guys, we all need it. Also in a way it keeps you guys on edge about what we are going to pull next.


	23. The Clock Is Ticking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pick up the pace a bit huh?

After lunch, Alex tucks Jamie in for her usual afternoon nap while Maggie is helping Evelyn with her school work. Once she's sure Jamie is asleep, Alex walks to her office and checks her email since she got a notification from her phone that Winn send her something through their secure line. She didn't even realize how long she has been looking at the pictures, trying to remember everything when she feels familiar hands on her shoulder. 

"Hey babe you've been staring at that laptop for way too long now." Maggie hugs her wife from behind and Alex instantly lean into it. 

"Hey... Winn just send me this." Alex says showing Maggie the pictures. 

"You're not thinking about going back to the DEO, are you?" Maggie looks worried for a split second. 

"I know that I'm not clear for duty yet and I told you I want to prioritise us. I should be able to help out from here. And I'm sure J'onn and Vazquez can handle it for the time being. If not, they would have asked for help." 

Before Maggie could say anything, Evelyn screams of excitement interrupts them and they are almost spring into action in fear of their daughter is in danger. 

"Aunty Alice, Aunty Sydney!"

"Evelyn! What did I say about shouting when your little sister is sleeping?" Aunt Isa says. 

"Sorry." Evelyn says sheepishly as Alice and Sydney laugh. 

Maggie turns to look at Alex, now that she's sure Evelyn is fine and just excited. "I know how hard this is for you but I am so proud of you." 

"I know. Why don't you greet our guests? I will be out shortly. I just need to give them everything that I can remember."

Maggie gives Alex's a kiss before heading out to the living room to greet Alice and Sydney. 

"Hey Alice, Sydney." Maggie says as she gives them a hug.

"Hey Maggie. Where's Alex?" Alice asks. 

"She's in her office. Should be out soon." 

"Still working from home, huh?" Sydney says.

"At least it's from home. I rather she's working here than back at the DEO."

 

* * *

 

It takes Alex almost an hour to finish her work and by the time she finished, everyone is already in the backyard playing fetch with the dogs including Jamie who has woken up ten minutes ago due to Evelyn loudness. Fortunately she didn't wake up with a fuss once she sees Sydney. Jamie has grown close to her it looks like. 

Alex smiles when she sees how happy everyone is. Maggie is watching Jamie playing with bubbles while Sydney and Evelyn play fetch with Gertrude and Corby while Aunt Isa is laughing when Corby accidently bump into her while trying to fetch the ball Evelyn thrown out. Alice breaks off from Sydney's side once she sees Alex. 

"Hey Alex. How are you doing?" Alice asks.

"Good...well as good as I can be, stuck here on the mend. You know how I get but after...I'm really cutting it close with my life. Of course this is not exactly the first time but after what I put Maggie and the kids through, I want to prioritise them. Of course my brain is telling me that I am prioritising them, by making excuses that what I'm doing is so I can protect them but I also know that I need to do that without risking my own life. I'm not going to put Maggie through that again." 

Alex walks to the swing set so she can be closer to everyone. Evelyn waves happily at her and Jamie certainly just help move an elephant shape bubble to her. Alice laughs when she sees the elephant shape bubble before taking the empty swing next to Alex. 

"Jamie is one special kid." Alice says and Alex nods. "I don't envy you. But I know you'll figure this out and everything will turn out okay. I have faith in you."

"Thank you Alice."

"Now, let's distract you with some wedding planning."

"You do know that you're asking for trouble here? The first time around, Maggie and I were arguing about every single detail and the second time, it was almost a disaster if not because of Maggie managed to stay calm. I was about to lose my mind and think that it was some sort of sign that we shouldn't get married." 

"Don't worry about it. Sydney promised me she will go ahead with anything I want to do regardless of how ridiculous it is. As long as I'll show up at the altar." 

"What? Really?" 

"Yeah. I think she's just trying to make her father broke." 

"So your father in law is sponsoring the wedding?" 

"Yup. Much to Sydney dismay. And don't let me start on my father. No wonder she suggested we should just elope and deal with the ceremony later." 

"Well why don't you elope? I tried to ask Maggie to elope but she was against that idea but it looks like Sydney is up for it. Just have the ceremony later." 

"Honestly we would love to but we want you guys to be there."

"Hey, it doesn't matter if it's a courthouse wedding or a garden wedding. If you two invited us, we will be there. There's no way Evelyn will ever forgive us if we miss your wedding."

 

* * *

 

Sydney steps closer to Maggie before she throws back the ball that Gertrude bring to her a moment before. Evelyn is now chasing the ball with Corby after she throws it out and then arguing with him when there's no one to throw the ball for them. Aunt Isa takes that as a sign for her to step in and be the designated thrower. Gertrude is also now decided to join them instead of bringing the ball back to Sydney.

"How are you holding up?" Sydney asks now that she can take a break from playing catch.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you're glad that Alex is alive and home. But I know that face. You're still worried." 

"I realized a long time ago that I'll never stop worrying about her. It's a part of falling in love with her. I know that I can never stop her if she sets her mind on something. All it will do is us arguing and that is the last thing I want." Maggie sighs. "Neither one of us can rest easy until we deal with this. But I want Alex to be fully recovered first before she gets back into action."

"The good guys will win at the end." 

"This is not a movie." 

"Well I know for a fact neither you nor Alex will let the bad guy win."   

"I'm just afraid that it will come with some sacrifices." 

"You're not losing Alex's again." Sydney puts her hand on Maggie's shoulder for reassurance. 

"This is not the first time and it won't be the last time either." Maggie turns to look at Alex who is now laughing with Alice over something funny.

 

* * *

 

All of the monitors in the city switch on. All relating the same message. The voice of Lillian Luther sounds.  

"Cadmus was known as the founder and the first king of Thebes, a powerful town in ancient times, close to Athens. He was also known as the man who brought the writing and the alphabet from the Phoenicians to the Greeks, and through the Greeks to the whole world." 

"The son of Agenor, king of Phoenicia and brother of Europa. Cadmus was the first Greek hero and, alongside Perseus and Bellerophon, the greatest hero and slayer of monsters before the days of Hercules. Cadmus lived sixteen hundred years before his time."

"We are Cadmus, most people are unaware of the message and the mission of our group. What we are striving to accomplish by eradicating our city and then our planet of such dangerous species. We do not take our name lightly and the history of our name. There will be some growing pains, but once the dust has settled I can assure that we will be in a much better place. Don't be afraid. We are Cadmus." 

Everything is silenced for a moment before there is a rumbling all over the city. Suddenly, in the distance, there is a faint booming sound like a drum being beaten. The noise soon started to get louder and louder and louder until all that could be heard was the deafening noise. People from houses along the street ran out in shock and horror onto the road and huddled together to witness a roaring fire devastating what appeared to be their neighbourhood.  

As they continue to watch the blaze, they are suddenly grabbed and attacked. The group of people try to fend for themselves but stand very little chance against what they don't realize are Lillian's human hybrids. They continue to fight as much as they can. As the harsh fire continues to run through the city. The people like creatures spun on a single point like a child's spinning top, but somehow it's eyes, all five of them, stayed locked on the people in front of them. The front of them was silver-white and rippled like a liquid, but kept its shape. They were more like shadows than physical beings - slightly resembling humans-shape wise, but the people where struggling to see them behind the black smoke. 

In the fog from the smoke the city is blurred like an old painting; it could be a great work drawn by an experts hand. The buildings and the trees are slowly becoming a silhouetted black, and two-dimensional. The streets yawn in every direction without only the old newspaper dispensers and street-lamps to break the view between buildings so high that the tops disappear in the swirling white. It doesn't smell right at all, in fact it smells of nothing but burning rotting wood and some flesh. The lackeys that Lillian have employed have no empathy, no compassion for the lives that are being lost along the way.  

There is another rumbling and the ground shakes and begins to crack underneath everything and everyone who is standing. The buildings begin to crack and collapse. The city is filling with screams of pain and fear. The Emergency Response workers do what they can to try and put out the blaze and help those people who are falling victim to physical violence.  

"I'm here in downtown, it's looking absolutely destroyed. I will try to contain what I can. Send a unit as quickly as you can. I can hold my own for awhile." J'onn says into the comm, he has appeared as Martian Manhunter. His day has been like this nonstop. Different attacks all over the city spreading the resources of both the DEO and NCPD very thin. J'onn has requested backup to National City but he still has to wait for them to get there.  

He starts by pulling civilians to safety. He is quickly grabbed and thrown into a building. J'onn tries to get up quickly readying himself for the attack. They still know very little about these creatures so he concentrates on his defense, trying to take in everything he can and commit to memory.  

After several minutes of attempting to get past J'onn's defenses and being unsuccessful, The creature loses his temper and begins to batter at him as if to pound him into the ground. The creature extracts spikes from his arms and jam them into J'onn's side.  

J'onn can feel the pain seeping into his body. He knows the pain of being hurt but this feels different. His opponent still has not let him go yet and as the seconds pass by J'onn can feel himself becoming weaker and weaker. He begins to fight for his life. The creature does not seem to be content with pretend wounds and victory; he was out for blood. J'onn's head is smashed into the metal concrete behind him and he can taste blood in his mouth.  

J'onn thinks desperately for a way out of the mess. He wasn't a Galaxy-class fighter, but he was a superior survivor and a commander of men. The creature pulls the spikes out of him roughly and then shoved them back in again. J'onn screams in agony. He feels the burning sensation again but this time it feels like it is seeping throughout his entire body.  

J'onn blinked as if coming out of a daze but continued to taste his own blood. The creature again takes out the spikes but J'onn is prepared this time and before he can move them back into him again. J'onn takes off up into the air. He doesn't make it far though as he feels everything going limp and he crashes back into the ground. He feels the agony rage through his entire body before everything goes black. 

 

* * *

 

"Director Danvers your back." 

"How long has he been missing and when was the last ping from his tracker?" Alex asks ignoring the agent and turning her attention to Winn.  

"His tracker has been offline for four hours now." 

"Why didn't I get an update sooner? Anything could have happened to him during that time." Alex voice is stern and it takes everything in her to not just yell at Winn or at everyone. 

"We know director, we have been putting out fires all over the city. Attacks are everywhere. You are lucky we made the call to you when we did. It's bad out there and we have been trying to stop it." 

"I'm sorry, I'm not blaming any of you. I'm just worried is all. And yes until the news feed went out. We were following everything that was happening. I don't get what Lillian wishes to accomplish from tearing down her own city. Countless lives lost and people taken against their will." 

"We are working on finding out the answers. It took me some time to get the systems back up and operational. Whatever bombs she is setting off are causing massive underground damage."

"When will the teams arrive from the dessert base?"

"In about 20 minutes now." 

"Good, we are going to need all hands on deck for this." 

Winn walks over to her so that no one else can hear them. "Alex are you sure that you are ready for all of this?" 

"Doesn't matter if I am or not but I have to be at this moment. People are dying, being kidnapped. J'onn is gone Winn. He could be dead for all we know. I'm the leader of this team and I'm not going to let any of you down." With that Alex walks away from the command post. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Don't look at me. Look at Swxtreme, I absolutely have no idea she's going to end it like that and it's too late for me to write some more fluff... Okay maybe it was partly my fault for not checking what she has added early on like I always did. Not that I will change it even if I have more time to process it. It's more likely I'll add more angst... Sorry not sorry?


	24. Inside Out

"Alex, you know you aren't ready to be here." 

Alex continues to look over Winn's notes that he brought her on what they believe are the aliens that they are fighting. 

"I was waiting for you to get here." 

"Yeah, I had to make sure that the girls and Aunt Isa are in a safe place. The city is looking unstable at best. The house still seems to be far enough away from all of the present danger but I didn't want to take any chances with all the structural damages going on through the city." 

Not looking up from the tablet. "Safe in Midvale?"

"Yes, your mom was nice enough to even let Alice and Sydney also stay until this mess is over. I think it was best that they all got out of the city."

Finally looking up and meeting her wife's gaze. "You know that you can also stay there. If you are not ready for this. I do understand." 

"Please Danvers, there's no way I'm letting you handle this alone. I can promise you that yes my stress and anxiety levels are both a little high but I'm good. My heads on straight for this. I want to find J'onn, kill Lillian and put all of this behind us." Walking over and sitting on the desk in front of Alex. "I can't wait until I can really enjoy having you back." 

Alex gently reaches up and tucks a stray hair behind her wife's ear, before trailing her finger across her jaw line. She pushes herself forward and grazes her wife's lips with her own. The kiss is shorter than they both would like it to be, but Alex pulls back and grins softly. "A family vacation is most definitely in our future." 

"Don't try to distract me with your lips Danvers, please be careful. I know the injuries that you suffered are slight compared to what you have experienced before but you can't push it. We are only getting older and I don't want any setbacks that could effect the rest of your life." 

"Sawyer, did you just call me old?" 

"Hey, I'm still the oldest one in this situation but that's besides the point. I need you to be smart here. You are a badass agent. No matter what limitations you may have but it's your mind Alex. That's your greatest resource. I need you to just use your head before your fist." 

Alex takes in her wife's words. She knows that Maggie is right. She's battered and bruised and she just got back to her family. Alex doesn't plan on taking unnecessary risks this time around. "I promise, now look at this?" She hands Maggie the tablet.  

Maggie looks over it. "Ummm, are these molecules?" 

"Exactly right." Alex speaks excitedly.  

"Ok, and I...what's the deal with them Danvers?" 

"Kara was able to fair ok, against what she was fighting and she was able to actually pull some of its DNA." 

"How exactly did she get its DNA?" 

"Ok well, she was getting her ass kicked and she used her heat vision to pierce its skin and the blood dripped on her before she said it healed itself." 

"Healed itself? But Danvers I know my chemistry maybe a little off with all the headshots I've taken in my day. But this looks like human DNA." 

"You would be right, it is human." 

"But that can't be. Those things whatever they are, are most definitely not human." 

"No but they are." Alex gets up and shows her the different slides. "Look here. I had to do a more in depth breakdown of the genetics but here. See where there seems to be a small splice?" 

"Yea but how did you even notice that?" 

"The DNA sequence that makes up the gene is broken, such that the sequence differs from what is found in most people. This is a different mutation. The range and size is something that I haven't really seen before. It is affecting all of the single forms of DNA. Look here it's like it's forming a building block to a larger segment of a chromosome that includes multiple genes." 

Smiling at her wife. "Nerd." She says bruising her shoulder against her wife's. "What does this mean?" 

Sighing. "The mutation is an alteration in the genetic material of the cell of a living organism or of a virus. I am waiting for one more test to confirm which one it is. This mutation is in the form of cell of a multicellular organism. I am pretty sure that the species of cell is from something called a layard demon." 

"A demon? How the fuck did Lillian get a demon?"

"I can only imagine, but she somehow transmitted the descendant cells of their DNA cells and mutated them with humans." 

"Ok, I know that science is your thing. But that is some really scary shit." 

"It really is, I would be in awe of Lillian if it wasn't so terrifying at the same time."

 "So what's next?" 

"Winn is researching the demon and getting us all the information he can so we know how to attack this thing. And he is also looking into missing persons. I don't think anyone just volunteered themselves to be a part of Lillian's little project."

"I'm going to check in with my contacts at NCPD. I'm sure they can give us something." 

"Great, I will call a briefing once I get more information on what we are dealing with." 

 

* * *

 

When they finally get a little break from dealing with everything, Alex and Maggie sit down in Alex's office to have a video call with their kids. Alice has been sending her text messages for the last two hours over how Evelyn won't shut up about wanting to call them. 

"Mommy! Mama!" Evelyn excited voice rings out as soon as the video call connects. 

"Hey there, Evie." Alex says as she and Maggie wave. 

It seems like Evelyn has taken Alice phone as her own and run off to sit somewhere in a corner of Alex's childhood house so she can have her own privacy. 

"Where are Aunt Alice and Sydney?" Maggie asks. 

Evelyn shrugs as Jamie pop up her face and smiles when she sees Alex and Maggie. She then sits down next to Evelyn as Alice voices ring out. 

"Evelyn, watch your sister or I'm going to take back my phone." Alice yells. 

"I will!" Evelyn yells back. 

"You sure they are going to be fine without someone watching over them?" They can hear Sydney's voice. 

"I'm sure they just want some privacy. We can sit outside the door if you're so concern..." 

"Evelyn, where are you?" Alex asks. 

"...In your old room." Evelyn goes silent for a second. "Do we have to be here? Can we stay at home?" Evelyn asks and they can see the tears in her eyes. 

"Honey, you know you can't..." Alex says before she's being interrupted. 

"Why not? I've been a good girl." Evelyn says and Jamie starts to mumble something incoherent. 

Maggie looks at Alex, they both look conflicted. They know why the kids need to be in Midvale, somewhere that is far away enough from everything that is happening in the city but how can they explain it to almost four year old kid and make her understand. 

"There's nothing more than for me to be with you and Jamie. I don't want to be spending another minute away from you two but this is for the best. It's complicated but I just need to know for sure that the two most precious people in my life are tucked away somewhere safe."

"But...what if...what if..." Evelyn didn't have to finish that sentence for Alex and Maggie to understand what she's trying to say. For Maggie, that is the very reason she's not leaving Alex side this time. If she needs to cuff herself to her wife just so she won't run off again, she will do it. 

"Evie, I promise you that I will come back for you two. We both will. After all of this is done, we are going to spend all the time in the world with you two until you grow tired of us." Alex says and Evelyn laughs at the thought of she will grow tired of her parents. 

"No, never." Evelyn says as Jamie nods her head in agreement. 

"Yeah, you say that missy. Wait until you're old enough. I'll remind you of this." Maggie chimes in. 

"So tell me what you have been up to in my childhood house." Alex asks and it seems to spark joy in Evelyn.

"Ohhh! Grandma showed me pictures of you when you were a kid." 

"Oh no, not that..." 

"What? I must see those! You have to show me those." 

"No! I'm burning those pictures once we get back to Midvale." 

"It can't be that bad, Danvers. Also it's too late for me to back out of our marriage anyway. Your stuck with me for good." 

"Good. I wouldn’t have it any other way." Alex smiles. 

"Mommy, can you show me around when you come to pick us up?" Evelyn asks.

"Of course I can. I can take us to a secret spot of mine that only Aunty Kara knows. It's a great place for us to just lie in the grass and stargaze when the sky is clear at night." 

"It's a date." 

"Is it really a date if the kids are with us?" Alex asks confused.

Maggie leans in closer to Alex ears so she can whispers without Evelyn hearing it. "I was planning on sneaking out like a couple of teenagers and do more than stargazing." Maggie whispers and Alex blushes. This wife of her is going to be the death of her. 

"Can we bring Bella too?" Evelyn asks. 

Alex clears her throat. "Yes, absolutely. Maybe we can make a picnic out of it while we wait for the night time. It is such a beautiful place."

"Yes!"

Alex turns to look at the clock on her office wall before turning to the phone again. "Listen, promise me that you will listen to everything grandma, tia abuela Isa, Aunt Alice and Sydney say, alright? I don't want to hear any complaints from Aunt Alice that you have been a naughty girl. Take care of your little sister until we come pick you up." 

"I promise. I love you mommy and mama." 

"Wuv you." Jamie waves. 

"We love you too." Both Alex and Maggie say it at the same time before Maggie is the one to disconnect the call as Alex sighs. 

"I hate this." Alex says, turns to face Maggie and wraps her in a hug. 

"I know. But at least we have a couple of plans once this is all over." Maggie rubs circles behind Alex's back to sooth her wife. She could feel the amount of tension that Alex is carrying and there's nothing she wouldn't do to share the burden.

"We can't end this soon enough. But we also need to be very careful with very move we make." 

Maggie takes Alex's face in her hands and gently tilted it upwards so she can look her in the eyes. "Hey, this is why you have a team. We will find a way, we will bring J'onn back and end this once and for all. No more of you just running into danger. I won't let you. We are a team Danvers and we work better together. No more being a lone wolf you hear me?" 

"I hear you and I'm not planning to hurt you again." 

"You didn't hurt me..." 

"Of course I did. Not intentionally but I know I did. If I were in your position...I don't know what would have done." 

"Of course you do. For our kids." Maggie pulls Alex in for a kiss. "We do everything for them. And Alex..." 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

Alex smiles. Her heart still skips a beat whenever she hears Maggie says those three words. "I love you too. Forever." 

 

* * *

  

_"The situation in National City is getting worse by the day despite Supergirl's best effort. As for now, it seems the situation is contained to just National City. The President has released a statement that she has the absolute trust that Supergirl and National City law enforcement with the help of FBI will have everything under control without the need of more military help..."_

"It really is that bad huh?" Alice says, cuddling with Sydney in front of the TV while Eliza is takes the girls to bed.

"Yeah. It is so easy to forget what's going on in National City when we are here. Everything seems so calm. This is why Alex and Maggie insisted on us coming here."

"I feel so bad for them. They should be here with Evelyn and Jamie. Not us." 

"They are doing what they can not only to protect the people in National City but also their kids." Sydney says as they hear pitty-patter of child's footsteps. 

"Jamie where are you going?" Eliza voice rings out from upstairs. 

Jamie makes her way to where Alice and Sydney are while clutching a book in her arms. 

"Story?" Jamie tilted her head sideways while holding up a book in Sydney's direction. 

"You can't sleep without a bedtime story? Why don't you ask grandma Eliza?" Sydney asks. 

Jamie shakes her head no and points to Sydney. Sydney sighs before takes Jamie hands and head upstairs. There's no point arguing with Jamie because she is as stubborn as Maggie is and Sydney knows better than to try. When they get to Alex's old room, Evelyn is already sound asleep and after letting Eliza know that she's going to read a bedtime story for Jamie, Eliza leaves the room. 

They are not even halfway through the story when Sydney hears a soft snore. Jamie is fast asleep and holding her panda close. Sydney is about to get up and leave when Jamie starts to giggle. 

"Mommy." A smile form in Jamie's sleeping face. 

"Is she all tuckered out?" Alice whispers, popping her head at the door before she walks in. 

"Yup. If I had to guess she's having fun with Alex." Sydney says pointing to a smiling Jamie in her sleep. 

"You know, you're so good with Jamie. Should I be jealous?" Alice says as Sydney takes her hand and lead them away from the girls room. 

"Hmm. If things were different, she would be my step daughter considering she was conceived before I started dating Maggie. So yes, absolutely." 

Alice pinches Sydney's right arm and she lets out a laugh. 

"Please, what you have with Evelyn, I should be the one who is jealous. No matter how close I am with Jamie, what you and Evelyn have, I can't compete with that relationship, with what I have with Jamie. Remember when Evelyn talked to you about what she feels instead of Maggie? Of course she loves Maggie and definitely seeing her as her other mom but with you, she knows that she can trust you and you make her feel safe enough for her to be honest with you."

 "Well I've known her for as long as Alex has. And you've known Jamie a bit longer than Maggie. Sure, you spent less time with her ever since you let Maggie know who she really was, but you were there for her in the beginning. I don't doubt that she sees you as someone she can trust when she grows a bit older. She already is by getting comfortable around you when Alex and Maggie are not around. Besides that's what favourite aunt title is for." 

"Don't let Kara hear that." Sydney says and they both laugh. 

"She's their go to aunt when they need something sweet."

"So true." 

 

* * *

 

J'onn awakens with a start. His heart is pounding as he tries to piece together his last moments before he blacked out. He stands slowly. Taking in his surroundings. He doesn't appear to be kidnapped or under any form of restraints.  

This is where he starts to take in his surroundings. It's cold, dark and damp. Isolated. "Hello." He is met with silence.  

The city or what he believes is the city is as it was before, just devoid of the warmth that made it worthy of that term. There are no people scattered around, no flames burning down the buildings. It is a collection of buildings, the roads are desolate. Slammed with the ruined vehicles of those who perished. Banners hang with slogans to be read only by the dust-laden wind.  

The market is all set up like it awaits people at any moment. J'onn continues to walk through. It looks like National City, but he can't shake the feeling that it's not. The only sound is the black bird that cries as if it can bring back the people who left tasty scraps if only it calls loud enough. Against the wall of the old courthouse is a bicycle, the chain dangling on the sidewalk.  

In these streets he was the only beating heart, the only being of warm blood and flesh. The walls around him were doubtless home to many in the fairly recent past, yet now it was an unfamiliar maze to him. The light fell on the words that spoke to nobody, unaware that their audience had vanished, or that the streets lay silent beneath no boots at all, except for his. It was as if God had stopped time, removed all the distractions so he could see it for real, see how it really was, what it really was. And in that moment all he wished for was another beating heart in this deserted city, another being of warm blood and flesh, one more pair of boots to walk next to his. 

"How am I gonna get out of this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Will they be able to save J'onn? Will Alex and Maggie relationship survive this? Well who knows? ...Actually we kinda do but there's 6 more chapters for us to tease you.


	25. The Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update is a day late. Because apparently the universe has something against me writing this chapter because for two days in a row there were power outages as I was about to sit down and write. Well thankfully we somehow finished this up.

J'onn awakens with a start. He was so exhausted that he barely remembers coming into this empty dark warehouse to try and get some much needed rest. He slept lightly through the night always concerned about an attacker even though he still hasn't come across another living soul.                                       

He was still nursing his injuries. His bleeding had stopped hours ago and his wounds were starting to heal. He would need a couple of more hours before he was fully 100% but he was happy with the progress that his body had currently made. The isolation wasn't something that he was uncomfortable with. It reminded him of the last days on his home planet and he didn't need those memories on his mind right now.  

He takes a deep breath and heads for the exit. He is surprised by what he finds when he goes outside. It is a completely different place from where he went to sleep. He is quite taken with the beauty of it all. He is now surrounded by green. 

The forest hums with life all around him. He twirls about, gazing up at the canopy, searching for the birds that sing sweetly. The sun breaks through the cracks, lighting up the dirt path ahead of him, decorated with outgrown roots, wildflowers and fallen leaves that crunch beneath his feet. He trudges on, taking in the fragrance of minty grass and the damp earth. Each breath is like water, fresh and cleansing, flowing freely into his lungs. 

It was as if it was an early autumn morning and a frosty chill hung in the air. The sweet surrendering scent of the morning dew filled the forest with a scent that did not belong on earth. Autumn leaves from the tall trees lay scattered on the forest floor; each of them turning brittle brown; there was a sound like dried cereal being crunched underfoot, pushing their papery remains deep into the soft soil. The dark shadows of the voluminous trees and the surrounding bushes had become the backbone of the forest, standing tall and beautiful. This place seems so utterly foreign to him now. 

"What the hell has happened?"  

Yesterday this place looked like a complete war zone. It looked like a place on the edge of death. Now today it's bright and loud with some semblance of life with the birds singing. J'onn doesn't know what to make of the changes that have overtaken this place. His watch doesn't work here but he knows his body and knows he was not asleep for more than four hours. Obviously it was enough for this place to change entirely.  

He makes his way through what was once a desolate town. He notices the serene, calm, beautiful garden Oaks. He continues to follow the winding path of mud it leads him up to the top of a hill. J'onn heard the sound of tinkling water. He looks to his left and a stream rushes by in it's steep sided ditch, splashing on the rocks, cascading down small waterfalls, carrying twigs and leaves into small natural dams, leaves dance gaily on trees up above, dapple light, intermittent shade, bird song rises and falls in sweet melodious chorus, snow drops amidst the trees, squirrels scamper and scurry up and down tree trunks.  

J'onn takes his time and replenishes his body with the water. The water is a great find as he was feeling dehydrated with the blood loss that he suffered. He drinks enough to get him going again. He hopes that he will find another water source through the day. He also hopes that he will find food. Since everything has changed he's not exactly sure what to expect. 

 

* * *

 

Back in Midvale, the house is in chaos as Jamie is running around naked after taking her bath and Alice is running around after her while Eliza is trying to trap her in one of the bedrooms. Sydney is laughing as she gets back from buying groceries at the scene.  

"I leave for half an hour and we have one kid running around naked." Sydney says as she drops the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. Then she takes a banana from one of the bags and shows it to Jamie.  

"I give you a banana if you let Aunt Alice put some clothes on you." 

"Nana." Jamie says as she makes grabby hands.  

"Clothes first." Sydney says and Alice takes that as a sign for her to put on some clothes on Jamie as fast as she can.  

"So we're bribing kids now?" Alice asks.  

"Hey, it works. And it's not a bribe...just a treat. Besides can fruit really be taken as a bribe?"  

Meanwhile, Aunt Isa comes down from upstairs with Evelyn following close behind her. Clearly both of them have no idea what happened earlier. And apparently they have their own drama going on.  

"Please, please Tia Isa?" Evelyn says and tries giving Isa her full head tilt with the dimples and puppy dog eyes. 

"It might work with your moms but I have years of practice with your mamas head tilts. You can try all you want but it's not going to work." Isa says and now Evelyn is pouting.  

"Evelyn. Did you ask Tia Isa to call mommy?" Alice asks as she makes her way to Evelyn. Evelyn nods. 

"What did I tell you?" 

"...Mommy will call you tonight like always."

"Correct. I know you miss them and they miss you too but you need to let them do their job."  

"...Okay."  

"Come here. I bought some chips but I'm not sure what you like." Sydney says and Evelyn perks up.  

"Well...bribing seems to be the theme today." Alice mumbles. 

"It always works like a charm." Isa says as her phone rings. She excuses herself to the backyard.  

"Hey there stranger." 

"Oh wait. I think I called the wrong number." The male voice from the other side of the phone says. 

"Very funny." Isa says and Joel laughs.  

"I've missed you and looking at the news, it only worries me. I know that you said everything is fine and Maggie and Alex have this handled. You're somewhere safe right?"

"Yes. I'm here in Midvale. Everyone is here except Maggie and Alex."

"Do you need me to come there?"  

"No. Not that I don't want to. But I don't want Maggie to worry about you too. She has enough on her mind."

"I get that..." 

"What?"  

"What what?"  

"I know that voice. I don't have to see your face to know that you're worried about something." Isa says through the phone. 

"Well I'm worried about you. About what you're going to do." 

"What do you mean?"  

"Don't act coy. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Joel sighs. "Be honest with me, what are you going to do to Oscar?" Joel has been worried about this ever since Isa told him about her and Oscar's last run in. 

Isa goes silent for a minute. She takes a deep breath. "Whatever it takes to protect Maggie." 

"He's your brother, Isa."  

"You know that I will continue to choose Maggie over him any day of the week."  

Sighing. "Just...just don't do anything stupid. Don't...hurt him for the sake of it. You don't want to put Maggie in the situation where she either has to take you in or turns a blind eye." 

"I'm not. You know that I won't."  

"I believe you but I also know your past Isa. And despite all that, I still love you because you cleaned up your act for Maggie. You don't want her to follow in your footsteps because she's a brilliant kid and deserves better. And I remember when you said that you're so afraid that one day Maggie will find out about your past and change her whole perspective about you."  

"And I still do..." Isa's voice trails off.  

_It is so easy to act like nothing happened, but forgetting it is another thing entirely. Oscar was right when he said it wasn't easy when they first moved here. While he's working hard at a factory and then became the town Sheriff, she falls deeper into a life of criminal activity because she hangs out with the wrong crowd._

_It was so easy to stay with her so called friends when her life has never been any easier and she is as rich as she can possibly be. But when one day, she witnessed one of her "friends" killed an innocent man, it changed everything. She kept quiet at first because if she snitch, she die in the next hour but then guilt slowly killing her especially when she found out the man was a single father to an innocent 10 years old kid._

_Isa tried to keep anonymous when she sent a few tips over the murder but of course they found out and because they knew it is so hard to get to Isa who has wise up and go to the ground, they went after one person who meant so much to her, Maggie. Fortunately, even at a young age, Maggie is smart, she screams and ran and that was enough to scare them off. That's when Isa has enough. She didn't care if it's going to get her killed, if that is the last thing she's going to do, she will do it. Because she's not going to watch them hurt her niece because of her own actions.  
_

_Isa confronted them, they argued and fought. Good thing is Isa is always a better fighter and a better shot than any of her friends. She beat the leader almost to a death until Joel, who was just a friend back then, stop her and told her to let the cops handle this. Fair to say Oscar wasn't happy and he was all but shun her out of his family only because Maggie is fond of her aunt and he's not going to take a chance on his favourite daughter hating him.  
_

_But look at them now. The only person Oscar can think to kick her favourite daughter was to her. His nonexistence sister in his eyes. Like they both deserves everything he threw at them. She honestly can never figure his brother. When he's mad, nothing can get through that thick skull of his and when he's suddenly miss having a sister or in Maggie's case, a daughter, he shows up like nothing has happened and expecting them to do exactly what he wants._   

Joel voice brings Isa back to the present. "She loves you, Isa. She won't change her mind about you. Your past is your past. And for as long as you don't fall back to that, Maggie won't judge you. Don't fall low to Oscar level. He's not worth for you to throw everything you have worked hard to achieve. You don't want to spend the rest of your life behind bars."  

"You know that I'm doing this to protect Maggie."  

"There's a thin line, a blurry one at that, between you protecting her and straight up murdering someone. Nothing justifies killing. He's still your brother and Maggie's father. I'm not taking his side, but I don't want you or Maggie to regret anything about it." 

"He has gone mad, Joel. I barely recognize him anymore. I know that he has always been stubborn and he was far from perfect but it's like the day he kicked Maggie out, he lost a part of himself too. Yet he's doing everything he can to push Maggie further away. He's doing everything instead of actually love her for who she is." 

"Well you know him better than I do and I know that you only want to protect Maggie. Just...promise me you won't go back to that way of life Isabella. I love you."  

"I promise. And I love you too."  

 

* * *

 

With shields covering their left sides and swords drawn, both women circled then began to whack at each other. The attacker lifted her shield and caught a blow then pounded into Alex's shield with her own sword. Rufus smashed at Justin again. The clashing of metal shook the valley. 

Alex bit her finger and stared. Both women knew what they were about, but the fighting seemed to require little of the finesse of fencing and only mild strategy. The main skill seemed to be the strength of the blows and the endurance of the swordsmen. 

Maggie jumped, dodging a blow to her legs, then smashed Alex across the chest with her shield. She swung her sword and she was blocked.  

Alex retreated then attacked again. 

After many long minutes of fighting, Alex recognized more of the strategy involved in the fighting. Both women were obviously careful not to injure the other with the two-edged swords, but she still couldn't enjoy the contest. She'd enjoy giving Maggie a good piece of her mind when this was over. 

Maggie swung toward Alex, who turned to receive the blow with her shield. Maggie overcompensated her balance and fell forward, her sword thrusting toward Alex's chest. Alex reacts quickly and moves out of the way. Maggie stumbles to the ground. 

"You know for someone who is hurt Danvers, you sure do move swiftly." 

"Well if this was a real fight Sawyer, I would have taken advantage of that opening you just gave me and this would have been over."

Maggie gets up off of the ground. "This is why we are practicing right? I'm a great shot but swords? Come on who's really trained in this?” Looking at the smug look on her wife's face. "Ok yea besides you. Of course you would be a pro. How are you feeling?" 

"Good, sore but good. I maybe more sore in a couple of days after the battle, but I'm good to go don't worry. This is why I'm doing this with you. You can judge my reflexes and agility and see if I'm good enough to be out there."

"You do know your not on the first line of defense right? Vazquez leads the first team. I and Beta team will back them up and we will have Falcon team behind us."

"And supergirl, Supergirl she will actually go first. Hopefully with the new armor Winn is making for her she will fare much better." 

"It's going to be made out of the same material of these swords right? How did you guys get these made so fast anyway?" 

"Yes and no. Supergirls needs to be a little different because of her kryptonian DNA we need to make sure there are no adverse effects to her when she uses her powers. That it doesn't drain her or diminish them in anyway. And seriously making these bad boys once we figured out the molecular components to effectively split human and monster was easy. We have been waiting for an opportunity to use our arms funding for something cool." Alex says looking at the sword in her hand. 

She weighed the sword in her right hand, slashing it delicately at the air with a novice-like apprehension, and as she did so the reflection of the orange torch flame danced warmly within the cool steel. The handle of the sword was bound with black leather, the hilt decorated yet understated, and the blade was short. Alex knew a lot about swords, this type of sword was a Sabina. She walks over to her wife. Placing her hand over her wife's hand that also has a sword in it. She places her wife's fingers over the three stones there. 

"I asked Winn to make this one a little extra special. It will protect you." It was Excalibur, shining in the sun as if it were fashioned from the brilliant rays themselves. The broad silvery metal was warmed in their hand. "You feel that?" 

"Yea." 

"Now watch." The both watch as the sword releases bright stream of fire. "Only you can do that. It's marked with your fingertips on the stones. I wanted something that would be a symbol of you. The kind of bravery that enables others to find their own courage, to be more than they thought themselves able to be, but also of our love. Of our own energy and the duty of protection that we both have for one another." Alex looks into her wife's eyes and see tears start there.  

"Thank you Alex." 

"Guys," Winn comes running outside as the two women were on the roof. "I think I've found J'onn." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have an idea how much of heart attack I got when swxtreme sent me her unfinished part of the chapter. Like she seriously ended it at "her sword thrusting toward Alex's chest" and called it a day. Not to mention she made me wait two days for a conclusion. I'm still bitter about it even though the way she ended the chapter made me teary eye. Now I'm just going to pout in the corner while you guys let us know what you think about the chapter.


	26. Search and Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it looks like we're pulling another Monday update. Enjoy!

"What?" The three make their way back inside. 

"I think, I've been able to track J'onn." 

"He's still alive?" Maggie asks. 

"Yes, well I think. I can't be 100% certain about this. It's very tricky. I was only able to figure out because there was a portal that opened up right around the time that we lost all of J'onn's vitals." 

"So where is he?" Alex asks.  

"Well National City. Well kinda. Technically anyway." Winn mumbles.  

"What exactly do you mean Winn?" 

"We all here know about the multiverse, and most of us have been on different Earths?"

"So which one is J'onn stuck on?" 

"The universe is beyond the interface, the barrier that limited humanity to one time and place, is like DNA. It was a spiral that stretched onward until it coiled on itself, like some fractal pattern on steroids. Were human-kind still constrained by time it would be a simple spinning disc, just like the milky way we'd always seen." 

"Please speak English." Maggie draws out a frustrated sigh.  

"Just try and follow what I'm saying. It gets easier, I promise. Somehow someone caused a rip. I'm not 100% sure how Lillian was able to do it?" 

"How do you know it was her?" 

"Are you kidding of course it has to be her. No one has this type of fire power and brain power to even think of this stuff and what better way to distract us. If we are off searching for J'onn we can't focus on whatever craziness she has going on." 

Looking over the scans on the tablet. "He's not on another earth?" Alex says bewildered. 

"Exactly." Winn squeals. 

"He's technically in National City but it's like a dimensional split or something. It's not another earth but more so like another time of National City."Alex continues to say. 

"Oh how I love that big beautiful brain of yours." Pointing back up the monitor so everyone can see. "The earth rotates and see here." pointing "This spiral should spin fast it should appear as a simple disc, a ball perhaps, one ever expanding. Yet as the circle shape expanded. There was a rip. See this line?" 

"This is a world that could be regarded as augmented or digital from those who dwell in higher layers of reality." Alex says.  

"Yes, we must understand that all reality is subjective depending on perspective. This universe is real to us and so we can simply define it as "reality." We can learn to love our world and care for it, learn to understand ourselves more fully before we venture into other galaxies and beyond." 

"Ok all of this sounds great and all and I'm sure after all this is over you two can nerd out over it but how exactly do we get there and how do we get him back." Says Maggie. 

"Well I imagine that once we get there, we should be able to pick up his location by his tracker." 

"And how do we get there?" 

"Brainy and I are gonna reopen this rift that you see here. I don't believe that it will stay open longer than three minutes at a time so you will have to be quick with getting through. Once you are through we will lose communication with each other." 

"How are we supposed to get back?" 

"I will have the rift reopen in exactly 30 minutes. If you guys aren't back we will have to send in another extraction team for you all." 

"When can we go?" 

"Alex." Maggie says.  

"By we, I mean the two teams lead by Vazquez's and Sawyer. I'm not going through to another dimension I promise." 

"We can be fully ready in twenty minutes."

"Vazquez, Sawyer ten minutes to get your team ready and you both be ready to brief me then. Winn make sure that they have everything that they need. I have no intention of my wife getting lost in some dimensional vortex."

"Roger that."

 

* * *

 

Upon entering this new world that Maggie couldn't help believe resembled National city but at the same time look completely different. It was dark and very very cold. It was the type of coldness that reaches into her bones it reminded her of too many cold winters of Nebraska.  

The only thing to do was to keep moving, keep heading toward the signal she was getting from J'onn's tracker. The sky is rolling a blanket of clouds the colour of wet ash, and the ground is its dank reflection. Each step becomes a closer step in finding J'onn and bringing him back home alive. Maggie directs her team and keeps eyes with Vazquez. Normally in this situation they would split up and come together at a meeting point. But it was just too dangerous to risk anyone's lives without proper communication with home base. 

They keep moving forward and stumble upon what almost looks like a battlefield. There looks like there are bodies covering most of the ground. Maggie can't tell if they are human or not. Maggie wants to crawl over this mud and blood, over the spent shell casings that she sees. She wants to lay eyes on J'onn and give him the kind of hug that tells him she loves him.  

If it wasn't for the bodies, Maggie imagines that this field would be beautiful. She imagined that it has seen thousands of years of peace and now lies with cold corpses.  

"Looks like we are about 200 yards away from him." Vazquez's says into her comm. Maggie also notices how quickly they are approaching J'onn even with the bodies at their feet. She checks her watch to see how much time they have left.  

"We have 30 minutes to get back to the extraction point." 

"Copy." 

Through the darkness came the glow of two yellow eyes, like sallow lamplight eight feet off the ground. They moved with a slight sway, as if the unseen body prowled like a big cat. Maggie stopped. Pulling back her troops. "Did you guys see that?" 

"See what?" 

Before Maggie even realizes what's happening before she can even get eyes with her agent. With rapid acceleration and a more bounding motion it came right for him. In less than two seconds Agent Spears was on his back gasping for air.  

A string of curses unraveled from his tongue, like yarn unfurling, as the creature advanced. It's golden scales shimmered with hot anger along with it's dark, cold eyes. Every swipe it took at him rattled his bones and struck his heart. He tried to dodge a swing from it's massive claws, but it struck his side and he gasped into the dirt. He could hear nothing all was silenced, the yells of his fellow flank, the hisses of the creature, all inaudible. All he could do is feel. Feel the cold ground pressed against his form, the heat from the pain, and the rhythm of the drum that would signal his end. He looked upward into the stars. He fought valiantly, and he prayed that his ancestors would accept him and take him home. He closed his eyes as he felt a searing pain. 

They all reacted quickly and fired their weapons, the animal didn't hesitate in any of its movements and continued to devour their fallen comrade. The bullets failed to punch its skin.  

"Pierce the heart." Says J'onn who is running straight towards them. 

Maggie again reacts quickly and pulls out the knife that she always carries and jumps on the creatures back. She doesn't hesitate to plunge her knife into its chest. The creature thrashes around and takes one gargled breath and dies right under her.  

Maggie gets off quickly and looks to Agent Spears, she doesn't need a medical degree to know that he didn't make it. She closes his eyes and takes a moment to remember him. Moments later she turns back looking at J'onn. "What was that thing?” 

"I don't know. One attacked me last night and I only managed to get away because another one came upon us and wanted me for himself as well and I took off when they started fighting one another." 

"There's more of these things out there?

"Yes there like this worlds version of dogs or something." 

"How did you know to strike the heart?" 

"I found a dead one and tried to examine what I could from it. It looked almost impenetrable except for over the chest cavity over the heart. I then..." 

Maggie alarm alerts them. "We need to move and move now. We have five minutes before Alex jumps through the rift and comes looking for us. Banks, Reid pick up Spears we will take him home." She looks over at the creature. "Jacobs help me with this." She says picking it up. "Alex will have a lot of fun figuring out exactly what you are."

 

* * *

 

"I'm going in." Alex says, ready to gear up and went after her wife. 

"Just give them a few more minutes." Winn says. 

"I'm not going to lose my wife in that dimension, Winn. That few minutes could be life or death." 

Winn gives up and just as Alex is about ready to go through the portal, Maggie and the rest of the team steps out through the portal. Alex instantly break into a run to give Maggie a hug before realizing she's holding a weird looking creature with Agent Jacobs help.  

"What is that?" Alex points to the creature. 

"Early Christmas present." Maggie says just as Alex notices J'onn in the corner of her eyes, finally remember what this whole going through another dimension was all about. 

Alex walks to J'onn and gives him a tight hug. "Umphh. A little tight there. My body might have healed, but it still sore." 

"Sorry." Alex pulls away. "I'm glad to see you're alright." 

"Oh yeah?" J'onn says as his eyes went to Maggie. "It seems like you're more worried about your wife."

"Well...can you blame me?" 

"No, not at all."

"Is everyone in one piece?" Alex says, going back to her Director mode. 

"We lost Agent Spears." Vazquez says. 

"I... See that his family is informed and prepare for him for a proper burial. His sacrifice won't go in vain." 

"Yes, Director." 

"J'onn, why don't you get yourself check up first by Dr. Hamilton before you brief me? In the meantime, I guess I have a Christmas present to open up?" 

"Have fun." J'onn says as Winn helps him to the med bay.   

"I will get this to the lab." Agent Jacobs says. 

As everyone leaves, only Alex and Maggie is in the room. This time Alex gives Maggie a hug and kisses her wife. 

"I'm glad you're alright. I'm not about to lose you. Losing your wife in another dimension is definitely not in our vow." 

"Good thing I actually love coming back to you."   

 

* * *

 

Maggie wakes up to an empty bed in the cold dark room of Alex's room at the DEO. With everyone else is in Midvale, both of them decided not to waste time going back and forth between work and home when they have a perfectly good bed right here in the DEO. Maggie sits up and sees a note left in Alex's handwriting next to the bedside table. 

_I will be in my office. Love, Alex._

Maggie is a little annoyed that Alex didn't think about waking her up but she knows that Alex had a restless night and it really shouldn't surprise her that Alex will be up as soon as it deem suitable for her to go back to work.  

After freshen up and picking up breakfast and two cups of coffee, Maggie makes her way to Alex's office. She knocks before Alex soft voice tells her to come in. 

"I bring you coffee and breakfast. Because if I ever know you, I know that you have neither." Maggie says as she puts down the coffee and breakfast on the table before walking to Alex to give her wife a kiss. 

"You're the best." Alex gives Maggie a kiss.  

"So what got you to wake up so early without waking me up?" Maggie asks as they both munch on their breakfast. 

"My mind would not stop thinking about that creatures, about that dimension J'onn got stuck and what Lillian is planning to do next. Also I'm not the only one who wakes up early. Alice has been texting me not five minutes after I woke up."

"Something wrong?" 

"Just Evelyn with her shenanigans, trying to have everyone calls us in every five minutes. So far it seems like Aunt Isa is the one who has yet to fall victim." 

Maggie chuckles. "She has years of practice with me. She still spoils me from time to time but she is always strict for good reason." 

"As for Jamie, she still up with her old tricks. I told Alice to be stern and clear with her. And apparently Sydney came up with bribes whenever Jamie is doing tricks and wants her to stop."

"Isn't that only going to encourage her to do it whenever she wants treats?" 

"Maybe. But it's not like they have much choice. When she's in one of her moods, you know how stubborn she can be. Sometimes I can feel her mind pull me in and I know that you have noticed that whenever we're sleeping, I was with her in our mind palace." 

"I know. One more reasons for me to love that brilliant brain of yours." 

"She is still young and still need a lot of practice not to follow her every wimps to use her abilities." 

"I know that you will teach her. You're a great example. Even Kara looks up for you. I know that she managed to hide her abilities for so long because of you." 

"It wasn't easy at first and I always get jealous and annoyed at all the things she can do and I can't. Then when she finally able to hide it all and live as normal life she can be, she had to reveal herself to the world." 

"Yea, to save you." Maggie takes Alex's hand. "Listen, I've been thinking maybe we should head to Midvale for a day. J'onn still need some rest before he's fully recovered and I noticed that you have been having a restless night. We missed the kids and the kids missed us. Before we went head first into whatever danger Lillian will throw at us, why don't we just take a breather?" 

"I do love the sound of that but..." 

"Getting J'onn back is a victory. Let's celebrate. It's not that we're letting down our guard, none of us are. But you being all stress up are not good for anyone. We've done everything we can so far and Lillian seems to be taking a breather herself..." 

"Probably plotting the end of the world..." 

"Well whatever that might be, she seems to have stopped the terror for now. Probably calm before a storm and I don't want to get caught up in the storm with so many regrets. Please?" 

"You're really not giving me a choice here." 

"Listen, Alex. You will always have a choice with me. Saying no doesn't make you a bad guy." 

"Just...let me see what I can do alright? I don't want to leave anything to chance." 

Maggie pulls Alex in for a kiss. "I understand." 

"That's not a yes, you know." 

"I know." Maggie smiles, knowing full well it might as well be a yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'onn is found safe and sound and next week chapter might be fluff? Well what more can you guys ask for?


	27. Night Under The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We promised you guys fluff so here some fluff. At what cost? Well we see. Just enjoy it for now.

"You sure that you will have everything under control?" 

"Alex, I'm fine almost completely healed up and don't plan on getting impaled anymore for the few hours that you are away." 

Sighing. "I know, you heal fast. Not as fast as Kara but still fast. I just mean J'onn you have already covered my ass here so much. I don't really want to ask you to stay on longer just so I can get some personal time." 

"Alex, no one doubts how much the DEO and your career mean to you. You have put all of us first so many times. Let me do this for you? I told you I'm not going anywhere until we catch Luthor. I'’m here reporting to you. We all want you to take it easy." J'onn stops when Alex gives him a look of defiance. "Well as easy as you can take it but easy nonetheless. I will keep you posted on everything. I promise but with Winn still getting everyone up to speed and the training we have going on with those swords, you have some time to kill." 

Nodding. "Alright but if anything happens, anything at all I want to be informed." 

J'onn has a big smile on his face. "Not a problem Director Danvers."

 

* * *

 

"All set?" Maggie asks while packing a bag. 

"Yes J'onn is gonna keep us updated on everything." 

"Good. How are you feeling about this? I know going to see the girls isn't really ideal." 

"Are you kidding?" Alex scoffs a little. "This was the best idea Mags." placing a kiss on her wife's cheek. "Yea, will I worry about the impending gloom and doom of our everyday lives? Of course but I also need this time with you. I need this time no matter how short it maybe with our girls. It's been one thing after the other and I can't wait for us to just be a semi normal family again." 

Moving to stand directly in front of her wife. "Now that Danvers is probably the most romantic thing you have ever said to me."  

"You, Evie, And Jamie mean absolutely everything to me. I know it hasn't always seemed that way but you do."

"I know babe, I know how much you love us." Picking up the bags. "Come on let's get out of here before something happens that keeps us from leaving." 

"Got keys to the truck?" 

"Great minds Danvers. Of course we will take the DEO's new bright and shiny truck out for a spin."

 

* * *

 

It's a quiet morning in Midvale. Evelyn of course was up when Alice's phone started to ring. Knowing it was her mother, Evelyn insisted on answering it and not wanting to argue this early in the morning and possibly waking up Jamie who if she is woken up before she's ready will be terribly grumpy, Alice relents and gives Evelyn the phone.

"Why do you think Alex is calling this early?" Sydney asks as they watch Evelyn run off somewhere where she can talk privately to her mother.  

"I'm sure we will find out soon enough. That child can keep nothing a secret." Alice says and not a minute later Evelyn is screaming and running back to them. 

"Evelyn, sweetheart calm down before you wake up the whole house." 

"Mommy and mama is coming!" Evelyn screams joyously. 

"Shhhhh. Keep it down." Sydney shushes Evelyn and sure enough Jamie is crying from the other room. 

"Look what you did?" Sydney sighs as she walks to Jamie's room. No one likes dealing with a fussy toddler early in the morning.  

"Did you wake up your sister?" Maggie voice rings out from the phone's receiver.  

"...Maybe..." Evelyn says and now Alice is sighing. 

"Give me the phone and go help Sydney with your sister and see what we can do to get her to stop crying." Alice says and Evelyn hands over the phone before checking up on her sister. 

"Well I hope you guys are happy now." Alice says. 

"Sorry." Alex says. "But I didn't think she would be answering your phone at 6am."

"Yea, well you know how Evelyn can get at times and she has almost the same amount of energy as Kara most days. So you're coming here? Is everything alright?" 

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine...well things are calm right now and we thought maybe we should head there and see the kids."

Alex might not say it but Alice can hear the unspoken words. "See you guys in a few hours?"

"Yup."

 

* * *

 

A few hours later there's a roar of a truck engine filling up the area. Evelyn runs outside as soon as Eliza opens the front door with Bella following close behind.  

"Mommy! Mama!" Evelyn screams and Gertrude barks. 

Alex jumps down out of what almost looks like an artillery truck and kneels down as Evelyn rushes to hug her. Maggie laughs next to her.

"Can I get one too, or don't ya miss me?" Maggie asks as she now kneels down as well..

"Yes! Don't be silly mama of course I missed you." Evelyn says as she turns to Maggie so she can hug her. Bella soon enough jumps up into Alex and licks her all over her face. 

"Hey Gertie. You have been watching over the girls?" Alex asks as she gives Gertrude a pet on the head and a scratch behind the ears. 

"Woof." 

"See I know you would be a good girl. Look what I got for you." 

"You spoil her insanely you know that right." Maggie says laughing at her wife.

"You hush." Alex turns behind her and pulls a long giant pull toy that's in the shape of a gorilla. Alex smiles as Gertrude's eyes light up. "See she is gonna love it." Alex throws it and Gertrude takes off after it.  

"Yes! Bella has been a good girl." Evelyn says.

"What about you?" Maggie asks.

"I've been an extra good girl." Evelyn smirks. 

"Hmmm. What about this morning when you woke up Jamie earlier?" 

"That was an accident mama, I promise." Evelyn laughs before running away to get Jamie who is now at the door with Sydney. 

"Mah.mah.mah." Jamie mumbles squirming to get to her mothers.  

"I've missed you so much baby." Maggie says taking Jamie into her arms. 

Looking at the row of them. "Wow Mags, every day I swear she is looking more and more like you." Removing some of the hair out of Jamie's face. "We are going to have to get her a haircut soon. She can barely see out of her eyes." Jamie just giggles and makes grabby hands for Alex to take her.  

"She may look like me all she wants, but she is definitely your daughter Danvers. She doesn't even look at anyone else when your around." 

Alex hugs Jamie and places a kiss on the girls head that cause her to giggle. "Tell mama now she knows what it feels like every time her and Evelyn would abandon me." Alex laughs and they all walk into the house.  

"Alex, hunny, you look great." Eliza pulls her daughter into a hug mindful of Jamie. 

"Thanks mom." 

Turning her attention to Maggie. "You are also looking good Maggie. It's important that you both keep your stress levels down and get plenty of rest."

"That's what we are gonna do here this weekend, spend some time with our family and hopefully get some sleep too." Maggie says.

"Good, I have everything set up for you in Alex's old room. Isa is rooming in Kara's room. The girls are in the guest room and Alice and Sydney are bunking in the basement. Let's get you guys settled in."

 

* * *

 

At lunch, which was prepared by Eliza and Isa. They all start to catch up on everything that is going on in National City. Of course Alex and Maggie keep it as vague as they can in front of the kids, especially Evelyn who is smart enough to understand the majority of it. In the middle of the story of when Maggie rescued J'onn, Isa phone rings. Isa winces at the caller I.D but excuses herself anyway and heads upstairs. 

A few minutes later everyone is at the table can hear Isa cursing in Spanish from upstairs. Alex looks at Maggie who is cringing at whatever her aunt just said. Alex slightly taps her wife on the shoulder and Maggie turns to look at Alex. Maggie just shakes her head and Alex takes that as a sign that it's not something that Maggie will want to say out loud. 

Maggie can hear some of what her aunt is saying and doesn't really want to get involved especially when her aunt is upset. She figures she will wait until she cools down a little before bringing it up. 

After lunch, they gather around the living room to play board games that Eliza took out from the storage room earlier. They are on their third go round of life when Isa excuses herself to go outside. Maggie also excuses herself and follows her aunt outside. As Maggie closes the door, she can hear everyone's laughter, having all the fun in the world with just some mere board games.  

"Can we talk?" Maggie asks as she stands next to her Aunt who is now looking at her phone. 

"About what?" Isa asks, looking up from her phone. She has a suspicion but she's not gonna offer anything up.  

Maggie just gives her a look. "For whatever that was earlier on the phone. You were awfully upset about something.” 

"You heard that?" 

"I think everyone did at one point. Good thing I was the only one who is actually understood anything of what you said." 

Isa winces. "Sorry about that." 

"It's...him right?" 

"Who else?"

"Why did he call, he seriously has like a death wish or something?" 

"It's nothing for you to worry about mija. I promise that I will take care of this." 

"Tia..." Maggie grabs a hold of her aunts hand. 

"I can handle him. You have enough things to worry about. Your wife, your kids. No one has time for a homophobic parent who can't get a clue."

"That's not why..." 

"Maggie. Just drop it. You're not here to think about that useless father of yours. You're here to spend time with your family. The family you choose. So focus on that. He is not worth your time or energy." 

"If he gives you any problems, and I mean anything Tia. You'll tell me right?" 

"He always gives me problems even before you're born mija. Nothing is new about that. I can handle my brother. I will make sure he doesn't cause anymore problems in your life Sparrow."

 

* * *

 

As Alex promised the girls that evening, she takes her family to one of her secret spots that she had growing up. She used to love to run off to when she was a kid whenever she wanted to be alone and just stargaze. After about ten minutes of walking, they arrived in a clearing of just open grass surrounded by a forest of trees in almost a circular motion. Nature at its best. If they look up there's nothing but a dark night sky brightens by stars. 

Maggie lays down a blanket in the middle of the clearing before all of them lay there. 

"Mommy! Look at that! It's the north star!" Evelyn says pointing at the brightest star in the dark sky. Alex watches the joy on her daughters face as she looks up into the sky.  

"You're very correct sweetie. Can you see the little dipper too?" 

Evelyn squints her eyes. "Is that it?" She says pointing upwards.  

Alex follows her oldest daughter hand pointing at the sky. "You got that in one."

"Nerds." Maggie says under her breath. "You're not going to be like them, right?" Maggie whispers to Jamie. 

"I wanna be you." Jamie says pointing at Maggie. Poking her in the nose.  

"Good girl." 

"Please, you love us." Alex says. "Both of you." 

"I never said I didn't love you two."

They spend the next half hour lying on the grass, looking up at the stars. Both Evelyn and Jamie are in between Alex and Maggie. Evelyn occasionally starts to ask questions about the stars which Alex is more than happy to answer. The first person to nod off is Jamie and soon enough Evelyn starts to yawn too.  

"Come on, let's get you home." Maggie says, sitting up before taking Jamie in her arms.  

"Can we just stay here? It is so peaceful and beautiful out here." Evelyn pleads.

"As fun as it sounds, you know that will be a bad choice come the morning. It's gonna get too chilly for us to stay out here all night little one." Alex says. 

"Can we do this again?" 

"Like you even have to ask. This has been fun so of course we will. I love sharing parts of my childhood with my favorite people."

"Is that a promise?" 

"Cross my heart." 

The walk home goes by more quickly and by the time they arrive, Jamie has now fallen asleep. Alex picks her up a few minutes earlier when it clears that Evelyn is about to fall asleep on her feet. They take both girls to their room and put them on their beds. This is one part of the day that Alex has really missed. She's missed bath time and story time and just watching her children sleep peacefully gives her everything that she needs in that moment. 

"Hey, you up for sneaking away?" Maggie whispers. Peering into the room and looking at her wife. 

"What?" Alex looks confused but follows Maggie out.

Maggie stays silent the whole walk back to the path that they just walked a few minutes ago. 

"Why we are back here?" Alex asks but Maggie just smirks.  

Soon enough they are back at the clearing and Maggie lays down the blanket and they lay there. As confused as Alex is, she still lays next to Maggie. Maggie is looking up at the stars and her right hand reaches down to Alex left hand. Alex takes Maggie hand in hers. 

"What are we doing?"  

"It's a beautiful night isn't it? The stars are out. Everything is so quiet and peaceful here. Like we are in our own little world." 

Alex moves closer to Maggie and rests her head on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie turns and presses a kiss to top of Alex hair while taking in her wife sweet scent. 

"I love you." Maggie says.

"I love you too." Alex says and Maggie sits up before straddles her.

"Well hello there." Alex smiles as Maggie lowers her head and capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I've missed you." Maggie says once she pulls away from the kiss.

"I missed you too."

"You sure we are good?" Maggie asks. Alex can see a flash of concern in her wife's eyes.

"I know that you won't hurt me." All of Alex's injuries have pretty much healed besides for a couple of sore spots. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Alex says as she pulls Maggie in for a kiss before she starts unbuttoning her wife shirt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a little hotter there. So it is only fair for us to stop right there. xD


	28. Back To Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are sorry that it took so long for us to post. We just have to think of a few major plotlines for this story finale. We have to get it right. As a reward for being so patient, we are doing a double update this week! So chapter 28 today and chapter 29 tomorrow.

After staying up late last night, it's not surprising that both Alex and Maggie are still asleep. They spent most of last night cuddling under the stars, living in the moment. They only walk back home hand in hand when it's getting too cold for them to stay. Come morning, Evelyn wakes up first before Jamie, as always, and went straight to Alex and Maggie room before climbing onto the bed.

"Wake up mommy, mama!" Evelyn says as she jumps on the bed.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Alex asks.

"It's morning!"

"Stop jumping before you hurt yourself." Maggie says.

"Sorry mama." Evelyn says. She stops jumping and lay in between Alex and Maggie.

"Hmm. Some peace and quiet." Alex says, wrapping her hand on Evelyn before pretending to fall asleep again.

"Nooo! You have to wake up!" Evelyn struggles and Alex laughs.

"What's in it for me, missy?" Alex says as Maggie gets up before Evelyn drags her in for whatever bribe she will come up with.

"Mama and I will make your favorite breakfast?"

"Oh no, I'm having no part of this."

"But..." Evelyn starts giving Maggie her best puppy dog eyes.

"I...fine." As always, it works like a charm.

 

* * *

 

Despite Eliza already prepared breakfast, Maggie with Evelyn's help, made Alex's favorite breakfast, which happen to be blueberry pancakes. Yes, it's not exactly Alex's favorite, honestly a cup of coffee is all she needs, but ever since she adopted Evelyn in, blueberry pancakes has been her favorite too.

During breakfast, Alex looks a little on edge after a phone call that Maggie can only assumed from DEO. Alex hasn't said anything but whatever it is, it could only mean one thing, Evelyn is not going to like the fact that her moms will have to go back to the city and leave her and Jamie here in Midvale for who knows how much longer. After breakfast is done, Alex offers for wash duty and Maggie decides to help out her wife.

"What's going on?"

Alex sighs. "I really don't want to end this little trip of ours. The last 24 hours have been the best I've ever had. Nothing else matters, just us. But now I have to be Director Danvers..." Maggie wraps her wife in a hug.

"Then we just have to get this done and over with. I did promise you a trip to Italy once this is over."

"You know that I was just joking before."

"Well I want it to be a family trip. We deserve it." Maggie says as she presses a kiss on Alex's lips.

"Promise me we will get out of this in one piece."

"As long as you promise to do the same."

 

* * *

 

As expected, telling Evelyn that they need to get back to National City didn't go well. She has been begging them to bring her too. Jamie does not look happy either but since she's still young, it is easier to handle her than Evelyn. After numerous coaxing, Evelyn relents, she is still not happy but being a good girl that she is, she finally listens to her parents. Once they dealt with that, Maggie does not expect she has to deal with Aunt Isa too.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asks as Aunt Isa drops her bag in the back of their car.

"Where do you think I'm going?"

"Certainly not coming with us to National City."

"I'm not a kid, Mija. Whatever excuses you're going to use on me, it's not going to work." Aunt Isa says as Maggie looks at Alex exasperatedly. Alex just shrugs, not wanting to get involved.

Maggie pulls Aunt Isa aside, somewhere a bit further than where everyone is so she can talk to her aunt in private.

"Is this about that phone call you received earlier? Is this your way of handling it?"

"I told you it's nothing to worry about. You can either let me come with you or I can just go find a bus to get back to National City because I'm going back there whether you like it or not."

Maggie let out a sigh. "Fine. Just...don't do anything I wouldn't do."

 

* * *

 

The car ride has been eerily quiet for the past half hour. It's driving Maggie insane. She looks in the back seat and sees that her aunt is fast asleep.

"How are you feeling?"

Alex just shrugs her shoulders and stares out of the trucks window.

"Don't get quiet on me Danvers, you were pretty emotional back there."

Alex takes a deep breath. "I just. I hate having to leave them."

"I know baby, but duty calls and hopefully we can get this over soon and get back to our lives."

"I know, it's just after everything that's happened. My time with them and you for that matter are the only things that I want to be doing."

Maggie knows just how vulnerable her wife is right now and knows she must be careful with the things that she says. She knows that they both have a lot of trauma to work through over everything that has happened to them over the past few months. She knows that Alex loves her job but she also knows that Alex loves her family more than anything. "What do you think that looks like for you?"

"I'm not sure yet. I know my thoughts aren’t that clear at the moment and that my emotions are on overdrive. It's like I know that I love my job it's helped make me into who I am today but I'm just feeling right now that I'm not sure I want it to dictate the type of person I will be in the future or have such a big say in the type of mother and wife that I will be to you and the girls."

"You really thinking about doing something else?"

"I would be a liar if I said I wasn't Mags."

"Well you know whatever you decide. You have my full support. You would also make a very good looking housewife Danvers."

Alex laughs and her phone rings. "Go for Danvers."

"ETA Danvers."

"18 minutes sir."

Alex looks over at Maggie and points to Isa in the back seat. Maggie nods confirming her wife's thoughts that they will drop her aunt off in National city but far enough away from where they are going but very much aware that no place in National city is safe at the moment.

J'onn chuckles. "Remember you are the one in charge here Alex."

"Right. Are the units awaiting our arrival?"

"Yes, Bravo, and Charlie teams are en route. They are in position awaiting command from you after Supergirl surveillance the scene."

"Supergirl what do you see?"

After some wind blowing in the background. "Total of 16 bodies that are putting off heat. Also two, repeat two of those creatures." Supergirl speaks.

"Are you suited up?" Alex asks.

"Yes, I will take out the one that's in the north corridor and the Agents can take out the other one."

"Any eyes on Luthor yet?" Alex asks as she does one more weapons check as her and Maggie approach the scene.

"Negative. Intel does place her also inside of the building but I haven't been able to lay eyes on her."

"Copy that, 8 minutes out. Over and out." Alex looks over at her wife. "You ready for this?"

"Just about." Maggie shakes her aunt awake. "Hey tia we are gonna drop you off here. Please send me a text that you get back home safely. It will be awhile that you hear from me but I would appreciate it."

"No problem Mija. I appreciate you dropping me off here. I promise I will text you." Isa says exiting the car and giving both of the women a wave as they pull off.

Looking over briefly at her wife. "Now Danvers, I was born ready. You just stick to your part of the plan. I'll catch the bad guys."

"As long as you're good, I won't have to come in and save you, but I got it I am command central and just communicating."

Pulling up and both of the agents jump out. They make eye contact with one another. Communicating things with only their looks. With one nod to her wife Maggie is off to take lead of her team.

 

* * *

 

After a few minutes of walking from where Alex and Maggie dropped her off, Isa found herself inside one of her favorite diners and decided to go in. After ordering herself a cup of coffee, she is soon joined by a familiar face.

"Duncan." Isa nods to the man in front of her.

"Isabella. It has been a very long time." Duncan smiles. "I never thought I would hear from you again."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I hate to be the person who pissed you off."

"We are not here for a chit chat, Duncan. Do you have what I asked for?"

"Have I ever failed you before Isabella?" Duncan says before he rummages through his backpack and gets out a box.

"Non traceable and the serial number has been scratch off."

Isa makes a move to take the box but Duncan stops her.

"Are you sure about this? You're on the straight and narrow right now. Is this worth it?"

"Said a gun dealer." Isa whispers.

"But I'm not about to commit a first degree murder."

"Technically you're my accomplish."

"Listen Isa. You know that I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I will always have your back but just...think long and hard about this okay? Whoever pissed you off, they don't deserve your freedom and happiness."

"It's not for me." Isa says and it dawns on Duncan what has gotten his old friend so wound up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. That girl thinks the world of you." Duncan gets up to leave.

"What about your money?"

"Just take it. For old time's sake."

After seeing her old friend leave the diner, Isa starts checking her phone with a look of determination. She's on the warpath for the only person in this world that she ever cared about. She will accept all the consequences that will come with what she's about to do as long as Maggie is safe and happy.

As she rummages through her purse, she sees the locket that she swore she gave to Maggie years ago. She takes it out and opens the locket. Sure enough, it is the locket she gave to Maggie. It has a picture of them when Maggie was 15 years old. Maggie must have sneakily put it in her purse while they were in the car.

_"Is it so bad that you're always ashamed of your past?" The 15 years old Maggie asks._

_"I don't want you to look at me any differently."_

_"Tia. Nothing will ever make me look at you differently. You accepted me for who I am when no one else did."_

_"Even if I killed someone?"_

_Maggie goes silent. "I'm sure you have your reasons and considering that you're not in jail right now, I doubt that was the case."_

_"Maybe I'm a wanted fugitive?"_

_Maggie laughs. "Sure you are. I guess that means I'm your partner in crime?"_

_Isa laughs. "It is more possible that you will turn out to be an undercover cop instead."_

_Maggie faces changes. "Don't say that. I would never. And you better not put me in that situation."_

_"I won't. I promise." Isa says before wrapping Maggie in a hug._

Isa sighs as she's back in the present. Is she really doing this? Nothing can ever justify what she is thinking of doing. But it's for a greater good...

 

* * *

 

As Maggie leads her agents into the wooded area. The path to Maggie's feet fades as it leads into the darkness of the woods, she knows it's not time for the sun to set yet, so she contributes it to Lillian's doing. She continues to lead her team towards its destination. Maggie couldn't help the sense of dread that was starting to sit in the pit of her stomach.

She just keeps moving forward determined to be the one to catch Lillian and make her pay for what she's done to Alex. Somewhere in there are the answers she needs, and so her feet follow the narrow strip of naked earth among the giants of root and leaf. She lets her hands touch their skin as she passes feeling their gentle spirits soothe her own.

She continues to watch and listen to everything around her. She does not want to be surprised again. She knows that she and her team are on their territory. For this is their world as they continue to move toward the destination ahead of them.

"Status update." Alex speaks into the comms.

"10 yards out Danvers." Maggie speaks as she and her team approach the building.

"Vazquez."

"We have just infiltrated what we believe is the back of the warehouse. No sighting of any resistance ma'am."

"Supergirl, are there still bodies inside?"

"Yes still 26 total. I will move in on your order Director before making my entrance."

"Copy that."

"I take the lead, Jackson cover me." Maggie says directing her team and in high alert as so far this just all seems too easy. Suddenly they hear alarms blaring and they wait a few seconds to see if anything else happens. They keep moving to what they believe is the command center of the warehouse. Maggie watches as the scene before her becomes clearer.

Vazquez and her team are being confronted by Lillian's henchmen. The DEO seemingly have everything under control until Agent James takes a hard blow to the chest with some form of weapon and it causes him to fall.

His breath comes in small spurts, hot and nervous. At his sides, tanned fingers curled into sweaty fists, swinging forward as if it would make him faster. Behind him, James can hear the baying howls of the fight and jeering laughter of his enemies. Mud smeared his sweaty face as sweat dripped from his matted hair.

"Please God, let me live." He cried aloud, throwing himself forward with even greater abandon. His lungs and heart were pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough as he sprinted forward, panic trembling in his exhausted limbs.

Maggie watches James wipe the sweat from his forehead, suddenly exhausted. She can see the blood in his blonde hair it was matted with a crimson liquid, his arms and legs all bruised. Maggie quickly reacts and sends in her team she spots Vazquez in the corner taking care of her assailant. Out of the corner of her eye Maggie spots movement. She spots Lillian being surrounded and taking off behind a panel in the wall.

"You won't get away from me that easy Luthor."

"I do hope you manage to catch up Agent Sawyer." Lillian says before she vanishes behind the wall. Maggie is quick to follow behind the woman.

 

* * *

 

Alex is busy listening in on communication intel and semantics of the warehouse. She wasn't going to run into the building unless absolutely necessary she had made a promise to Maggie and she intended to keep it. Her phone rings for what feels like the hundredth time, she finally fishes it out of her pocket and it's an unknown number. Too caught up with the mission, Alex only glances at it for a second before she picks up before realising it is not a phone call she expected from Agent Dawson.

"Danvers."

"Alex?" A male voice rings out from the other side. "Am I speaking with Alex Danvers?"

Alex could have sworn she heard that voice somewhere before. "Yes. Who am I speaking to?"

"It's Maggie's father, Oscar."

"Oh..." Alex honestly has no idea how she's supposed to do or react. "This really isn't a good time and if Maggie had anything to say to you she would tell you herself."

Sighing on the other end of the phone. "Can we talk somewhere face to face? Just the two of us? It's regarding you and Maggie."

"Oscar, I don't have time for this. I need you to call me at a different time." Alex is just about to hang when she heard Oscar.

"Maggie's life depends on our conversation."

"I probably shouldn't... Let me see what Maggie thinks of it."

"Please, I know what my daughter will say to you. Our relationship is...complicated. I'm trying to...make amends here. I don't need Maggie to get in between us."

Her intuition is screaming at her that something is going on that she shouldn't trust him but at the same time he's still Maggie's father. Maybe he's trying and if he is, she's not going to be the one who ruins it.

"Alright. Give me a couple of hours. I will send you a location where we can meet."

"I think you will find that I am closer than you think." Oscar says and hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof. Isa getting a bit darker there and the plot thicken. Not that it wasn't before. Do let us know what you guys think and make sure to check back tomorrow (if you're reading it in the same day as we post this) for the next chapter.


	29. One Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like each week leading to this chapter, we keep changing our minds about how this two major plotlines should be concluded. In the end we decided with this, why? Well...you'll see.

Maggie finds the panel that Lillian and her goons used for a quick escape. She is followed quickly by Vazquez.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asks.

"Do you really think that you are supposed to go anywhere without proper backup? Danvers would kill me if anything happened to you. These guys have everything under control there and it's no way Lillian is gonna get out of this."

"Did you radio it in?"

"I did, the Directors exact words were to proceed with caution. That was only six of the sixteen back there so we know that we have more company coming."

"Supergirl go." They both hear Alex's voice into the earpieces and then they hear a loud crash and the building shake a little.

"Supergirl making her grand entrance." Maggie takes a couple of steps forward taking in her surroundings with Vazquez on her heals.

"This place looks nothing how it looked on the other side."

"Yea it's almost like we got teleported into a hospital." Maggie says.

They reach the navy double-doors that they assume Lillian must have made her way through with their swords drawn and guns hanging from their shoulders. Maggie pulls her eyes from the highly polished linoleum floor to catch a glimpse of the hallway that stretches beyond, cut into tiny squares by the thin wire in the window panels. Without pause she pushes with her body weight, but she didn't need too, it swings open soundlessly and with ease.

A draft of air hits her face, warm and with a tincture of bleach. Ahead of her lie magnolia walls, decorated with old black and white photographs. Some of people but mostly of different Alien species, some even broken down by molecular structure. Maggie assumes most of these creatures are most likely either deceased or doing Lillian's dirty work.

"This place is huge." Vazquez says as she continues to take in their surroundings.

"I could fit at least two of me with arms outstretched across its width." Maggie says lightly.

They continue to follow the hallway. Instead of straight walls the hallway has a curve, disappearing from sight in a hundred meters or so. Every few seconds they pass a different set of doors with a hand-sanitizer dispenser. They clear each room as they pass, making sure not to miss anything.

"What the hell was that?"

Maggie hones in on her instincts and tries to pinpoint where the noise is coming from.

She lifts her head in confusion, needing to ascertain what the hell was making that noise. She knew it was the creature, but she he had to make sure. They moved closer to what appeared to be a medical room with an x marked over the door. She looked through the window on the door. She saw the thing, heard its snapping and its new whining. She saw it rearing up, spinning in circles, pounding the ground and the already previously trampled rapeseed with its foremost legs. Making a shoddy looking crop circle, with various elongated edges.

As it reared up and bellowed it's many cries, it's legs snapped outwards no more than an inch. Every time it cried, it did this elongation, or every time it elongated it cried. Maggie couldn't be sure, but she relished in the idea that the beast was uncomfortable in its body. It was a different creature from what Supergirl would be taking on. She gained some solace in that fact. However, the snapping also came as the hoofs, hoofs being what she imagined them to be with all the rearing giving an equestrian feel, impacted the ground. Forcing the joints to retract into their non-dislocated positions.

"What is that supposed to be?"

"One of Lillian's science projects I suppose. Come on let's keep moving, I don't want to lose them."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Agent. I think you are exactly where I wanted you to be." Says Lillian's voice that's about ten feet in front of them.

Vazquez moves fast and let her reactions take over. She grabs her gun and doesn't hesitate and pulls the trigger and a bullet pierced through Lillian's leg and she shrieks in pain and mostly surprise.

"Holy shit Vaz, you shot her."

"Yea, well she can't outrun us if she only has one leg now can she. I want to bring her to justice just as much as you guys."

"You bitch, you will definitely pay for that with your life." As Lillian says this four of her goons attack the Agents. While another drags Lillian out of the way. Both Agents react quickly and put a bullet through their first assailants.

"They are human." Vazquez says.

"Good, that means I can enjoy this a little more." Before Maggie could get eyes on her other attacker. Her weapon was knocked out of her hands. The guy was big all muscle, probably doped up on one of Lillian's superhuman drugs. She met with a sudden punch to the face.

Maggie runs off of pure adrenaline and her instincts take over and she is slamming her fist into his face. One punch followed by another. The strength of the attack clearly catching her opponent off guard as her was not prepared for the strength of her punch.

Maggie watches as blood pools into his mouth as he started to gag. They stumbled apart for a brief second to catch their breaths before diving back at each other, eyes narrowed in determination.

Maggie dodges his fist and came up with her own; for a brief instant, her attackers cerulean blue eyes widened before he manages to tilt his head back and slam it into hers, causing her head to bounce off of the wall behind her. Stars burst in her vision but she shakes it off, blinding throwing a sloppy kick.

He stepped back, easily evading the kick. "Is that all you got?" He crowed, smirking infuriatingly at her.

Maggie growls herself and throws herself at him, changing her direction at the last minute. Turning up behind her assailant. She grabs his head and continues to smash it into the wall repeatedly. Blood hummed into her veins as determination and anger took over.

"Agent Sawyer." Vazquez gets no answer. "Maggie." She grabs a hold of her friend. "It's over, he's out cold, put the cuffs on him and let's go get Lillian." Maggie nods doing what she's told and follow the trail of blood that Lillian has left for them.

"Mags are you alright?" Maggie looks over at Vazquez and it's clear she's the only one hearing Alex in the comms.

"Yes, just lost myself there for a minute. We are tracking Lillian and will let you know when we get to her."

"Ok good. Supergirl was able to take down one of the creatures she is now engaged with the other one with J'onn's help. I believe she will be successful so we can call this message a complete success with the capture of Lillian."

"Copy that."

Making eye contact with Vazquez. "Let's bring her in."

 

* * *

 

"Maggie I need you to calm down."

"How can you not be more upset about this Danvers?"

Alex watches as her wife paces the floor continuing to go through the warehouse floor plans. "Babe, I am upset but I also know that beating ourselves up over this will get us nowhere."

"How could she get out of there?"

"We haven't figured it out yet, and I still have agents combing through the warehouse. Maggie, I promise we will catch her."

Maggie can feel her anger starting to subside. "I just want her to pay for everything that she's put you through."

"Us Maggie. She didn't just do this to me. She did this to us, to my entire family."

"That's exactly why she deserves to face justice Alex."

"And she will I promise. Now let's go call the girls. I'm sure they can bring a smile to that beautiful face of yours."

 

* * *

 

It really wasn't that hard for Isa to track down her brother. The whole time she has been following Oscar, her mind has gone back and forth with her plan. She also knows that Oscar is up to something not good. And it looks like her intuition is correct when she sees a car pull up and the one who got out of the car is none other than Alex Danvers.

Alex takes a look around her surroundings before she went into an apartment building that Oscar went in half an hour ago. Isa gets out of the car and follow soon after into the building that is currently under renovation. The inside of the building looks like a maze and it take Isa 15 minutes to get her bearings and find where Oscar and Alex are. Okay she might have gotten a little help from Oscar shouting.

"Think about what you are about to do here." Alex voices rings out.

"You! You're interfering with my daughter. You mean nothing to me!"

Isa peek her head on the corner and sees Oscar pointing a gun at Alex. Alex looks calm enough but doesn't look like she's trying to grab the gun on her hip. Oscar doesn't look like making any move of having her dropping the gun either. Trying to access the situation, Isa decides to sneak in a little closer without Oscar noticing.

"You're mad, Oscar. I might mean nothing to you but I mean something to Maggie."

"She will get over you." Oscar says as he puts his finger on the trigger and Alex gulps.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Oscar?" Isa says, coming out from behind cover as she sees the situation escalated.

"How the hell did you find us?" Oscar says, his eyes still train on Alex.

"I know you're up to something. And I might have seriously thinking about following through with my threats."

Oscar laughs. "You? Are you seriously thinking about killing me?" He says and he looks at Isa. Alex takes the opportunity to try and get her gun out but years of experience, Oscar sees what Alex tries to do.

"No, no. Not so fast."

"Look at me Oscar." Isa steps in front of Alex. "You know my past. I wasn't exactly a law abiding citizen like you are. Is it really a surprise? And do you even look at yourself in the mirror lately? What the hell happened to you? You're not my stubborn brother that I knew. You have changed."

"Because Maggie..."

"Stop blaming it on her!" Isa snaps and Oscar flinches. "It's getting old with the same excuses over and over again. She never stops open her door for you. You were the one who keeps pushing her away. Keep judging every decision she did. You're the one pointing the gun at her wife and planned on having the very same person killed. You are the one to blame Oscar!" Isa takes a step forward.

That is when a shot rings out and Alex screams.

"No!" Alex whose now has her gun in her hand watches Isa fall to the ground.

"Don't move or you're next." Oscar says, stopping Alex from checking on Isa.

The room went deathly silence and that's when they could hear loud footsteps of someone running. The one that shows up is none other than Maggie. Her gun is drawn and her face grew pale as she sees Oscar is training his gun at Alex and Isa is lying on the floor in her own pool of blood, not moving.

"What did you do?!" Maggie screams, her eyes blurred with tears. She's pointing her gun at Oscar, trying hard to make sure he didn't see that her hands are shaking with rage and sadness.

"I'm doing what must be done." Oscar says and ready to pull the trigger and finish this off.

"Don't." Maggie takes a step closer. "I will put a bullet in your head first."

"I doubt that Margarita."

"You're mad Papi. You...you killed Tia Isa."

"I warned her. She's just a nuisance."

"Do you even hear yourself right now?"

"I will fix this baby girl."

"How? By killing my wife next? How could you possibly think that will fix it? I swear, you made another move, I will put a bullet in your head."

"You won't. If you have the courage, you've already shot me." Oscar smirks.

Alex sees Isa moves on the ground and tries to make a move towards her when Oscar click his tongue.

"I told you not to move."

"I'm just going to check on her." Alex sounds desperate. She really worried about Isa condition and also this standoff.

"Soon you will join her yourself." Oscar says and Maggie makes another move.

"You won't."

"Do it. I dare you."

Maggie wants to pull the trigger but it feels like her finger is turning to lead. Her hands are shaking more as she points the gun more firmly towards Oscar. She sees him smirk, as if he knows she doesn't have the gut to do it. Split second later, he makes a move to pull the trigger.

"Noo!!" Maggie screams.

Two shots ring out. Alex rolled to the floor, Maggie is now pointing at thin air as Oscar falls to the ground after being shot. Alex looks at herself, making sure she's not shot before she looks at Maggie. Maggie looks at the gun in her hand and back to Alex. Both Alex and Maggie look confused and that's when they heard a whimper from Isa.

"I'm not letting you hurt them Oscar. Never again." Isa says, a gun in her right hand.

Alex instantly kneels down to check on Isa as Maggie recovers enough to kick the gun from Oscar.

"I...I just want my daughter back." Oscars whimper in his final breath.

"Maggie. Give me your jacket. I need to keep pressure on the wound." Alex says, fully in Dr. Danvers mode.

"How is she?" Maggie says, her voice filled with concern after giving Alex's her jacket. Alex used the jacket to elevate and try to slow the flow.

"She has been shot on her left shoulder. It looks like a through and through but she's losing a lot of blood." Alex checks her jacket pocket for a packet of gauze pad she always stows away in case of emergency and takes it out.

Maggie kneels beside her aunt as her left hand takes out her phone. "I need an ambulance at my location now."

"How did you find us?" Alex asks as she's trying her best to stop the bleeding.

"I was tracking Aunt Isa..." Maggie says as she takes Isa hand. "I knew she was up to something but I never imagine we will be in this situation."

"You need to stay with us Aunt Isa." Alex says, noticing the weak pulse. She's in hypovolemic shock.

"Please Tia... Don't leave me." Maggie voice hoarse.

"You will be alright, Sparrow." Isa says before she closes her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whistle innocently* How was that huh? It looks like Lillian managed to get away and Aunt Isa is... Well...


	30. You're My Past, Future and Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are sorry it took so long to put this final chapter. We got a bit emotional writing this send-off. Before we let you find the conclusion of this story, let me remind you to read the final note because we might have some news for you guys. :)

Ever since they got back at the DEO, Alex hasn't stopped moving. After a chaotic few hours, she finally gets the chance to sit down. She takes out her phone and starts to dial her mom.

"Hello sweetie." Eliza voices come from the other side of the phone.

"Hey mom."

"Is everything alright? You sounded tired and when Kara arrived earlier, she didn't say much and told me to ask you instead."

"Are the girls on their way back here?"

"Yes. Now what's wrong? You didn't answer my question."

Alex's let out a sigh. "Maggie's father tried to...kill me. Before you freak out, I'm fine, I really am. But Tia Isa got shot and that's why I wanted the girls to come back here. Maggie closes herself off and I don't blame her after what just happened. I'm not even sure what to say to her and I'm just giving her some space for now."

"How bad?"

"She got shot in the right shoulder, a through and through but she lost a lot of blood. She should be fine but Maggie didn't quite believe me. I don't think she will stop worrying until Tia Isa opens her eyes."

"I don't blame her. She was the same when it was you. And I know you're the same with her too. We want to believe that everything will be fine but we won't believe it until we see it with our own eyes."

"I suppose..." Alex says before there's a knock at the door.

An agent pops his head and whispers. "He's here."

"Listen mom. I have to go."

"Alright. Also your sister said she will come back and pick me up tomorrow. I hope you don't mind that I didn't come with the rest of them. I thought it would be better if you and Maggie had some time alone with the girls first."

"That's fine. And thank you." Alex says before she hangs up the phone.

Alex makes her way to the main hall where Uncle Joel is waiting with Agent Vazquez next to him, chatting about something.

"Don't you worry about anything. She's getting the best medical care here and I know that Director Danvers won't let anything happen." Vazquez says as Alex approaches them.

"Oh I know." Joel says before he looks up at Alex. "Alex."

"Uncle Joel. I'm sorry that you had to come here under these circumstances. I hope the ride here was accommodating."

"It's fine. I was a bit surprised when a black SUV with two Federal Agents came by my office, I know I wasn't the only one. I thought I had done something wrong."

"Sorry about that." Alex says as she leads Joel to the medical wing.

Joel's face is full of worry. "It's okay, really. How is she?"

"She should make a full recovery. It was a through and through in her right shoulder. The bullet didn't nick anything major. And I'm...sorry." Alex stops just outside Isa room.

Sensing that Alex is ready to put the blame on herself for this. "You don't have to. I don't blame you or Maggie."

Alex nods. "She's inside. Maggie should be by her bedside. I will leave you two alone."

Joel nods and watches Alex goes back to work before he opens the door to his wife's room. As soon as he's in, he sees that Maggie is sitting by Isa bed, holding her left hand. He could see from where he is that his niece has been crying. He takes a step closer to the bed and that's when Maggie finally notices him.

"Tio Joel." Maggie sits up. "I am so sorry." Maggie gets up and wraps the older man in a hug.

Joel didn't say anything, he just hugs Maggie tighter. Pulling her in. "You have nothing to apologize for. None of this is your fault sweetie. Your Tia is a strong woman."

Maggie pulls away so she can look at Joel. "That's not true... I shouldn't have let this situation escalate this far."

"You can't apologize for your aunt's nature to protect you. You think she would have let you handle this?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore."

"In her eyes, you always will be. Her sense of responsibility for you will always be there. She loves you more than anything else in this world. That's why I fell in love with her. She's amazing in many ways but when I see her with you, my heart just melts and I knew right then and there that I loved her."

"You never told me that." Isa raspy voice rings out.

Maggie and Joel look at each other before they turn and sees Isa with her eyes open but still groggy from all the meds.

"Tia Isa! I am so glad that you're okay." Maggie says as she instantly by her aunt side again.

"It will take a lot more to take me out."

"Let's not count our lucky star, alright." Joel says as he presses a kiss on his wife's forehead.

 

* * *

 

After leaving Isa's room to give her aunt some privacy with her husband, Maggie is making her way to Alex's office. She knows that Alex has coop up inside her office all these time. Maggie also realized that she has pushed her wife away and Alex has been given her some space ever since they arrived at the DEO and making sure Dr. Hamilton will take good care of Aunt Isa. But right now, they need to talk before either of them let this feeling go past without they ever talk about it.

"Hey." Maggie says after she knocks on the door and Alex soft voice told her to come in. "Tia Isa just woke up. She will be fine like you said."

"I'm glad." Alex says as Maggie walks next to her before pressing a kiss on her lips.

"We need to talk." Maggie says, her eyes are soft looking at Alex as she sits on her lap. Maggie could see all the different emotions running through her wife face.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone there. I knew it was a trap but I just...I thought maybe I could win him over."

"You don't have to apologize, Alex. I froze when I should have pulled the trigger. Your life was in danger and Aunt Isa was on the floor, bleeding and I just stood there." Maggie caresses Alex's cheek. "Aunt Isa mentioned something about that what made us 'pure', that we couldn't pull the trigger on him. Because despite everything, I still see him as my father. I wish that wasn't the case but a tiny part of me..."

"Maggie... I understand. You just don't want to lose that hope. You keep holding on to that hope even when you knew he's beyond saving. I feel the same way with my dad. He's beyond saving, nothing could justify everything he did. That was not how he supposed to protect me and Kara. But yet I keep trying to save him... Because I can't go back to mourning him when I know he is out there."

Maggie takes Alex's hand and kiss it. "And we will get through this together. As always."

Alex smiles. "I don't want it any other way."

 

* * *

 

Alex is talking with Winn when everyone ears are deafening by screams of joy from Evelyn and Jamie. Soon Alex found both her daughters are clinging to her legs. Jamie is starting to try to climb Alex before she picks her up.

"Sweetheart, I know you have powers but you can't possibly climb me." Alex says before she gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Please don't challenge her. At this point I feel like she will do it out of curiosity." Maggie says as she makes her way towards her family.

"Mama!" Evelyn lets go of Alex's leg and run straight to Maggie. Maggie kneels down so she can give her eldest daughter a hug.

From behind, Alice and Sydney walk hand in hand with a smile on their face as they watch the girls get reunited with their moms.

"Well I guess our babysitting duty is over." Alice is the first one to speak.

Alex looks at her friend with a smile. "Thank you Alice. You too Sydney."

"It's our pleasure." Sydney says before she looks at her fiancée with a knowing look.

"Do you girls have any plans tomorrow afternoon?" Alice asks.

"I don't think so. Why?" Alex asks, confused.

"Meet us at City Hall? Make sure the girls wear the dresses we will send later tonight."

"Wait. Are you guys? Seriously?"

"Yes, we are serious. All those time away and seeing you two deal with everything, we make up our minds."

"We want something intimate but that will never happen with both our parents involvement. They can be mad all they want, but we will give them the wedding they wanted, just that we are going to elope first." Sydney says as she looks at Alice with full of love.

"But with the four of you as our witnesses."

"It will be an honor." Maggie says and Alex nods her head.

"But I might have a better idea." Alex says.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Alice and Sydney are being picked up by a black SUV to a secret location. Alex has been keeping her so call idea for their elopement a secret. But they trust Alex and whatever she's up to, they know it will be a good one. After about a half hour ride, they come at a stop. The person who opened the door is none other than Alex in a peach dress.

"Welcome to your wedding." Alex says.

They are currently on top of a cliff overlooking the sea. They are surrounded by nothing but just the beautiful view of nature. Near the cliff, they could see an archway, guard by Maggie wearing the same peach dress as Alex's while Evelyn and Jamie are in a matching white flower girl dresses.

"How did..." Alice is speechless and on the verge of tears.

“My job have it own perks and after everything the two of you have done, this is our way of saying thank you."

After taking everything in, they make their way to the archway and a second later a female officiant takes her place in the middle. Alex stands next to Alice and Maggie takes her place next to Sydney. Evelyn who is holding the wedding rings and Jamie with the flowers close off the little circle they made.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is. We do not create this marriage, because marriage is created in the hearts of two loving people. We can and do, however, gather to celebrate with Alice Roswell's and Sydney Harper's the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today."

"May you always need one another; not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another; not out of lack, but to feel the warmth of their touch. May you embrace one another; not to encircle one another, but to give comfort. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and always find love, in the pursuit of loving one another."

What the officiant said didn't only hit Alice and Sydney, it rings true to Alex and Maggie too. They look at each other from across their respective side with the same look of love and nervousness they had during their wedding day.

The exchange of vows went almost like a blur but it will forever etched in Alice and Sydney minds for the rest of their life. The exchange of rings come next with Alice is the first one to do it.

"I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you, all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

"Alice, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"You have for each other special rings – symbols that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each others fingers as a visible sign of your vows this day, which will make you wife and wife. You may now kiss."

Sydney pulls Alice in for a kiss to an applause from Alex and Maggie and joyous scream from Evelyn before she runs to her aunts to give them a hug. At this point Alex didn't even want to question the flowers hanging in the air due to Jamie power. The next thing Alex notices, Maggie is by her side before pulling her in for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks later

Alex never thought they would be here in Italy. It was a joke at first but of course Maggie takes that joke literally. After everything they went through, it's nice to have a vacation somewhere far from National City and Midvale. And honestly she has been looking forward for the gondola ride and she's not the only one. That's all Evelyn talks about ever since they arrived in Venice.

The first order of business today is they want to take a ride on the gondola before heading to Rome in a few days. Both Alex and Evelyn are already start nerding out about seeing the colosseum which Maggie find adorable.

"Mommy, mommy! We are going to ride those right?!" Evelyn says jumping up and down as they approached one of the gondola stations.

"Boat!" Jamie points at one of the Venetian boats cruising past them.

"Yes sweetie. And remember to always stay in the boat at all times and listen to everything your mama and I said, okay? I know it can get very exciting but we don't want you to fall in the water either."

"Yes mommy. I promise."

The private gondola ride is definitely expensive to their liking but once Alice and Sydney found out that they are going to Italy, they insisted on paying for the gondola ride as a thank for the private wedding. Alex felt like it was also because Evelyn might have said something to Alice too but she couldn't deny Alice for doing something for Evelyn even if it means spoiling her. She still draw a line which Alice always respected and it's not going to hurt anybody and it will be a fun experience for all of them.

"Remember to thank Aunt Alice and Sydney for this ride." Alex says as they take a seat on the gondola. Alex is sitting with the bouncing Evelyn while Maggie is with Jamie who looks curious at what's going on.

"I will! I'm going to send them so many pictures!" Evelyn says excitedly.

"I'm sure they will appreciate it." Maggie chuckles.

After an enjoyable half hour ride which filled with ooh and aah from both Evelyn and Jamie, they find a restaurant near the canal for something to eat. After eating and walking around Venice, they head back to their hotel once Jamie has nod off to sleep and Evelyn is starting to rub her eyes too.

Once they get back in their room and putting the girls on the bed, Alex and Maggie sit outside on the balcony overlooking the famous Venice canal.

"This is just the start of an amazing week." Maggie says as Alex rest her head on her shoulder.

"Everything is amazing when I have you and the girls."

 

* * *

 

The sand is the most gentle hue of gold, almost earthen and muted, the humble star of the scene. She loves this beach. She loves the driftwood that comes upon the buoyant waves as tiny rescue boats. Then there is the seaweed, that flora of those salty waves, as deeply green as any high summer foliage. Alex's favourite though, of everything that is here upon the softly rolling dunes, is the tall, tall grass that whispers so sweetly into the gusting breeze.

The cool water laps at her feet, fizzing and bubbling like brine. Even though the sun is beating on her back, beaming into her eyes, she can't help but smile as the wind caresses her face. Waves ahead roar and roll down, crashing onto the shore with a soft hiss; peeling away at the deep bronze sand beneath her feet. Without hesitation, she plunged into the blue-green water, my board pressed up against her chest. A chill surges through her, but a small wave washes it away.

Alex paddles further and further, spinning her board around as a wave comes tumbling towards her. Every fibre of her being hums with adrenaline. And before she knew it, she's above the wave, soaring like an eagle, the wind propelling her forward. Except she's going so fast, it's almost as if the wind is flying with her.

Alex loves this time for surfing, for feeling that inner spirit rise with the waves, riding so freely upon her chest. She could feel her body in synchrony with her mind, in that way she thinks with no words. It's when she just does it, just get up there and be. There's a joy in it, feeling waves of serenity as steady as the ocean. It's being there in the sunlight, existing in each sweet moment as if it were just one, the past falling away with a gentle acceptance of the future we create.

"Don't be such a show off Danvers." Maggie says from the sand. "This was a test run for Evelyn." She wraps her arms securely around the sleeping toddler in her arms.

Alex hears her wife, knows that she just got carried away in the moment. It's been so long since she's been out in the water and been this free.

"I wanna be able to move like mommy out in the water." Evelyn says to Maggie.

"You will sweetie. All you have to do is practice." They both watch as Alex swims back in towards them.

"Ok Evie, is your board all ready?" Alex asks.

"Yes mommy, it's all waxed up just like you showed me."

"Good, now before you get into the water show me again what you are going to do."

Alex and Maggie both watch their daughter attach the leash to her back foot and to the tail of her board, then lie belly-down on the board. Alex watches in pride as her daughter does everything that she had showed her. They have of course practice this over the last few days but today would be the first day that Evelyn would go out on her own.

Evelyn practices her paddling motion with both arms to get a sense of the muscles that she will be working.

Maggie kisses the sleeping Jamie on the forehead. She feels the girl stir in her sleep slightly. "You are going to do great sweetie." Maggie comments as Evelyn is up. Practicing "Taking off" on the wave and standing up on the board.

"Now remember Evie, once you've taken off, keep your knees bent, your arms loose and extended, your feet planted on the board, and your torso leaned forward to lower your center of gravity."

"Yes mommy, you showed me plenty of time. Can I go now please?"

Alex looks over at Maggie knowing that it's ultimately her wife's call. She knows that Maggie has been nervous about letting Evelyn out on her own but Alex wouldn't let Evelyn go if she wasn't ready.

"Go ahead, just be careful."

"I will mama."

Evelyn rushes off into the water. She paddles around in the water getting used to it. They watch as she paddles out about waist deep into the water waiting for just the right wave for her.

"Keep looking forward as you paddle. When you turn around, you lose power." Alex screams.

"Ssshhh, she's got this, Al. She does have the best teacher."

Alex beams excitedly. "I just can't help it. I remember my dad teaching me how to surf and all the fun we had together. I just want her to have that."

Taking her wife's hand. "Babe, just look at her." Evelyn has a huge smile on her face. The young girl keeps her feet planted on the board, her knees bent, her arms loose, and her eyes looking in the direction she is going. "She is having exactly what you want for her."

"Evelyn you're doing it! You're now surfing your first wave!" Alex couldn't be prouder of her daughter. Alex runs out into the water to join her daughter.

Maggie hums peacefully. This last week has been everything that her family has needed. She sits back down into the sand. Jamie still fast asleep in her arms from playing all morning.

Maggie watches her wife and daughter out playing in the waves. Laughing and splashing water on one another. Maggie can't help but think back about her life through the years. She starts talking to Jamie even though she is asleep.

"Isn't it funny, that if I had made a different decision I wouldn't be here now? If I hadn't gone into the restaurant that day at that time, I wouldn't be here now. Because if I was sitting here in a different universe, without you by my side, I would have never become complete." She thinks back to how she couldn't see herself as a mother but now she couldn't imagine herself without either of her girls.

Watching Jamie's face as she's introduced to a new thing every day. Seeing her face light up when Alex reads her her favorite bedtime story. Or just this week helping her girl build the biggest sandcastle she had ever seen. She wouldn't trade a minute of it.

The water moves softly around her outstretched fingers, caressing cooly, eddying in their wake. She pulled her hand out and watch the drips, both transparent and opaque at the same time. They fall as if snatched by gravity to the saline below, each one swiftly haloed by ever-growing rings, distorting the pebbled sea-bed. In the breeze my hand is cold, yet her back is warmed by the early summer sun. Here she could stay all day were it not for the rumbling in her stomach and the aroma of fried fish from near the dock...

"Mama." Jamie starts to awaken.

"Hey sweet girl. Did you have a nice nap?"

Jamie laughs at her mother and shakes her head yes.

"Umf."

Maggie and Jamie are both surprised as Evelyn and Alex run playfully into them. Tackling them into the sand. Getting both of them incredibly wet.

"I'm gonna kill you too." Maggie squeals

"Oh, come on mama you love us. You would never do such a thing."

"Yea, I second what she says." Alex start to tickle Jamie."Isn't that right sweetie?"

"What do you say Jamie get them." Maggie says.

Jamie squeals and waves her hands.

"Uh oh." Alex and Evelyn both say, just as water begins to splash them in the face. It's a trick they had been working on and Jamie has just enough control of her powers to do it. Maggie quickly runs out of the way while Alex attacks Jamie and all three of her favorite girls have smiles on their faces.

Yea, Maggie thinks to herself. Her life is pretty perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like we ever actually going to kill Aunt Isa... Anyway the first piece of news we have is to stay tuned for a crossover story. Between Sanvers "You" universe and this Sanvers universe. It will be all the fluff you can imagine. And it might be the last story from us this year... Yes we did say this year. We are happy to announce that there will be another story for this "Coming Home" series. Thus the reason why we decided to let Lillian fate is unknown at this time. Maybe she will come back and maybe she won't but there will be something big coming. Let we give you a hint, they might expand their family? Okay we are giving you guys too much information now. Do make sure to follow us on Twitter @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox for an exact date for the new story. It's most likely going to be next year. On that final note, we would like to thank each one of you that has been supporting this story and stick with us despite everything we did. We appreciate it and this won't happen without your support. Sanvers will always live on.


End file.
